Amor ó Desengaño
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Lo se...nada es para siempre, veo tus ojos y ellos me dicen cuanto me amas, pero no es suficiente verdad?, la daga del pasado aun te oprime...
1. Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Beyblade no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a Aoki Takao, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente

Amor y desengaño?

Por neko-jin((Kanna))

Cap. 1

"Reencuentro"

Las hojas secas caian formando una cascada exquisita, vista de colores marron y cafe, suaves y ligeras se dejaban llevar por el murmullo del viento, que parecia mecerlas en un vals interminable; Mas ni siquiera semejante espectaculo de belleza llamaba la atencion del joven que caminaba entre las hojas, su paso ligero aunque firme dejaba escuchar el suave sonido de las hojas quebrarse debajo de sus pies, mientras dejaba que el viento acariciara su cabello y mesiera su gabardina el ambiente frio que despide al otoño y saluda al invierno sopla intensamente, mas a aquel joven parece no importarle sus ojos se mantienen distantes y frios, mas aun asi lucen perdidos en la inmensidad de su ser, unos cuantos pajarillos logran llamar su atencion al revolotear y alejarse de ahi, el con la mirada los sigue hasta por fin perderlos de vista, de nuevo baja su mirada derrotada sus ojos rubi lanzan un destello claro de tristeza antes de cerrarse, el sutil sonido del viento es contemplado por el hasta hacerle sentir un poco de tranquilidad, tranquilidad reflejada en su cuerpo relajado y en ese pequeño suspiro que sus dulces labios han dejado escapar, al mismo tiempo de que dejaba a sus manos relajarse fuera de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Habian pasado mas de 3 años en los que no habia estado ahi en los que su propio dolor lo habian obligado a alejarse de ahi para intentar...olvidar intentar seguir...mas todo habia parecido una perdida inutil de tiempo. Reflexionando mas las cosas lo unico que habia logrado era perder la pista de el, lo ultimo que habia escuchado de Takao era que habia vuelto a Europa con su tio despues de su partida a Rusia, muchas cosas habian pasado, que habian dejado a su corazón lastimado, maldecia la hora en la que se habia permitido, amar...cuando se habia permitido amarlo a el...mas eso no era lo que mas aborrecia su corazón, no, lo que mas aborrecia su corazón era su maldita cobardia, por haber escapado, al no encontrar las palabras mas adecuadas para decircelo

"demonios acabo de lleguar y ya estoy atormentado"- susurro ironicamente e intento sonreir aunque solo logro formar una risa amarga; para despues de eso, su mirada volviera a tornarse fria y sin emocion alguna, y regresara sus manos dentro de la gabardina resguardanlos del frio, y de nuevo, enprender el camino hacia su destino

Eran ya 3 años de no verse el mantener cartas y llamadas telefonicas, mas yo no eran necesarias por fin los veria, sus bellas orbes doradas se fijaban en todo aquel dojo intentando buscar algo especial que hace tanto tiempo deseaba ver al amigo que sin mas explicaciones le habia dejado, ya no le importaba nada lo unico que su aflijido corazón deseaba era volver perderse en el brillo de esos ojos rubi, mas cual fue su decepcion al no ver a esa persona tan anhelada de su corazón. Un joven rubio de ojos azules se acerco a el tendiendole la mano de forma cordial y con una sonrisa le miraba, era increible como el tiempo habia pasado y el pequeño rubio seguia teniendo esa dulce expresion en su rostro y como habia sido que el tiempo se habia detenido en el, sus pequeñas pecas seguian cubriendo su rostro y su mirada seguia siendo igual de dulce...

"hola Rei"-le saludo animosamente-"pense que no vendrias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estes aqui"-

Antes de que Rei siquiera pudiera contestar algo un joven de ojos azul tormenta se habia colgado literalmente de su cuello y le sonreia muy animado

"viejo... me anima que estes aqui como fue tu vuelo?"-

"algo cansado Takao..., mas mirate te ves mu bien"...-sonrio el joven chino, con esa tipica sonrisa tranquila que le caracterisaba y esa mirada pasiva que parecia no cambiar a pesar del tiempo-"veo que Kai aun no llega"-dijo con su voz algo amarga y mirando hacia un lado

"ah no te preocupes Rei no te preocupes por el Sr. simpatia lo mas probable es que no venga"...-

El rostro de Rei claramente lucia triste ante tal noticia no podia evitar sentir un hueco en su estomago al escuchar que Kai tal vez no llegaria. Este acto no paso desapersivido para el joven Mizuhara, dio un suave codazo a Takao llamando su atencion para discretamente con una mirada pedirle revisar la cocina. Takao salio de escena al parecer sin que Rei lo notora Max suavemente lo tomo del rostro y le obligo a fijar su mirada en el

"Kai vendra yo le he pedido que venga y el a accedido ahora creo que en verdad podras arreglar las cosas con el, anda vamos a esperarle en la sala..."-

Max tiro un poco del brazo del chino, para atraer a Rei un poco en direccion a la sala, el corazón de Rei parecio saltar de emocion al escuchar que Kai habia aceptado ir, al mismo tiempo mientras su corazón se regocigaba con este pensamiento, sus pies se habian movido por inercia y ahora en ese momento se encontraba en la sala, Max comodamente le ofrecio sentarse en el sillon, Rei gustoso acepto, mientras Max ofrecia amablemente algo de beber a su invitado, Rei acepto sonriente, Max desaparecio de ese lugar en busca de la bebida. Rei no pudo evitar pensar cuanto habia cambiado esa casa en unos pocos años, la muerte de el abuelo de Takao, lo habia convertido en el heredero del dojo, Rei de cierta forma envidiaba la sutil manera que habia en la relacion de Takao y Max sabia como sin Takao, Max realmente le tendria mucho temor a muchas cosas, mas la forma de peculiar de Takao de enfrentar las cosas siempre le daban a Max el sufiente valor para seguir, y al contrario Max tambien era parte del razonamiento mismo de Takao, los impulsos de Takao siempre solian dominarlo y Max siempre terminaba siendo la voz de la razón.

Si era una grata sensacion sentir como ese toque sutil que necesitaba una casa Max lo otorgaba a ella, Rei no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carjada al pensar como seria ese lugar sin Max ahi

_"lo mas probable es que Takao tendria este lugar aun mas revuelto que su habitacion"-_ Rei se rio vagamente al pensamiento de una casa desordenada un Takao molesto de no saber como empezar las cosas, el caracter mismo de Takao era asi, por eso Rei siempre sentia que el lugar correcto de Max era al lado de Takao ya que ambos lucian muy felices en lo que se podria llamar un "hogar", Rei suspiro cuando el vago sentimiento de, que, el no tenia un lugar al cual regresar ni quien lo esperara solamente a el,un pensamiento algo perturbador llego a su mente cuando un loco pensamiento llamo su atencion

"_siempre que estaba con Kai me sentia alegre, era como si Kai mismo fuera mi hogar"-_

El cuerpo de Rei vibro de manera algo violenta, un ecalofrio paso por toda su columna hasta perderse en su nuca "_que pensamiento tan riduculo"_dijo para si mismo intentando negar la pequeña vocesilla que durante tanto tiempo se habia escondido y ahora parecia intentar salir,

sus orbes doradas por fin se cerraron intentando callar toda voz que quisiera hablarle y solo se conformo con recargar su cabeza en el respaldo de el alto sofa.

El joven chino fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho los pasos de Max,Rei volvio a enderesarse hasta quedar sentado derecho mientras veia como Max llegaba con una pequeña charola en la cual llevaba una copa con un poco de bebida, mientras un sonriente joven pecoso con una sonrisa se la ofrecia

"debio ser muy cansado el vvuelo tienes una expresion algo perdida Rei"-

Las orbes chinas se posaron en el joven Mizuhara el tono que habia ocupado para decir tal frase habia perturbado a Rei 'habia sido una insinuacion o acaso solo lo imaginaba'?

"si, estoy algo cansado pero no es nada Max"-

Max solo se limito a reir algo picaro al notar la expresion algo dura de Rei mientras tomaba la copa en sus manos

"se que es algo temprano para iniciar a celebrar mas por el momento es lo unico que podemos ofrecerte Rei espero no te moleste.."-

Rei sacudio la cabeza en seña de que no habia problema, tomo la copa, y comenzo a beber de ella. El sutil sabor del vino logro tranquilizar sus agitados sentidos dandole un momento de paz vana, mas al final habia logrado su objetivo: callar esos locos pensamientos

El sonido del telefono llamo la atencion de Max hacia un pequeño rincon en el cual su telefono se encontraba, Max se acerco a el y levanto el auricular

"si hola habla Max"...-

"Max habla Kai"...-

"Kai me alegra a que se debe tu llamada?"-

Rei miraba como Max levantaba el telefono y saludaba a alguien, y volvia a poner la copa en su boca, casi se atraganta con el vino cuando su propio cerebro diviso el nombre "Kai" en esa conversacion, acto mismo que supo disimular muy bien para no llamar la atencion de Max y poder siguir prestando atencion a la conversacion de chiko rubio

"escucha Max llegare un poco retrasado ademas de que no logre conseguir el primer encargo que me pediste solo logre conseguir el segundo...solo deseaba avisar"-

El tono frio y cortante del ex-capitan de los blaybrakers no lograba intimidar la dulcura del joven Mizuhara al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo pasara Kai seguiria siendo el mismo ese solo pensamiento hacia aparecer una sonrisa en el dueño de dracil

"no te preocupes Kai no hay problema...en otra ocacion sera"...-

"En otra ocacion sera"...que queria decir exactamente Max acaso kai no vendria acaso Kai no deseaba verlo?. Aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad en Rei comenzaban a florecer rapidamente escucho decir a Max un "hasta luego" antes de colgar el auricular y girar sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

Max pudo notar como claramente Rei hacia lo posible por ocultar esas emociones como aparentaba indiferencia a algo que el de ante mano sabia no podia ser indiferente, como si pudiera leer los claros pensamientos de Rei comenzo a acercarse a el.

Max sonrio y llamo la atencion del joven chino, mientras sus orbes doradas le observaban a la espectativa

"Kai llamo...dijo que llegaria un poco tarde..."-

Max miro como el semblante rigído y frustado de Rei poco a poco se relajaba y debilmente una suave sonrisa uliminaba su rostro

Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y lo que ahora menos queria era pensar en el molesto contenido de esa carta que jugaba en sus distraidos dedos "¡¡Demonios! se regaño mentalmente al no poder poner la devida atencion a esa carta,la habia arrojado hacia un lado, depositandola de mala gana en el pequeño buró, mirandola, algo preocupado, dio pequeño suspiro al ponerse de pie, debilmente cruzo la habitacion en la que se encontraba, y se detuvo en el enorme ventanal recargandose a un costado de ella.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la enorme ventana iluminaba delicadamente aquel lugar, le daba un toque mistico y algo perturbador, la luz de luna se reflejaba en aquellos ojos color artico, que lucian perdidos y algo apagados, la nostalgia se debatia claramente con la tristeza en sus ojos sin determinar en realidad que sentimiento seria el que se posesionaria de aquella mirada, habia recargado su cabeza, y, se abrazaba a si mismo intentando confortarse, el fuego en su cabello lucia apagado a punto de extinguirse como su pasion

"_esto no esta pasando, esto no puede ser verdad..."-_se repia ensimismado en sus pensamientos-_"no,no es verdad...yo Yuriy Ivanov, enamorado,-_bufó mentalmente mientras sus labios se torcian-_enamorado de aquel ser que sin mas es capaz de despertar sentimientos maravillosos en mi, es extraño como puede dar a mi frio corazón calor sin derretir siquiera un poco el hielo del mismo, mas me pregunto en verdad que es lo que sientes por mi, solo soy una divagación mas en tu mente, una sensacion mas a tu cuerpo, o simplemente no significo nada, si, mi corazón se oprime cuando pienso que solo jueguas conmigo que solo quieres que yo satisfaga tu deseo, con mi maravillosa figura, se muy bien lo que me pasa...no solo me he enamorado si no que tambien te amo, me regaño a mi mismo,por esas palabras-_cerró sus ojos resignado-_ el amor es algo que deliberadamente no deberia existir en mi vida, el amor es un sentimiento inutil, las personas que lo poseen solo sufren por la susodicha persona a la que aman, siempre perdonan sus errores, y les resiven con una calida sonrisa...simpre procuran ser lo mejor para la persona amada e incluso llegan a renunciar a sus sueños por la persona a la que dicen amar, pero que es relamente el amor, algunos dicen es una entrega incondicional, otros mas dicen, que, el amor, simplemente no existe que es un solo acuerdo de comunes propositos, no, el amor es inservible, pero tambien es algo muy necesario para poder decir que estas vivo, el corazón es algo que nada tiene que ver aqui, el corazón es lo un musculo, el cual es el encargado de de bombear sangre y dar vida...parte d mi cree eso mas otra parte de mi me dice que el simple hecho de que relacionen al corazón con el amor, es el por que el corazón es el encargado de dar vida...puede el amor mismo ser la respuesta de la vida?...no lo se...no quiero pensarlo...-_

Un suspíro escapo de los labios del chico pelirrojo, su mirada temblo al simple hecho de que su cabeza daba vueltas en un solo lugar, la habitacion se hacia inmensa a sus ojos y le causaba un pesar terrible, el suave crujir de una puerta llamo su atencion alguien habia entrado a sus apocentos, un joven mas alto que el, de ojos y cabello lavanda, miraba detenidamente al chico pelirrojo.

"Yuriv"...-susurro el chico al acercarce con un paso ligero pero firme, los ojos del pelirrojo tiemblaban al escuchar esa voz posesiva que lo reclamaba como suyo. Al verlo dirijirse a el el ojiazul cerro sus ojos para descubrir si eso era un mal sueño.

_"ahi esta de nuevo ese deje de vacio en tus palabras, sere yo quien lo imagine o simplemente es un juego mas de mi cabeza, miro tu rostro la luz de la luna reflejada en tu bello rostro me hace perderme en un mar de emociones, mi razón lucha contra mi deseo sin tener mucha suerte, veo que delicadamente te mueves hacia mi, rozas tu labios con los mios jugando provocativamente, en verdad sabes como tus juegos hacen perder mi cordura, mas sin embargo para ti no deja de ser un juego...o sí?-_Yuriy abrio los ojos algo confundido esa noche algo habia de diferente en los labios del ruso que lo acompañaba- _por que siento que esta noche es diferente, por que mi corazón se oprime al verte? por que siento este vacio en mi estomago, este interminable vaiven, por fin te decides besas mis labios sin delicadeza puedo sentir tu deseo fugaz de tomarme, me besaste y me sorprendiste, que puedo hacer? solo cerrar los ojos mientras me dejo llevar por tus seductoras caricias, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te conosco? una vida, a mi me parece muy poco..."_

Delicadamente el pelirrojo abrazo al chico un poco mas alto que el jugueteando un poco con su cabello, acerco sus labios timidamente a su oido

"Brian deseo estar contigo una eternidad"...-susurro el joven pelirrojo a su acompañante, la unica reaccion por parte de Kuznetzov fue posar sus manos en la delicada cintura del ojiazul y recargando su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho sin decir palabra alguna.

"_de nuevo lo haces...no me respondes, este silencio seplulcral me esta matando, una sensacion en mi cuello me dice que no me responderas, es natural, no es verdad? solo deseas verme desnudo...poseerme como siempre lo haces, terminar e irte, para volver la proxima vez, tus manos no son suaves, son muy bruscas quitando mi ropa, bien, yo hago lo mismo no te culpo tengo los mismos deseos de admirar tu belleza, tu belleza interior y tu belleza fisica, tu haras lo mismo conmigo?_

El joven pelirrojo comenzo a quitar la estorbosa chamarra de su acompañante, Brian dio un pequeño salto la sentir los suaves dedos de Yuriy deslizarse habilmente debajo de su playera, hasta su pecho, la sensacion algo fria de sus dedos causo un escalofrio masivo en su piel, sensacion que solo logro ahogar en una leve sonrisa, Ivanov termino de quitar la playera del joven Kuznetzov, acaricio agilmente el bien formando pecho del chiko memorisando cada rincon de el, mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados, con su semblante soñador.

Una calida sensacion logro llamar su atencion las fuertes manos de Brian se habia cerrado alrededor de las suyas, sudaban intensamente tratando de ocultar algo que hasta el momento parecia desconocido para Ivanov, lo miro con cierto deje de incredulidad y sin darse cuenta ladeo un poco su cabeza en una seña intorrativa al ver a Brian sonreirle

"Esta noche no he venido a hacer esto Yuriv, deseo hablar contigo si es posible"-

Yuriv abrio los ojos lleno de sorpresa, el tono calmado que habia usado realmente le habia dejado intranquilo y algo perturbado. Miro como Brian caminaba a la cama que ahi se encontraba, enmedio de esa triste habitacion, parecio no molestarle el hecho de que todo estuviera oscuro, la luz de la luna era el mejor faro en esa noche tranquila. Con un movimiento casi inperseptible invito a Yuriy a sentarse a su lado, el chico pelirrojo no habria notado tan sutil gesto de no haber sido por que no habia perdido detalle de el, con paso algo vacilante camino hacia el, sus ojos temblaban al ver a Brian tan quieto no era comun de su caracter ser asi, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veia actuar de una forma tan pasiva definitivamente algo no estaba bien...

_"te veo moverte hacia mi ,tu dulce cara luce claramente desconcertada, sabes que algo en mi no esta bien, tu mirada celeste penetra en mi buscando el error, tipico de ti, intentas saber el por que de mi actitud, sabes que no soy yo ,la simple razón, es que ahora todo mi ser te pertenece...mas...tengo algo triste que revelarte...no se si lo entiendas, mas es necesario que lo sepas" _

Yuriy sintio a su corazón golpear su pecho al ver un claro destello de tristeza en los ojos lavanda antes de cerrarse, un sabor amargo invadio su boca, y sus pupilas se entrecerraron en una mueca de dolor, mientras se sentaba su lado, un fuerte brazo paso por sus hombros sujetandolo con fuerza en seña protectora, el solo atino en recargar su cabeza en su hombro, se quedo estatico unos minutos,

"Yuriy..."-

Al escuchar su nombre el pelirrojo parecio cobrar vida cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que habia llegado ahi? no lo sabia, lo unico que sabia, era que queria mirar esos ojos lavandas sentir el bello sonido que su corazón hacia, el murmullo que conllevaba ver una vez mas esos ojos lavandas

_"que te pasa mi bello amor? por tus ojos se ven tan tristes?_-Brian estas bien?-pregunto en voz audible-_"una pregunta estupida...claro que no estas bien, me entristece ver que intentas sonreirme, acaso no me tienes la suficiente confianza de decirmelo?_

_-_"Si me dejas explicarte te dire lo me pasa"...-

Brian comenzaba a hablar con un susurro de voz, sus manos temblaron al buscar las palabras adecuadas, correctas, que no hicieran sentir incomodo al pelirojo

"sabes algo?-por fin comenzo- cuando entre te mire, ahi, parado junto a la ventana lucias como un angel, todo hermoso, iluminado por un aura magica que yo no comprenderia nunca, pense que era afortunado, el mas afortunado de esta tierra cuando tu sola mirada se poso en mi, mas al mismo tiempo me senti indigno de tal belleza, quien demonios soy yo para atreverme a posar mis ojos en una revelacion divina como tu"...-suspiro

Yuriy poso delicadamente uno de sus dedos en su boca y sonrio de una manera amable

"hablas de mi como si fuera algo inexistente, como si solo fuera una vision de tus sueños"-

"Mucho tiempo lo fuiste..."-contesto rapido y consiso Kuznetzov al bajar la vista

"pero ahora estoy aqui"-sonrio el pelirrojo

"Eso es lo que asusta"...-respondio Brian al mirar al pelirrojo_-"Al fín te lo he dicho...me asusta"_

_-"Escucho tus palabras y aun no las comprendo ,te asusta,que te asusta, acerco mucho mi cuerpo a ti en suplica muda, se que entiendes lo que te estoy preguntando"...-_

Yuriy cerro fuertemente una de sus manos cerca del pecho desnudo de Brian se arrullo con su respiracion y Brian solo atino a rodearle tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitiron; un abrazo enternecedor y lleno de fuerza.

"a que le temo?-

_" sabia que entenderias mi pregunta, por eso es que te amo..."-_

"a que no pueda darte lo que mereces, yo creci en este lugar, nadie me enseño a amar, mi vida se vio enfocada en una existencia vacia, llana, y opacada de odio, estaba acostumbrado a no sentir, ninguna clase de remordimiento, compasion, o algun sentimiento que tuviera que ver con ello, y sin darme cuenta en aquel oscuro rincon en el que Boris me habia dejado... una diminuta luz aparecio, un calor confortable me lleno de dicha...sabes lo que fue?-Brian se detuvo a esperar que Yuriy le contestara, el por su parte solo movio su cabeza en seña de negacion-fue tu sonrisa, aquella sonrisa sincera que el maldito de Kinomiya arrancara de tus labios"-

Brian no pudo evitar recordar, la sonrisa sincera que Yuriy le habia regalado a Kinomiya al final del torneo mundial, esa sonrisa que habia logrado conquistarle, esa sonrisa arrasadora que le habia provocado aquel malestar tan extraño para el en esos momentos...

"mi sonrisa?"-volvio a preguntar Yuriy incredulo, sacando al ojilavanda de sus recuerdos

Brian miro a Yuriy aquel tono inocente despojado de malicia, arranco una dulce sonrisa del rostro de las orbes lavanda

" si, tu sonrisa,te volviste algo inalcanzable para mi, algo que solo en mis sueños podria tener, me hice a la idea de que un angel como tu no posaria su mirada en un pobre diablo como yo, mas paso lo increible, me dedicaste una mirada, la mirada, se volvio sonrisa, la sonrisa, caricia, y la carica se volvio, un beso, eso me embragio de felicidad, mas con la felicidad vino el temor, jamas en mi vida alguien me habia acariciado, ni muchos menos besado, quiero transmitirte todos esos sentimiento ocultos en mi y que no logro transformar en acciones"-Brian miro a un punto indefinido antes de cerrar sus ojos

"Brian tu sabes lo que es el amor exactamente?"-pregunto algo confuso Ivanov sin mirarlo

La pregunta parecio sorprender a Kuznetzov, su rostro se confundio,y abrio los ojos, dio paso a que su astucia pudiera responderle, analizo su pregunta con los ojos cerrados como si intentara buscar la respuesta , mientras Yuriy lo miraba a la espectativa

"_perdoname que lo pregunte sin niguna delicadeza, pero en realidad necesito una respuesta necesito saber que es lo que siento por ti exactamente...-_

Brian sonrio al encontrar las mejores palabras, sinceras y sin ninguna malicia abrio sus ojos y un semblante bastante pasivo se apodero de el, miro al pelirrojo y le contesto:

_-_"nadie podria contestarte eso, tierno lobito, el amor es algo que nosotros representamos en alguien mas, sueños, iluciones, y algo mas, toman forma del amor en una persona, en sus virtudes, sus defectos, en cada detalle que lo hace especial a tus ojos, en mi..simpre siento una enorme descarga al escuchar tu nombre, se que aveces, me porto como idiota, adoro perder la cabeza ante tus caprichos, para mi es la forma mas sencilla de tener tu atencion,-fijo su vista al frente, hacia la nada- soy arrogante presumido y muchas veces testarudo, tu, eres egocentrista, poco paciente y mucho mas apasionado que yo, lo se.-su mirada se mostro triste y acongojada- Adoro solo mostrarme gentil contigo, ya que tu me enseñaste hacerlo, todo aquello maravilloso que florece en mi te lo le debo a ti Yuriy Ivanov,-sonrio de vuelta al pelirrojo asombrado- solo te pido un poco de pasiencia, dejame seguir descubirendo la menera de tratarte gentilemente, demostrarte que te amo, sin que mis acciones se sientan vacias, solo dame la oportunidad de aprender a tu lado"...-

Brian sonrio sinceramente a su gran amor intentando saber si habia utilizado las palabras correctas, intentando saber si Yuriy le habia comprendido, sus nervios comenzaron al no escuchar palabra alguna de Ivanov

"_hice mal en decirtelo "angel" ahora crees que soy debil y no meresco si quiera una mirada tuya? por favor habla deseo escuchar tu entonda voz deciendo una vez mas mi nombre, dime lo que sientes...lo que piensas..."_

Brian solo pudo acercar mas el cuerpo del pelirojo a manera de suplica. Yuriy por su parte solo oculto su rostro aferrandose desesperadamente a su pecho

"_que desconsiderado fui... ahora veo que me amas ahora veo que el un nuevo sentir en mi pecho ese fuego interminable eres tu, mi nombre en tu boca nunca se oyo tan perfecto melodioso y entonado. Te entiendo amor nunca nadie nos enseño a amar, este largo camino de emociones nuevas, sin razón y sin sentido, nos ha unido, tus palabras se volieron un frenesí incontrolable de emociones en mi pecho, Es verdad ahora que te tengo las dudas se han ido, se han vuelto una nube lejana en mis pensamientos, ahora se que tus besos, no son, vacios, tus cariosas, no son dolorosas, y que tu forma lujuriosa de tratarme es la unica que hasta el momento conoces, es verdad ya no hay nada que temer"_

_-"_Brian...-suspiro Yuriy-esta noche me dejaras ser quien te guie...dejame mostrarte lo delicado que puedes ser conmigo"-termino sin levantar la mirada del pecho del ruso

Brian suspiro aliviado al ver que su suplica habia sido escuchada y que una vez mas esos hermoso labios habian dicho su nombre.

Las orbes lavanda sintieron como algo se desprendia de su pecho, Yuriy se alejaba de el un poco, suavemente lo empujo en la cama dejandolo recostado, a lo que no puso resistencia alguna, los labios del pelirojo eran como un balsamo a la aflijida mente de Kuznetzov,su manera delicada de besar su cuello le llenaba de dicha, imitandolo beso suavemente al hombro de Yuriy dejandose llevar completamente, sintio como el pelirojo bajaba lentamente por su pecho besando cada rincon en el, saboreando y degustando aquel manjar para el pelirojo...

"no hay ninguna duda de que eres delicioso Brian"...-susurro el pelirrojo entrecortadamente

"me gustaria ser el unico"-replico ironico el joven Kuznetzov, las bellas orbes lavanda se abrieron llenas de sorpresa al escuchar una delicada risa por parte de Ivanov-"que es tan gracioso?"- repuso algo confundido y a la vez indignado Kuznetzov, levanto su vista y lo vio, una imagen digna de admiración...

El pelirrojo habia puesto curiosamente una mano cerca de su boca evitando que su risa se volviera mas fuerte, y se incorporo un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cadera del ruso. A los ojos de Brian lucia tierno e indefenso, mas con aire sensual extremo, bastante sedector como para poder resistirse a el...

"me parece bastante encantador que aun en una situacion asi,no cambies tu manera de ser...-sonrio el pelirrojo

Yuriy levanto levemente su rostro para mirar al ojilavanda, dejandolo con una expresion sorprendida, un Brian boquiabierto admiro la piel del pelirrojo, lucia mas palida de lo normal dando un aspecto mitíco y algo irreal, la luz de la luna abrigaba dulcemente el suave color rosa de sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban de una manera incomprensible e intensa y su piel parecia reflejar la debil Luz y sin poder evitarlo abrio un poco los labios intentando decir algo ,mas, su voz parecia haber desaparecido

Yuriy noto como los labios de Brian se abrian un poco, escuho un debil sonido que no pudo interpretar, vio como las mejillas de Brian eran azotadas por un rojo intenso dandole un aspecto muy tentador, esos labios se veian suaves, humedos, y bastante tersos...el ojiazul se acerco a ellos y a unos pocos cemtimetros de ellos susurro:

"Quieres decir algo Kuznetzov?"...-reto deliberadamente

Dejo a su aliento chocar con el de Brian mientras el comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas rapido al ver al pelirrojo acercarse, su tono dulce fue remplazado por uno mas sensual y provocativo.

Kuznetzov parecio despertar de un sueño, ahi estaba de nueva cuenta la actitud retadora y algo arrogante de Ivanov, una sonrisa algo maqueabelica crecio en su rostro y decidio seguir el dulce y sensual "juego" que Ivanov le proponia.

Sujeto firmemente la cadera de Ivanov a la suya con una manos y con la otra la coloco al costado del torso de Yuriy, deliniando su moldeada cintura suviendo debilmente por el costado memorizando el camino hasta su hombro, acaricio su cuello subiendo a su mejilla donde se detuvo.

"por que hablar si te lo puedo mostrar Ivanov"-

Brian entrecerro sus ojos al igual que Yuriy, el ojilavanda miraba fijamente como los ojos articos ahora quemaban en un sentimiento que bien podria ser amor, ahora le dominaban y en estos casos no le desagradaba ser la "victima".

Era demasiado tentador y abrumante entrecerro los ojos articos sintiendo como un fuego interno le consumia, esos labios exquisitamente humedos parecian haberle hipnotizado, su mente ensoñadora pedia con desesperacion embriagarse en esos labios finos.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionadamente, intenso, ambas lenguas peleaban por hacer ceder a la otra, se saboreaban mutuamente, Yuriy intento separarse un poco, necesitaba aire eso era seguro, mas la posesiva boca de Brian le retuvo un poco al morder su labio inferior, para despues dejarlo ir.

Yuriy respiraba algo agitado en verdad que Brian sabia como arrebatarle el aliento a alguien, lo miro jugetonamente, y con un dedo comenzo a trazar lineas en su mejilla

"pretendias ahogarnos en ese beso Brian?-

Kuznetzov mantenia los ojos cerrados dejandose arrullar por ese canto angelical, era la primera vez que la voz de Yuriy sonaba realmente amorosa, y asi, sin mirar al pelirrojo respondio:

"que mas da si muero en tus labios..."-afirmo decidido Kuznetzov

Como que "que mas da"? si murieras por un simple beso no podrias disfrutar...o mas bien disfrutarme...-corrigio Yuriy seductoramente, el comentario mismo provoco que el cuerpo de Brian se tensara debajo de Ivanov, su pulso se acelero al sentir los labios del pelirrojo desender por su torso, mientras con una, algo apresurada, mano, forsejeaba con su pantalón, ciertamente era algo exitante, los besos del pelirrojo parecian quemarle por dentro.

Ese calor pronto se volvio una suplica muda en su ser, su cabeza, y su corazón se habian puesto de acuerdo, en gritar a todo su ser que deseaban mas del pelirrojo, un poco molesto de que esa maldita vocesita no le permitiera disfrutar un poco mas de las caricias del pelirrojo, ¡¡Basta!-grito molesto Kuznetzov para si mismo..'_la unica manera en que te callaras es si te hago caso'-_se repitio.

De un movimiento algo brusco cambio posiciones con Ivanov, retubo sus muñecas en la cama y aprisiono la cadera del pelirrojo entre sus rodillas.

Yuriy sintio un fuerte movimiento que por unos momentos lo desoriento, ahora era el quien estaba en la cama, con las manos de Brian cerrandose como grilletes en sus muñecas, Yuriy dio un pequeño salto al pensar en que Brian volveria a ser un salvaje con el, y lo tomaria sin ninguna consideracion. Abrio los lentamente para ver algo que posiblemente no le gustaria, su agitada respiracion parecio calmarse al ver una mirada tierna resplandecer en los orbes lavanda y algo mas, una extraña mezcla, ya que tambien relampagueaban deseos dominates y algo salvajes.

Ahi estaba con el pelirrojo a sus expensas dominado completamente por su peso su mirada estallo en lujuria al ver a Yuriy, con los ojos cerrados en seña sumisa, todo abria vuelto a ser como antes de no haber sido por que su mente decidio traicionarlo en ese momento, al repetir las dulces palabras de Ivanov en su cabeza _"dejame mostrarte lo delicado que puedes ser conmigo"_

"_eres un idiota Kuznetzov, por poco repites el mismo error es verdad debo lograr que Yuriy sea sumiso, sin lastimarlo, insitarlo a que el se entrege a mi,"-_

El ruso de cabello lavanda observo al pelirrojo abrir sus articos ojos, le dedico la mirada mas tierna que poseia, y se conforto cuando unas suaves manos lo atrejeron, Yuriy habia recostado a Brian en su pecho en seña de que ahora le tocaba a el saborearlo, asi como el ojiazul lo habia hecho anteriormente con el.

Brian parecio entender el silencioso llamado del pelirrojo y comenzo a besar suave y a la vez freneticamente su pecho...ya era hora de darle un nuevo rumbo a aquellas sensaciones explosivas

Brian acaricio al pelirrojo aparto un mechon de cabello de su rostro, con lentitud desendio sensualmente hasta el pantalon de Ivanov, con movimientos suaves e inquisidores, comenzo a jugetear en la prenda, el ojilavanda pudo notar como el "Juego" de ambos comenzaba a tener estragos mas notorios en ambos cuerpos, Ivanov comenzaba a respirar agitado, y el sentia que el calor en esa habitacion comenzaba a ser sofocante.

Un sonido llamo su atencion hacia la puerta, el joven rubio corrio hacia a ella, la abrio y unos rubí le miraban indiferentemente, Max sonrio discretamente cuando el chico de cabello bicolor extendio un paquete hacia el.

"ahí esta lo que me habias pedido"...-dijo tranquilamente el dueño de esos ojos frios

"te lo agradesco mucho, Kai"...-menciono el joven Mizuhara, mientras con la otra mano hacia una seña a su invitado a pasar, el bicolor solo gruño un poco para despues entrar de mala gana,la dulce voz del joven Mizuhara llamo su atencion al aclarar un poco la garganta y en un tono suave y bastante sutíl hablar

"Kai...enseguida estare con ud. pasa a la sala Rei esta esperando ahí...-

Era su imagicion o el nombre de Rei habia sonado mas fuerte, en toda la oracion...,sintio su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar ese nombre sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color rosa palida y una oleada de calor se agito en el; Max habia notado como Kai se detenia en seco y agachaba su cabeza dejando caer unos mechones en sus ojos, para despues seguir caminando, hasta perderse en la entrada, Mizuhara rio de una forma calmada al ver la reaccion de su capitan, miro el paquete y se dispuso a buscar al joven Kinomiya

Se encontraba jugeteando con la copa en sus manos, el vino iba y venia de un lado a otro en ella, miraba con desden el vino ya caliente, Max habia salido hacia ya un buen rato y no regresaba, se encontraba aburrido y algo desesperado, el sonido del tick tack del reloj no favorecia en nada su estado ocioso. Escucho suaves pasos acercarse a el por el pasillo que estaba a su derecha, pensando que seria Max quien llegaria por ahi Rei no presto atencion a los pasos que suavemente se acercaban, su corazón dio un extraño vuelco que hacia mucho no daba, mas que Rei conocia a la perfeccion, su sangre parecio detenerse y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir a su carazón saltar, no quedaba duda alguna, la persona, él era la persona que se acercaba.

Kai siguio su camino a la pequeña sala cada paso que daba parecia que su corazón, escaparia, por fin lo veria...ni el sabia que palabras exactas le diria, ni siquiera sabia como actuaria, se debatian en silencio su corazón y su cabeza, su corazón alegaba que corriera, que aun no se sentia seguro de ver al neko, mas su cabeza le decia que no podia hacer, en primera: por que por eso habia hecho ese viaje y en segunda: no podia mostrarle a nadie que habia salido corriendo, para no ver a Rei, mientras el joven Hiwatari divagaba, sus pasos haian llevado a su destino, Kai abrio los ojos al senitr una presencia en la misma habitacion a la que llegaba, no pudo evitar quedar estatico, al verlo con esa delicada mueca de fastidio, lo vio girar el rostro, y sus bellos ojos dorados se posarón, en los suyos llenos de sorpresa

Rei miraba algo molesto a la copa pensando en como un poco de vino te puede hacer divagar, lo que el creia estupideces, su rostro giro al ver por el rabillo del ojo a una persona lleguar, sus ojos mostraron su clara sorpresa ahi estaba Kai vestido tan formalmente, con unos pantalones y saco, oscuro, camisa y corbata bien arregladas, ya no llevaba esos caracteristicos triangulillos azules en sus mejillas, y su porte lucia mucho mas varonil, ya no era un chiquillo sus facciones de habian vuelto duras, y su mirada reflejaba la experiencia que habia adquirido, sin duda alguna un espectaculo muy tentador para el joven chino.

Kai intento decir palabra alguna mas su voz parecia no querer dejar de temblar en su garganta, decidio tragar un poco de saliva, que duramente se deslizo por su garganta y sin mas decir paso de lado junto a Rei para sentarse en un sofa cercano

Rei lo vio moverse su dulce aroma paso junto a el hasta detenerse en un sofa cercano, habia seguido al chiko Hiwatari con la mirada,un hueco en su estomago mas asemejado a un vacio le invadio Kai habia pasado junto a el sin decir palabra alguna, apretando sus puños, dandose valor para hablar, remojo un poco sus labios, para poder continuar,

"Kai..-susurro el chino- "aun estas enojado conmigo?"-

Kai fijo una mirada indiferente en el chino para despues suspirar levemente.

"pues yo..."

Las suaves sabanas de seda se rozaban contra su cuerpo desnudo provocandole una suave sensacion, aspiro, el dulce aroma que le habia compañado toda la noche lentamiente abrio los ojos articos para que no le lastimara mucho el reflejo del sol, acaricio suavemente el pecho en el que se habia quedado dormido, comenzo a besarlo suavemente para despertar al dueño y llamar su atención.

Brian sintio un jugeteo en su pecho podriciendole cosquillas sonrio un poco al poder sentir como esa boca bajaba por su abdomen, abrio esos ojos lavanda buscando al responsable de aquella deliciosa sensacion, y miro divertido al pelirrojo mientras hacia su tarea

"es que nunca te cansas Ivanov?"-dijo sarcastico Kuznetzov al acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo

_"esta mañana tu voz es diferente, es la primera vez que despiertas a mi lado, esta vez no te fuiste dejandome triste, mi corazón salta, se llena de dicha, por fin lo primero que escucho es tu voz al despertar"_

Yuriy sonrio discretamente feliz al comentario de Brian, mezclo su sonrisa con otra un poco sarcastico y enfrento a Kuznetzov, con una mirada relampageante.

"a que te refieres con "cansarme"? si yo siempre estoy lleno de energia...-

Ivanov termino por acomodarse en pecho de Brian quedando semi rescostado en su pecho, teniendo muy de cerca al ojilavanda, cerro los ojos y dio un breve beso

"eres muy desconsiderado, lo primero que debiste haberme dicho era "buenos dias"...-susurro Ivanov sensualmente

Brian sonrio maliciosamente y coloco sus manos en la cadera del pelirrojo

"buenos dias..."-susurro-"mas te recuerdo que dentro de poco no seran tan buenos, he dormido en tu habitacion, dudo mucho que no noten el hecho de que mi habitacion esta vacia"-

"y eso que? sin Boris en esta abadía, que puede preocuparte? el hecho de que los jovenes reclutas murmuren que no puedes vivir sin tu 'capitan'"-

El tono retador de Yuriy provoco que lo ojos lavanda temblaran de forma bastante conocida, un reproche mudo se apodero de ellos mientras Ivanov lo veia divertido, al pensar en que seguia

"pues esos idiotas moriran antes de decir cualquier estupides..."-siseo Brian molesto golpeando su puño

La risa del pelirrojo llamo la atencion de Brian, lo viea reierse sus labios se curveaban de una forma deliciosa, mas aun resistiendose a la tentacion, adopto una actitud de indignacion falsa

"y se puede saber de que te ries?"...-

"de nada, solo pensaba en el pobre que se atreva a retarte..."-

Yuriy hizo su mirada falsamente inocente a un lado mas sus ojos se pintaron tristes al ver la carta que la noche anterior la habia perturbado. Brian vio como los ojos articos de Ivanov se apagaban, un destello triste brillo, se apodero de ellos, lo unico que pudo hacer fue acariciar la mejillas del pelirrojo llamando su atencion

"que pasa? ocurre algo?"- pregunto Kuznetzov

Yuriy se incorporo y sento en la cama dandole la espalda a ojilavanda, agacho su cabeza en una seña vergonzosa y junto sus nerviosas manos intentando mitigar un poco sus nervios.

Brian se enderezo hasta sentarse en la cama miro a la espectativa al pelirrojo y espero, escucho un leve suspiro de yuriy antes de comenzar a hablar

"debo marchar a Japón...-dijo al fin-" Kai me encesita"...-

Brian sintio como su furia estallaria, aun en contra de su voluntad, su sangre hirvio cuando el recuerdo del chiko Hiwatari abnibulo su mente, trayendo a flote muchas que debieron quedarse en el pasado

"de nueva cuenta te vas... dejandome por Hiwatari...-bufo Brian

Yuriy suspiro sabia lo que venia una nueva escena de celos de su querido novio.

"yo no te dejo por nadie Kuznetzov"...-

"en ese caso te prohibo r a Japon, mas especificamente con el molesto de Hiwatari...-estallo por fin Brian saltando de la cama, quedando al lado contrario del pelirrojo

Yuriy brinco de la cama completamente indignado por la actitud de SU ((.)) Brian y sin mirarlo le respondio secamente

"no te he dado derecho, de decirme que puedo o que no puedo hacer, hare lo que me plasca y cuando me plasca... entendiste Kuznetzov?"-

Brian sintio una furia incontrolable nacer de su pecho, Ivanov ahora le pertenecia y no podia dejar que asi, sin mas, lo cambiara por cierto sujeto frio, y huraño que yacia en Japón

CONTINUARA...

Atte. Kanna Higurashi


	2. Recuerdos

Kanna llega bien Kuquis (termino de Kanna para decir tontamente feliz XD) muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, gracias niñas bonitas Celen marinaiden, Mako-chau, mayi, y hikaru-chan 15 ((que por cierto nee san ya quiero saber en que acaba tu historia, ya que me declaro una fan de Keishi))

kanna: si, para mi semidesgracia y mi semifortuna beyblade no me pertenece pertenece al Gran Aoki Takao...((si me perteneciera el yaoi no faltaria ¬¬)) asi que sin mas preambulo a comezar...

Amór ó desengaño

Cap.2 "Recuerdos"

Aquellos ojos lavanda regañaban en silencio a esos articos que le miraban, su mente aun no podia prosesar las palabras que habia dicho,habia sido un mero impulso gritarle al pobre de Ivanov que le "prohibia" ir a perseguir a Hiwatari

"_estoy en todo mi derecho de prohibirtelo, no quiero que veas a Hiwatari, no quiero que el te aleje de mi otra vez,"_

Este pensamiento daba vueltas en su ya aturdida mente, recuerdos y sensaciones se mezclaban, en circulo vicioso que parecia no terminar....

Yuriy habia dado la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a Kuznetzov, cualquiera habria escapado al ver la mirada explosiva del joven Ivanov, mas Brian no era cualquiera cierto??, ahi estaba el parado mirandole en forma de reproche.

-"que significa esa mirada Kuznetzov...???"-hablo el pelirrojo en un tono amenazadoramente bajo y siseante

-"como te atreves a perseguir a Hiwatari, despues de lo que te hizo???"...-respondio Brian

-"no lo estoy persiguiendo...tu estas sacando conclusiones estupidas..."-sisieo Ivanov

-"oh conclusiones estupidas"-replico Brian-"se te hace estupido que Hiwatari te tratara como te trato esa noche y aun asi piensas seguir a TU Iceberg"...-

El enfasis en la palabra 'tu' hizo hervir la sangre de Ivanov como si se tratase de una caldera su pensamiento racional se alejo, sintio como la furia crecia de manera desmedida y ese sentimiento de reproche dominaba su cabeza....

-"En verdad eres, un estupido, eres el mas estupido de este planeta"...-

El comentario hiriente del pelirrojo tiro una cuerda no conocida en el joven de ojos lavandas, sintio una enorme sensacion de tristeza que le oprimia el pecho, se mezclaba extrañamente con un claro reproche, y algo de desconfianza, su ya aturdida mente, no ayuda a sus sentidos a relejarse, y que el recuerdo de Hiwatari no se alejara, no le ayudaba a mantener una mente lucida, se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento de resentimiento al peliazul, y al no encontrarse el la unica persona que pagaria por ello seria el pelirrojo

Yuriy vio como Brian se movia, su camino comenzaba a llevarlo hacia el, la mirada de Kuznetzov lucia claramente sombria, no cavia duda ya Brian estaba muy molesto!!!. Si algo que Yuriy sabia bien era no provocar a Kuznetzov, habria recordado aquello de no haber sido que su coraje, habia desplazado a su cordura, miro furioso a Kuznetzov mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas.

Brian miro como el pelirrojo lo miraba furico, sus pensamientos enmarañados, le molestaban enormemente retumbando en su cabeza, hasta provocarle un sumbido en sus oidos...En cuanto tuvo al pelirrojo a su alcanze, lo sujeto de los hombros fuertemente y le miro con una determinacion bastante familiar.

-"eres mio acaso te lo dedo recordar"...-

Brian beso por la fuerza los labios de Ivanov esperando respuesta y al no ser correspondida insistio mas,

"_como te puedes hacer esto...no te lo permitire Brian"..._

Yuriy coloco sus manos en el pecho de Brian, y con algo de esfuerzo logro retirar a Brian de si, sujeto el puño que se dirijia a su rostro, con una mano y miro al ojilavanda lleno de recelo

-"y yo te debo recordar el por que soy el capitan"...-

Brian miro lleno de sorpresa al pelirrojo, la fuerza que poseia era claramente superior a la suya, noto como Ivanov trato de intimidarlo, a lo que el respondio con una mirada desafiante, Yuriy solto el puño de Brian y lo miro arrogantemente y con desden, bastante irritante para Kuznetzov

-"ire a tomar una ducha"...-

La indiferencia con la que Ivanov se habia marchado, habia dejado a Brian congelado, en cualquier otra sutuacion, habria perseguido al pelirrojo le habria gritado y quiza, tal ves, quiza le habria golpeado, todo habia sido tan rapido, Yuriy le habia visto con una mirada decepcionada, y eso le habia hecho que su enojo se hubiera borrado como si nunca hubiera existido

Yuriy entro en el baño de su habitacion y cerro la puerta, adentro se recargo en ella y cerro sus ojos intentando olvidar aquella discucion con Brian, no podia enojarse totalmente con el, despues de todo, era natural, lo que habia pasado con Kai no era algo que se olvidara facilmente, suspiro cansado, se dirijio directamente a la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente, recorriera su cuerpo, sus musculos poco a poco se relajaban, y su mente descansaba.

Brian comenzo a escuchar el sonido de la regadera, y miro la puerta, estaba sentado en la cama, acaricio suavemente las sabanas, recordando el suave arrullo que Ivanov le habia regalado la noche anterior. como su cuerpo se habia fusionado, la forma tan apasionada de Ivanov de entregarse. Miro de nueva cuenta la puerta y suspiro resignado, una pequeña sonrisa amarga, se formo en su rostro y camino hacia la puerta giro la perilla y vio a Yuriy en la caida de agua y se deleito.

Yuriy escucho el suave crujir de la puerta y retomo su actitud indignada, se volteo y dio la espalda al ojilavanda

-"que quieres Kuznetzov??"...-pregunto agriamente

Escucho a Brian suspirar, y esto le extraño penso que Brian entraria a gritarle seguir diciendole, reclamarle algo, mas el silencio de Brian le inquieto, giro su rostro

-"Brian".-comenzo a decir

-"tienes razón a veces soy muy estupido...mas soy un estupido por amarte tanto"-

Los ojos de Yuriy reflejaban su clara sorpresa Brian dandole la razón, sintio un hueco en el corazón, algo ya conocido cuando peleeaba con Brian, un irremediable sentimiento de culpa y un poco de remordimiento le aquejaban y esta vez no seria la ecepcion; un suave movimiento llamo su atencion Brian caminaba hacia la regadera, entro en ella observo el agua correr por el cuerpo del pelirrojo siguio con la mirada una gota que se delizo por su cuerpo sin pudor y siguiendo su camino rodeo a Ivanov de la cintura

-"no pense que tus brazos fueran mas calidos que anoche"....-susurro el ojiazul

Era extraño los brazos de Brian irradiaban una extraña calidez, agradable al tacto, el cuerpo de Brian comenzo a adquirir un tono rosado, debido al agua caliente, asi permanecio unos cuantos minutos, cerro sus ojos deleitandose con el cuerpo desnudo de Ivanov

"_siempre es lo mismo peleamos discutimos y nos perdonamos, si asi soy feliz contigo, no sabes cuanto te amo, es verdad debo aprender a ser mas comprensivo contigo"..._-los ojos cerrados de Brian ocultaban a felicidad que irradiaban al tener al pelirrojo otra vez en sus brazos

-"Yuriy si vas a ir con Kai me puedes explicar por que??...-

-"Da"...-susurro Ivanov mientras acariciaba aquellos brazos fuertes que rodeaban su cintura y cerraba sus ojos para hablar consigo

_"por que no puedo molestarme contigo?? es esa simple actitud, lo noto estas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por comprenderme, te lo agradesco. Ese aire helado que antes te envolia se ha disipado, ahora somos como 2 niños aprendiendo a caminar, no deseo que ese caracter tuyo cambie, amo de ti esa forma de ser tan explosiva y aplastante, eso es algo que me insita, tus labios se volvieron un pecado, y tu cuerpo es el fruto prohibido, si te tomo... perdere mi paraiso, o ganare la gloria??"_

-"sabes no fue tan mala idea el haber discutido desnudos...ahora estas aqui en la regadera desnudo conmigo y sobre todo a mi completa merced"...-

Brian suspiro cuando la mirada de Yuriy volvio a ser la ,misma retadora y jugetona de siempre recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Yuriy y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte

Yuriy no se esparaba un acto tan calido por parte del ruso, le tomo por sorpresa cuando Brian susurro 'por favor explicame' y lo unica manera de corresponderle fue aferrandose mas a su cuello

-"Que pasa??"...-pregunto Yuriy

-"volvi a recordar a Kaí y todo lo que paso...mas lo...que mas me afecto fue recordar esta noche...pense que al ver a kai te olvidarias de mi y"...-

Yuriy coloco un dedo en la boca de Brian adivinando lo que diria y pensaria

-"no me arrepiento de nada...en el memento que mencionaste a Kai tome represarias en contra tuya por que justamente en esa noche mencione tu nombre, y eso me hizo explotar en furia contra ti estaba reprochando el hecho de que no te dieras cuenta de ello, por eso esa noche tu me encontraste asi"...-

-"puede que sea asi mas el saber que Kai...y que aun...-

-"lo se...-interrumpio Yuriy-"mas me deja mas tranquilo, que siempre estaras ahi para atraparme...cuando caiga sabes a lo que me refiero??"-

-"y simpre estare...eso quiere decir que el chico Hiwatari ya no esta en tus pensamientos??"...-

Yuriy acerco su rostro a Brian y le beso, saboreo el dulce sabor del agua, deslizandose juguetonamente en el rostro del ruso ojilavanda, se separo y miro aquellos ojos...

-"eso responde tu pregunta"...-susurro Ivanov sin apartar mucho su boca de Brian haciendo que ambos alientos chocaran. Brian le miro seductoramente y pregunto:

-"aunque quiero saber algo: si aun no olvidas lo que paso con Kai por que insistes en ir a verlo??"-

-"por que se lo prometi...antes de que el se marchara a Japon... se lo prometi...-

-"que le prometiste???"...-

Yuriy levanto un dedo curioso y unas curiosas orejillas lobesnas aparecieron de la nada junto con una cola que se agitaba detras de el

-"le prometi que lo ayudaria con cierto Chino delicioso"...-rio Yuriy

Brian lo miro de reojo mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, y su mirada se volvio repentiamente desconfiada

-"lo que quieres decir es que torturaras a Hiwatari, para que se le declare a Rei..."-

Yuriy solo sonrio de una manera muy inocente, que mas que inocente lucia macabra.

-"terminemos de bañarnos y te explicare...aunque la forma del agua de recorrer tu cuerpo suele desconcentrarme mucho"...-

El pelirrojo acaricio el bien formado pecho de Brian sintiendo como sus pectorales se tensaban a su tacto, delicadamente paseo sus dedos recorriendo hasta por fin detenerse en los hombros del chico.

Un pequeño colmillo aparecio en la boca de Yuriy mientras el saboreaba el cuerpo de Kuznetzov

Brian tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Ivanov, y lo estrello debilmente en la pared del baño

-"Te gusta sufrir verdad Ivanov??"-susurro Brian en al oido del pelirrojo......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei seguia mirando a Kai lo esucho suspirar y sus sentidos se aceleraron su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho, podia escuchar su propio ritmo cardiaco, sentia su sangre pesada y los minutos parecian volverse años, pesados años...

Rei vio como el chico Hiwatari levantarse y quitar su pesada gabardina para con cuidado dejarla en el sillon en el que estaba sentado, lo vio de nueva cuenta abria su boca, contuvo el aliento al ver como esos 2 Rubies se incruztaban en sus ojos color oro

-"pues yo...no estoy molesto, aquella ocasion solo dijiste tu sentir y yo no puedo enojarme por ello"...-

Kai miro de lado al encontrarse con aquellos ojos oro, sintio un suave color rasado en sus mejillas. Un silencio bastante prolongado se escucho despues de la voz de Kai

-"pense que habias regresado a Rusia, por que no querias verme"...-

Kai volvio a fijar su mirada en el chino, el se encontraba cabisbajo, unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubrian sus ojos de la vista del ruso-nipon. Los ojos rubi se posaron en el cuando el neko le miro decididamente, no habia prestado atencion en el primer momento que lo vio, a simple vista lucia igual, mas eso no era cierto, seguia llevando sus tradicionales ropas chinas, ese cabello largo, su caracterista cintilla blanca en el cabello y su ya tan caracterista cinta con el yin-yang, mas su rostro lucia diferente, era verdad, se habia convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, sus facciones afelinadas parecian haberse acentuado mas y sus ojos dorados brillaban, con mas luz de la que Kai pudiera recordar.

-"Estando en rusia..tube mucho tiempo para pensar, aunque tambien cometi unos cuantos errores"...-

Rei noto el claro cambio de voz de Kai y sintiendose mas relajado se sento a su lado, sonrio amablemente al chico y pregunto:

-"puedo saber que clase de errores??"...-

Kai se encontraba muy ensimismado viendo a Rei caminar hacia el su paso seguia siendo ligero y gracil, vio al chino mover los labios y preguntarle algo, lo que Kai no esperaba era contestar mecanica y sinceramente

-"Tuve una relacion con alguien y no funciono"...-

Kai abrio los ojos lleno de sorpresa como habia dicho eso enfrente de Rei despues de que el... se regaño y maldijo por haber dicho esas palabras. Noto como Rei intento sonreirle de manera amable mas, su sonrisa no pudo haber sido mas fingida...

-"oh, ya veo, lo lamento mucho":..-

Rei callo subitamente al escuchar su propia voz, habia sonado ronca y apagada, una inevitable sombra cayo en sus ojos y sintio por segunda vez a su corazón romperse.

-"Rei, escucha yo"...-

Kai no pudo evitar sentir esa horrible sensacion de vacio, aun no aprendia a tratar bien a la persona que mas le importaba, aun era un inexperto en esa clase de sentimientos, no hayaba la manera de ser delicado con Rei. Sus nervios estallaron al ver al chino tan cabisbajo e intentando reponer su error intento hablar, mas su misma voz se opuso a ello, la congoja se volvio mayor al ver esa sombra en los ojos de Rei.

Subitamente esos ojos dorados volieron a posarse en las gemas color rojo, y un poco antes de cerrarse Kai noto un leve brillo en ellos _'lagrimas??'_penso

-"note preocupes...no tienes por que dar explicaiones"..-

Kai inconsientemente deslizo su mano hacia la mano que Rei tenia en el sofa la tomo con fuerza mientras el neko le miraba sorprendido...Cuando la propia habitacion parecia estar envuelta en un aire magico, perfecto para arreglar todo, un sonido familiar llamo la atencion en el pasillo al parecer Takao se aproximaba griatndo algo acerca de la comida, unos cuantos minutos despues el joven kinomiya entraba a la pequeña sala, junto con una charola llena de bocabillos, y justo a su espalda Max hacia todo lo posible por no tirar las charolas que el llevaba

Kai sintio como esa suave sensacion, esa calida piel se escapaba de su mano, y junto con ella se llevaba una minima esperanza. Vio como Rei ayudaba al joven Mizuhara con la charola, la deposito en una pequeña mesa de centro.

En el resto de la noche no volvio a pasar nada relevante, Rei evito a mirada de Kai y mostro una indiferencia algo inusual en una persona tan dulce como, el, la platica no fue nada relevante por que Kai no presto atencion a ello, su mirada estaba fija en el ventanal destras del sillon en que se encontraba, escucho a Takao hacer unos cuantos comentarios acerca de el, molestandolo con lo de simpre, no presto atencion, se encontraba mas frustado en lo que habia pasado, con Rei toda la noche habia estado buscando la mirada del chino, y este sin ninun tacto solo le ignoraba, Algo luminoso y pequeño llamo su atencion

-"una luciernaga..."-susurro Kai

La vos de Kai parecio sacar de su conversacion a Max Takao y Rei, todos fijaron su mirada en el ventanal, efectivamente una luciernaga paseaba por la ventan, y en verdad ofrecia un espectaculo, mas no dejaba de ser una luciernaga, los chixos volvieron a su conversacion, sin mas, mas Kai seguia fijo en aquella luciernaga, '_parece un copo de nieve cayendo'_ penso el peliazul, no pudo evitar que varios recuerdo llagaran a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

La nieve suave ligera, como pocas ocasiones en aquella cuidad, los pasos se un joven se escuchaban, en aquellas paredes frias.

-"veo que por fin llegaste"...-escucho una voz en su espalda

-"no sabia que me esperabas"...-ironizo Hiwatari

-"sabes que siempre espero"...-dijo con tono sarcastico su acompañante

Kai comenzo a caminar de nueva cuenta, mas una suave pero fuerte mano le tomo por la muñeca, haciendolo voltear, su mirada molesta se poso en el dueño de esa osadia, como se atrevia a tocarle siquiera, mas estando en aquella situacion.

-"sueltame Ivanov"...-ordeno Kai, mostrandose sereno, e intentando no cometer un asesinato

El pelirrojo sujeto con mucha ma fuerza la muñeca de Kai y lo miro retadoramente

-"sabes algo Kai, acabo de discutir con Brian y no estoy de muy buen humor..."-siseo el ojiazul

-"yo no tengo nada que ver en tus pleitos amorosos, con Kuznetzov, sueltame"...-

-"oh es verdad, tu tienes problemas mas importantes, uno de ellos olvidar, el simple hecho de que cierto chino te dijera que te amaba....ah no espera...despues de eso saliste corriendo del pobre sin decir nada"...-el tono sarcastico de Ivanov termino por acabar el aplomo de Hiwatari

De un movimiento rapido Kai se libro del agarre de Ivanov, lo sujeto del cuello de la chamarra y lo azoto brutalmente, en un pared cercana. El pelirrojo comenzo a reir burlonamente mientras, la furia en aquellos ojos iba en aumento.

-"no pruebes tu suerte Ivanov"...-siseo Kai con el pelirrojo aun en sus manos

-"y se puede saber desde cuando eres tan expresivo, Kai???...-susurro el ojiazul-"perece que la influencia del neko realmente te ha afectado"...-

Kai deposito a Yuriy en el suelo suavemente, algo tibio comenzo a correr por su cuerpo y...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ruido muy fuerte llamo la atencion de Kai sacandolo de sus pensamientos, una botella habia caido al suelo y habia rodado a sus pies, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no habia notado, como era que Takao estaba completamente ebrio y Max por su parte le ayudaba ponerse de pie...mientras, Takao insistia en que no estaba ebrio y susurraba cosas dulsonas a Max, Kai observaba a Rei se veia un poco mejor que Takao, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un rojo ardiente, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y su boca mostraba una sonrisa algo triste y perdida.

-"ire a acostar a Takao, en un momento regreso"...-anuncio el rubio, quien practicamente luchaba con Takao quien seguia insistiendo en seguir retando a Rei.

Max desaparecio por el pasillo, Kai seguia observando a Rei, era la primera vez que lo veia en ese estado, lo vio tomar otra botella que se encontraba cerca de suelo, retiro la tapa y bebio directamente de la boca de la botella, Rei sintio esa mirada incomoda y acusadora, en mudo reproche miro a Kai.

-"desde cuando tomas tanto??"...-pregunto Hiwatari acusadoramente

-"desde hoy"....-Rei volio a llevar la botella a su boca sin dejar de ver a Kai, su mirada acusadora, no se apartaba de el y un pequeño duelo, en silenco se desato, ambas miradas reprochaban muchas cosas...Kai decidio darse por vencido cuando esos ojos dorados brillaron con un reflejo parecido, al resentimiento.

-"perdona..."-fue lo unico que dijo Kai al quitar su mirada del chino

Max regreso y cuando se disponia a sentarse con Rei este se levanto subitamente y miro a Kai lleno de decepcion ...

-"perdona... Max debo irme"-, Rei tomo la botella en sus manos y se depidio del rubio dejandolo confundido y sin decir una palabra, el sonido de la puerta se escucho, todo quedo callado

-"que fue eso...Kai??"......-

-"no lo se"....-

Max miraba al ruso-nipon sus ojos lucian vacios y perdidos, el pequeño brillo que la presencia del chino le daban se habia esfumado. De repente como si un rayo hubiera partido los pensamientos del rubio, corrio hacia la entrada, Kai lo miro un poco confundido, lo vio regresar con un semblante preocupado y triste, Kai no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad la ver al rubio asi, alguien tan alegre como el no se pondria asi tan facilmente

-"pasa algo Max??"-pregunto el ruso

-"es Rei....nos habia comentado que no habia encontrado ninguna habitacion el los hoteles cercanos..y nos habia pedido darle hospedaje...revise la entrada Rei se llevo su equipaje...y a decir verdad me preocupa su estado, el no esta mas sobrio que Takao...-

Sin decir mas palabras Kai tomo su gabardina del sillon y se la puso, acomodaba el cuello de la misma cuando Max se acerco...

-"iras a buscarlo??"...-

Kai miro al rubio y con muna mirada le dio a entender que lo haria. Max comprendio el destello de preocupacion en las gemas rojas.

-"puedes traerlo aqui...ten mucho cuidado Kai"...-susurro el pecoso

Kai miro de nueva cuenta al rubio y se encamino al pasillo que daba a la entrada, y sin mirar al joven Mizuhara solo dijo:

-"yo me hare cargo de el no te preocupes, si algo pasa llamare lo prometo"....-

La figura de Kai se perdio en el pasillo, Max suspiro aliviado ahora que Kai se lo habia prometido, esa extraña mezcla de indiferencia preocupada, era muy especial en Kai, simpre podia mostrar que lo que sucediera no le importaba, mas cuando se le necesitaba siempre era muy confiable.

_-"tal ves sea por eso que le gustaste tanto a Rei...Kai"-_con este ultimo pensamiento Max camino a la habiatcion, en donde encontro a un Takao descobijado y muy desalineado, sonrio la ver al joven asi, con mucho cuidado volvio a taparlo con el futon, para despues acariciar suavemente su cabello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei caminaba por la calle, su mirada desafocada, le hacia tambalearse de un lado a otro, con un paso lento y vacilante, la maleta pesaba cada minuto que corria Rei sentia como un sueño irremedeable se apoderaba de el...observo una luz no muy lejos de ahi, se trataba de un faro, cuando hubo llegado se recargo en el, sin mas dejo caer, la pesada maleta, que llevaba en su mano izquierda, el sonido de batella vacia estrellandose en suelo fue lo unico que se escucho, apsenas se habia dado cuenta que esa calle estaba totalmente sola, Miro su mano derecha (mano en la que traia la botella) y la llevo directamente a su rostros un extraño sentimiento de verguenza le envolvia, a pesar de estar algo mareado sabia muy lo que hacia, no lo controlaba del todo, en un momento toda se habia vuelto, emociones y sensaciones.

_-"actue de una manera estupida...me vi como un adolecente que no tiene consiencia de sus actos, comienzo a ser un hombre y ni siquiera puedo controlar un poco la bebida??...no pude conternerme...**"tube una relacion con alguien y no funciono"** esas palabras no han dejado de sonar en mi aturdida mente, debo aceptarlo la furia me cego, el saber que alguien mas, tuvo tus labios, sintio tu calor, y lo peor no supo aprovecharlo...me dejo molesto pense que habia hecho lo correcto...al decir que te amaba y lo unico que logre fue perderte...fui un maldito estupido...-_los puños de Rei se apretaron con fuerza, antes de dar un golpe en sus muslos-_eres en verdad un estupido...por atreverte a amar a alguien que bien sabias era algo imposible....me gustaria regresar en el tiempo y asi poder evitar decirtelo...no que es mas martirio...el haber sufrido en silencio...o haber perdido al decirtelo Aun lo recuerdo, me di cuenta de mi verdadero sentir, cuando estube a punto de perderte, cuando casi mueres, en el ultimo torneo, sentimientos que habia negado ahora, gritaban por no ser ya ignnorados, gritaban a todo pulmon, que lo unico que querian era verte feliz, esa noche llore mucho, al pensar que eso era totalmente estupido, de todas la personas en este planeta tenia que haber fijado mi mirada en algo inacanzable, en algo perturbadoramente perfecto, la palabra determinacion habia cobrado vida, y habia tomado, tu forma...Todo en ti me parecia maravilloso...aun me parece...En aquella noche, habia preferido dejar de sufrir, solo esperaba el que me dijeras, que nunca me amarias pero eso nunca paso, solo me miraste, no me diste una respuesta, indiferente te alejaste, y no volvi a saber nada de ti...."-_

La memoria de Rei no pudo evitar traer consigo el recuerdo de como habia confesado sus sentimientos al chico bicolor

**FLASH BACK**

Rei miraba por un acantilado cerca del mar, extrañamente perdido, por fin lo habia entendido...por que de esa preocupacion y dolor, su corazón se oprimia en su pecho, sentia su mente aturdida y algo extraviada, mas nada de eso se comparaba con aquel sentimiento encontrado de tristeza y alegria, estaba feliz habia encontrado por fin a la persona mas importante en el mundo para el, mas la tristeza le invadia cada que pensaba que el era algo inalcanzable.....

Unos pasos detras de el llamarón vagamente su atencion, haciendolo voltear, un escalofrio corrio por todo su cuerpo al verlo acercarse, no habia duda, sus ojos le habian capturado, y le habian hecho perder el aliento, aquellas gemas brillaban claramente, con su toque indiferente, frio, y algo mas que Rei no logro interpetrar.

-"para que me has llamado??"-pregunto secamente hiwatari deteniendose a su lado mirando por el risco

-"ahi algo importante, que he querido decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo..."-la voz de Rei era suave, y casi inaudible, Kai miro por el rabillo del ojos como el chino perdia color, y parecia que toda su sangre se habia acumulado en sus mejillas, dandole un color carmín intenso, sus musculos se tensaban, y su cuerpo vibraba de manera extraña...

El silencio de Kai perturbaba enormemente al dueño de Drigger, su condicion no ayudaba en lo mas minimo sus manos sudaban sin control, sus piernas parecian perder fuerza cada minuto que pasaba, podia sentir su sangre correr pesadamente por sus venas, hasta detenerse en sus mejillas, '_tengo que deshacerme de este sentir' _penso, apreto los puños dandose y valor y por fin lo solto

-"Kai yo te quiero"...-susurro el chino

Kai lo miro con su mirada impasiva, confundiendo mucho al neko, habia volteado tan lentamente que a Rei le parecio haber visto un extraño destello en sus ojos, cosa que rechazo inmediatamente, al ver el semblante frio de su capitan

-"me quieres como amigo??"-pregunto Hiwatari

-"no...me refiero a que te amo"-

Las palabras de la boca de Rei salian sin pedir permiso, el chino habia dejado a su corazón tomar el completo control de la situacion, las plabras fluian rapida y enternesedoramente, explico a kai todos y cada uno de los detalles de su carazón, le dio explicaciones del por que se haia enamorado de el, y de lo estupido que se consideraba al incomodarlo con esa clase de sentimientos que por logica, Rei sabia, no eran del agrado del bicolor...

Dando por fin un ultimo respiro cerro la boca y cerro los ojos resigando...ahora lo unico que le faltaba escuchar era el rechazo de Kai...mas este nunca llego

-"eso es todo lo que querias decirme??"...-

Rei abrio los ojos la indiferencia, de Kai le habia tomado por sorpresa, agito su cabeza en seña afirmativa, una sombra cubrio sus ojos, y lleno de trsiteza espero...

Kai dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar, se perdio en las sombras, dejando a Rei perturbado y acongojado mirando el camino por el cual, el frio chiko habia desaparecido...La suave brisa del mar acaricio su rostro,mecio su cabello, llevo una mano cerca de su pecho e intento oprimir el lugar en el que su corazón se hallaba intentando mitigar el solo vacio y dolor que habian dejado esos ojos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Rei volvio a apretar su pecho de nueva cuenta no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ese dolor nunca se alejaria, sus ojos brillaron, y temblaron, sus bellas orbes doradas brillaban con lo que parecian ser lagrimas...ahi recargado en aquel faro sintio de nueva cuenta, la horrible sensacion en su estamago, como si algo le hubiera golpeado, sintio a sus entrañas desaparecer, dejando solo esa enorme sencasion de vacio en el, pudo escuchar a su corazón dejar de latir, o al menos eso le parecio, cerro sus ojos intentando desaperecer, y volvio a perturbarle el simple hecho de ver la clara imagen de Kai en su mente, se vio a si mismo extenderle mano, para que despues Kai desapareciera, abrio los ojos y se abrazo a si mismo

_"Aun en mis sueños desapareces de mi lado, Kai"..._

Un ultimo brillo de tristeza brillo en aquellos ojos dorados llevandose su luz, un suspiro se extinguio en sus labios, cerro sus ojos, intentado dejar su mente en blanco, evitando pensar en el dueño de su sufrimiento. Un suave sonido comenzo a llamar su atención, parecian ser pasos, los escucho deternese justo a un lado de el y sintio como algo parecido a un saco se colaba por sus hombros cubriendolo

-"Rei..."-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai habia salido a toda prisa del dojo Kinomiya, miraba por ambas lados de la calle buscando un seña que le indicara el camino de Rei, encontro a un pobre mendigo, y pregunto acerca del joven chino, dando la descripicion de el, el mendigo habia dicho a Kai hacia poco un joven con esa descripcion habia, caminado, en la direccion que su dedo marcaba, Kai dio una moneda, al mendigo, y camino a toda prisa. Discutia con el mismo razón y corazón debatian su comportamiento con el chino

_-"por dije esa estupidez??...-_

_-"por que eres un estupido"-_contesto su razón

Kai bufo, gruño y se maldijo por haber dicho esa tonteria en presencia del chino, no era extraño, simpre era lo mismo cada que se encontraba cerca de Rei, parecia perder la razón, sus palabras salian de su boca antes de pensarlas, y por lo general siempre terminaba lastimando a su adorado neko.

Miraba por las calles en busca del chino, las horas pasaban, sin tener pista de el, le habia tomado por sorpresa que Rei fuera tan agresivo, en el dojo

_-"no no debo pensar en ello, debe preocuparme mas encontrar a Rei...una ves te perdi esta vez no lo hare, aquella ocasion, no supe que hacer, el ver la sinceridad de tus ojos, cuando dijiste que me amabas, me desconcerto, pense que estaba soñando, como era posible que alguien como tu, con tanta vida, alegria, y belleza, dijera esas palabras a mi, palabras que solo pense escuchar en mis sueños, mi definicion de perfeccion habia cobrado vida e ti, simpre que intentaba jusgarte, para esconder estos sentimientos por ti, lo unico que lograba era avivar este fuego que durante tanto tiempo me ha consumido, nunca olvidare la emocion que senti cuando, al llegar al aquel peñasco vi tu esplendida figura, tenia envidia del viento que rozaba tus mejillas, deseaba ser la brisa, para poder sentir tu aliento...nervioso me acerque a ti me coloque a tu lado y te pregunte: "para que me has llamado"??..pude ver tu cuerpo tensionarse al escuchar mi voz, dijiste que querias decirme algo importante...te mire un poco extrañado pero me di cuenta de que no lo notaste...ese hermoso color carmín azoto tus mejillas, y suavemente pronuniaste las palabras "yo te quiero"...mi mente me traciono, pense que era mi loca imaginacion jugando otra ves conmigo, por lo que no pude evitar preguntarte "me quieres como amigo??" suavemente lo negaste y mi corazón salto, "no...me refiero a a que te amo"...tus palabras marcaron el final ye l hermoso principio, diste fin a un tormento , y coemnzaste otro, por favor yo un Hiwatari enamorado de un chico?? eso era algo improbable, pero posible...tus dulces labios, comenzaron a decirme las cosas mas maravillosas que nunca habia escuchado, me profesaron una devocion, nunca antes conocida, me senti feliz...pero un gran error me hizo perder, mi felicidad, no pude evitar preguntar "eso todo lo querias decirme??" siendo que mi verdadera contestacion era tan simple decir 'yo tambien te amo' tarde me di cuenta de mi error...vi como tu hermoso mundo se derrumbo a mis palabras...y sin poder sopartarlo, me aleje, pense que si tal vez me alejaba de ti...buscarias la forma de ser feliz olvidandome, mas esa nunca fue la respuesta...esta vez no te dejare ir Rei...-_

Kai abrio sus ojos, y enfoco la calle oscura un faro que prendia y apagaba consecutivamente, era lo unico en ella, Kai no parecio tomarle atencion hasta que su mirada enfoco, algo muy conocido para el, la cinta blanca del cabello de Rei, caia por detras del faro, camino hacia ella, y observo que ahi estaba rei hecho un ovillo abrazandose a si mismo tiritando de frío, parecia dormido, con una mueca de dolor, Kai retiro su gabardina, de su espalda y la coloco en los hombros de Rei,

-"Rei"...-le llamo a su ves el bicolor, observo como el chino abria sus ojos aturdido, y le miraba de una forma, perdida, parecia no poder enfocar bien su imagen, Kai tomo por la mejilla al chino, este se recargo en su mano aumentado el contacto, Kai vio como Rei volvia a cerrar sus ojos hasta caer, en su pecho.

Rei abrio los ojos, su vista se nublo impidiendo ver quien le llamaba...sintio lo calido de esa mano, y reconocio al dueño de ella _'Kai'_ penso para si mismo al sentir su garganta rasparle sin permitirle hablar, se dijo si mismo que estaba soñando y que no queria despertar, su cuerpo se colcio extrañamente pesado, y callo pensando que el suelo era muy calido.

Kai lo tomo en sus brazos, era increible que el chino no pesara, unos cuantos cabellos caian de forma graciosa y provocativa en la frente de Rei, su piel palida, y sus mejillas encendidas, provocaron que Kai recordara, su encuentro con Rei en el acantilado...sin poder resistirse beso la frente de Rei provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando uno de sus colmillos, dandole un aspecto tierno. Kai sonrio junto con el neko, y lo sujeto con mas fuerza

-"vamos a casa..."-susurro Kai sin notar la pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion, que se pinto en la boca del chino, al escuchar entre sueños sus palabras

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un suave beso en los labios, como su despedida, una suave caricia a su cebellera de fuego, sin necesidad de palabras, Brian se despedia de su pelirrojo en el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar la congoja de su corazón, pero siempre gustoso, esperaria su regreso.

-"tengo que irme.."-susurro Ivanov

-"Yuriy...ten cuidado...y quiero que le digas a Kai...que si le llega a pasar algo a 'mi' pelirrojo, lo matare y despellejare...-

Yuriy sonrio complacido, y asintio con la cabeza...

-"no te preocupes...nada le pasara a 'tu' pelirrojo"...-

Yuriy recordo, la despedida que Brian le habia dado, miraba por la ventanilla del avion, cuando la azafata, les pedia abrochar su cinturon de seguridad para aterrizar.

Bajo del avion con premura, salio del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi, y observo el paisaje, hasta lleguar a su destino, una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfaccion, se pinto en su rostro, al ver la enorme reja de aquella mansion, sus ojos se entrecerraron en forma demoniaca, y su sonrisa se torcio...llena de éxtasis.

CONTINUARA......

_notillas de la autora:_

kanna:y bien....antes que nada graxe (gracias) por los reviews que me han dejado son muy amables y tiernas n.n, no duden en poner sus comentarios sugerencias preguntas y mas..aqui con mucho les contesto .n, espero y este segundo cap. les guste...varias cosas se han revelado, mas aun quedan grandes dudas que paso entre Yuriy (tala) y Kai...por que Brian tiene tanta desconfianza de dejar a Yuriy solito con Kai.?? Rei se olvidara de Kai o Kai por fin se dara valor de decirle que lo ama?? y el verdadero motivo de por que se fue a Rusia sin decirle nada?? pam...pam...pam... (melodia dramatica XD)

ch.ka.: ahi no ma...

kanna:¬¬callate conciencia...

ch.ka.:duda duda...Kai y Rei han sufrido mucho..verdad??

kanna: algo...todavia hay muchas cosas que los niños bonitos tienen que superar...esta ves pondremos a prueba la teoria del 'amor lo supera todo' ya veremos que pasa

ch.ka.:oye otra duda no se te hace que Boris (Brian) se esta volviendo muy cursi y dulson??¬¬U

kanna: eso es solo por que lo hemos visto cerca de Yuriy...pero puedo asegurarte que Brian sigue siendo el mismo acido de siempre o (lo cual lo hace ver extremadamente guapo ¬)pero luego te cuento mas o de plano revelare muchas cosillas...

ch.ka.: tsk

Kanna: bueno esperando dejen unos cuantos reviews, para esta su humilde servidora y atendiendo a todas sus dudas... y demas...les dejo mi

matta ne!!!

Ch ka: nuestro porximo episiodo sera "una noche especial" bye-bye


	3. Una noche especial

Hola mis queridas beymaniacas!!! espero esten disfrutando este fic al igual que yo...mas con las escenas, un poquito subidillas de tono ((que por cierto pronto subiran mas)) TToTT mi no poder evitarlo... esperando y lo disfruten aqui eta el cap. 3

Amor y desengaño

Autor: Neko-jin (Kanna)

Cap 3. "Una noche especial"

Abrio la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y sobre todo intentando no despertarlo, lo deposito suavemente en la cama, encendio una debil luz de la lampara en el pequeño buro, bedia quitar su ropa para que no le molestara al dormir, quitaba suavemente la banda roja de su frente, noto como unos cuantos mechones, caian en su cara provocando un efecto encantador, sus facciones lucian mas, sus labios se separaban curiosamente buscando aire, sus parpados cerrados, lo hacian ver tranquilo,ocultando sus bellos ojos color oro, sus mejillas comenzaban a perder ese tono rosado que tanto gustaba a Kai, bajo a desabrochar los 2 primeros broches de su ropa, le quito los zapatos, le cubrio con una sabana, acerco una silla, y se sento a su lado.

Miro al neko dormido placidamente, parecia estar bien, sus repiracion se habia vuelto acompasada, el color palido de su rostro se habia ido, un suave y ligero ronroneo, salio de la boca al pecho del chino, cuando Kai rozo su frente. Kai escucho un sonido al rozar su mano en la frente de Rei la retiro rapidamente al pensar que el neko habia despertado, fijo sus ojos en el, y se complacio al notar que no habia sido asi, acerco con mucho cuidado su mano y comenzo a acariciar la frente del neko apartando suavemente sus cabellos, un claro sentimiento de felicidad le habia invadido con tal sutil gesto, acariciar el suave cabello de Kon, le hacia sentir una indescriptible felicidad, el poder cuidarlo, le traia la mayor satisfaccion de su vida, la simple presencia de Rei le habia cambiado para siempre...

La noche ya se habia adentrado, le dolia la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir el efecto de la resaca acercarse, intentaba abrir los ojos pero sus parpados parecian negarse a abrirse, sintio la suavidad de algo rozar su cuerpo, percibio que estaba en algo suave, una cama o algo similar, abrio los ojos lentamente en clara seña de peresa, y confirmo sus sospechas estaba en una enorme habitacion, en una cama bastante amplia, noto el suelo de marmol brillar, por el suave baño que la luna otorgaba, la luz se filtraba por un enorme ventanal, que daba a un balcon, las blancas cortinas resplandecian ante tal efecto, definitivamente no sabia en donde estaba, observo una puerta justo enfrente de el, y una mas a su mano izquierda, fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado en una silla junto de la cama estaba Kai, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Rei al notar que nisiquiera dormido, Kai dejaba esa seña caracteristica de el: su seño fruncido

-"veo que ya despertaste"..-susurro Hiwatari sin abrir los ojos

Rei dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz temblo al no saber que contestar,solo un ligero _"si" _ salio de su boca, para despues fijar de nuevo su vista en Kai, le habia cuidado parte de la noche, lo unico que el recordaba era el haberse quedado dormido en aquel faro, escucho a alguien llamarle en sueños, pensaba que Kai le habia llamado en sueños, mas no habia sido un sueño o si??

Rei froto un par de veces sus ojos intentando despabilarse, intentando saber si se trataba de un sueño o era verdad que Kai estaba ahi.

Kai abrio sus dulces gemas rojas, miro al chino frotar sus ojos, Rei lucia como un niño al que acaban de despertar, haciendo tal gesto y se extraño un poco, al ver a Rei seguir varios minutos mas...

-"ya deja de frotarte los ojos vas a irritartelos..."-dijo por fin algo desesperado el bicolor al ver que el chino no dejaba de frotar sus orbes

Rei obedecio instintivamente al escuchar la voz de Kai, fuerte y clara, resono en la habitacion, bajo sus manos y las dejo recargadas en sus muslos...

Un poco ya mas conciente Rei se dio cuenta de que no sabia en donde se encontraba, si estaba con Kai pero a donde lo habia llevado??.

-"en donde estoy??"...-se atrevio al fin a preguntar algo confundido

-"en mi casa...mas especificamente en mi cuarto"...-dijo Kai en tono algo nervioso

Un sonrojo masivo parecio invadir las mejillas de ambos chicos, Kai habia dejado escapar esas palabras de su boca, y ahora que lo pensaba, por que habia llevado a Rei a su habitacion habiendo tantas habitaciones en su mansion??, por que habia escojido su habitacion para dejar dormir al chino??, acaso habia sido un deseo involuntario de su subconciente??, o simplemente no habia pensado??. Rei por su parte pensaba, en lo maravilloso que era saber que estaba en la habitacion de Kai, un claro sentimiento de verguenza le invadio cuando, recordo su actitud infantil horas antes, y ahora molestaba a Kai en su casa, ya se encontraba mejor su cabeza aun dolia, pero ya se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, lo que menos queria era causarle una molestia a Kai por sus niñerias, seguramente el se encontraba muy decepcionado por lo que habia pasado, por que desde cuando el salia tan cortantemente de una casa....

_" no pude evitarlo me moleste cuando Kai menciono, que habia tenido otra relacion, y perdi el control pense en que mas daba si me emborrachaba despues de todo a Kai no le importaria, pero me sorprendio, le importo o al menos eso quiero creer, no pude sorportar el hecho de que tan indiferentemente me halla dicho 'perdona' eso me puso furico, me hubiera gustado que Kai tomara la botella y me gritara, un tonto capricho de demostrarme que le importo pero no fue asi,..mas sin embargo ahora estoy aqui en su casa que quiere decir eso??...de nuevo me dejas con las dudas Kai, es esta una vaga esperanza o simplemente es una ilucion...no no quiero mas iluciones tontas...no quiero volver a sufrir por tu causa...sera mejor marcharme...-_

Rei se levanto bruscamente de la cama, esa sombria expresion volvio a cubrir sus ojos, esa tristeza volvio a presionar su pecho, apreto sus puños al no poder apretar su pecho...

Lo habia visto practicamente saltar de la cama, el brillo de sus ojos dorados volvio a desaparecer, dejando solo una sombra que oprimia a su corazón en su pecho

-"sera mejor que me vaya...no quiero ser una molestia"...-dijo repentinamente Rei

Kai se elvanto instintivamente, las palabras de Rei resonaron varias veces en su cabeza, reacciono al sentir una suave brisa pasar a su lado, y por inercia misma su mano sujeto la muñeca de Rei

-"no quiero que te vayas...no quiero volver a alejarme de ti"...-

Las palabras habian salido clara y nitidamente de su boca, no las habia pensado solo las habia sentido, su cabeza le reclamo el que hacia?? y su corazón solo le contestaba: lo que debo hacer

_"por que lo dije?? eso es estupido, pedirte que no te vayas despues de lo que te hice, quien soy yo para pedirte algo asi??, perdoname pero no puedo evitarlo, que frase que salga de mi boca no suena estupida cuando estoy contigo, si, lo se, soy estupido, por atreverme a pedirte algo que yo se, no estoy en derecho de pedir..."_

Los ojos de Rei se habian abierto enormente al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Kai, un gran silencio, invadio aquella habitacion, ambos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo, mas eso no sucedio.

El sentimiento de regocijo inundo el corazón aflijido de Rei como un balsamo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintio un suave calor correr por sus venas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín, y sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo singular, al entrecerrarse llenos de emocion.

Su cabeza se encontraba llena de temor, su corazón parecia dejar de latir en cualquier instante, su cuerpo rigido por esa sensacion extraña que encongia su estomago, le devoraba lentamente, deseaba decirle algo a Rei, pero, exactamente que??, las palabras parecian negarse a salir de su boca, su garganta parecia haberse secado sopresivamente, y su pecho volvia a dolerle, debido a la tencion, solto la muñeca de Rei al pensar que el no estaba en ningun derecho de pedirle que se quedara, escucho unos pasos, y fue cuando lo sintio una gentil mano se habia posado delicamente en su mejilla y la acariciaba con ternura, sus ojos temblaron al ver esos ojos color oro resplandecer otra ves, esa sonrisa que iluminaba, su rostro, tierna y llena de una inocencia inimaginable, todo aquello, le hacia sentir que lo que estaba viendo era solo un sueño, se decia que estaba en su cama y que se daria cuenta de que estaba solo, como muchas otras noches frias.

Pasaba su mano por aquella suave piel nivea, tersa y calida, aquella sensacion embelezaba sus sentidos, que mas daba si era un simple sueño lo disfrutaria y volveria a sufrir en la mañana, si tal vez mañana despertaria en aquel faro, pero que importaba por esos suaves momentos podia sentir la piel de Kai contra la suya, su mirada confundida, le hacia ver indefenso, y muy tentador, su cabello lucia suave, Rei paso sus dedos entre el cabello de Kai, lo examino detenidamente, paseo sus ojos por todo el bicolor de una manera minusiosa, inspecciono cada rincon, deleitando, su vista, sin darse cuenta realmente, bajo su mano hasta los labios de Kai, produciendole un escalofrio a su contacto, con su misma mano, comenzo a deliniar los finos labios de Hiwatari una y otra vez, cerro sus ojos intentando no perder al control, la sensacion era demasiado embriangante, todo se habia vuelto un simple deseo, algo que su corazón habia implorado, el calor en aquella habitacion comenzo a subir-claro, en opinion de Rei- sintio como de pronto se volvia sofocante, mas aun asi no queria dejar de sentir ese suave calor que poco a poco, muy lentamente, comenzaba a convertirse en aquel fuego que aquel ruso habia logrado acerle experimentar.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza, exijio una respuesta, por que Kai le habia pedido que se quedara, con que motivo con que razón, él simplemente no podia decirle quedate, al menos no sin una razón aparente, ese no era el caracter de Kai

-"por que me pediste que me quedara??"-susurro el chino dulcemente

Hasta ese momento fue que Kai que desperto de su sueño, exactamente para que queria que Rei no se fuera??, su rostro palidecio al no saber que contestar, ese era el momento que habia esperado desde hace 3 años, debia encontrar valor para dejar las cosas en claro con Rei, decirle aquello que durante tanto tiempo deseaba decirle, suspiro y cerro sus ojos dandose valor, para explicar muchas cosas...por unos segundos su mente parecia querer correr, mas el no se lo permitio, se trago esa sensacion de nervios que cosquilleaba en su garganta obligo a su estomago a tranquilizase y olvidar ese vacio, y ordeno a su cabeza, buscar las mejores palabras...

Su silencio le habia confundido lo habia escuchado suspirar algunas veces, y lo vio cerrar sus ojos, Rei esperaba a la espectativa, su ansia pronto se transformaba en miedo, miedo a Kai le dijera que habia malinterpretado todo, miedo a que se alejara como en aquella ocasion, su estomago salto, lleno de temor, sus manos sudaban intentando deshacerce de aquel miedo, aquel silencio lo estaba voliviendo loco, hasta que, Kai por fin abrio los ojos, respladecieron de una forma que Rei nunca habia contemplado, un brillo singular, de culpa y miedo se mezclaba, vio su cuerpo tensionarse al ver los labios de Kai abrirse, tan lenta y suavemente...

Y fue cuando paso, sin palabras, Kai habia robado el aliento de Rei, y lo habia guardado en su boca, sus labios se habian sellado, le habian capturado. provocando una sensacion incomprensible, en un minimo instante, Kai le habia tomado por la cintura, y habia inclinado su rostro hasta el suyo,

_"no encontre palabras para decirte lo que siento, no encontre razón para satifacer, mi ansia de respuesta a esta nueva sensacion que produces en mi, esta es la mejor manera que encuentro para decir esas suaves palabras que aun no estoy listo para decir"_

Rei estaba seguro que el vino, le estaba haciendo alucinar, Kai besandolo??, eso solo pasaba, cuando el soñaba, pero tambien esta seguro de que no era un sueño, esa sensacion era demasiado real, fisica, sus mejillas se habian encendido completamente, escuchaba los propios latidos de su corazón, su cabeza daba vueltas, y sus ojos lucian llenos de algo mas alla de la sorpresa, un leve moviento llamo su atencion, la presion de los labios de Kai comenzaba a disminuir, Kai comenzaba a alejarse, al no ser correspondido, en ese presiso momento el corazón de Rei grito como nunca antes en su vida lo habia hecho, y le exijio que no lo dejara ir, que no le permitiera eso, y antes de que los labios de Kai, se separaran por completo, sus brazos se cerraron como cadenas detras de su cuello, aprisionandolo completemente, y atrajendolo hacia el, esta vez fue Rei quien pidio entrada, a la boca de Kai, siendo consedida, saboreo cada rincon de Hiwatari saciando su deseo de el.

_"te has vuelto una necesidad de mí, un deseo irrefrenable, algo que siempre quize probar, tu sabor es mas delicioso de lo que nunca llegue a imaginar, tu cuerpo es la mas tibia sensacion que jamas llegue a sentir..."-_

Cada roce, cada caricia, todo parecio volverse magico, la boca de Rei desendio lentamente, hasta el cuello de Kai, sintio con agrado como provacaba un escalofrio en el bicolor, cuando juguetonamente respiraba cerca de su cuello, y dejaba que un poco de su aliento chocara con el de Kai.

Una sensacion lleno a Kai de terror la clara imagen de Rei caia por un abismo gritando su nombre, eso le asusto tanto, que por inercia misma, alejo un poco a Rei y sento en la cama. palido y con un semblante bastante asustado.

Rei sintio los brazos de Kai alejarlo, lo siguio con la mirada, esa mirada le parecio bastante familiar, ya la habia visto, trato de hacer de memoria en todos sus recuerdo para saber en que lugar o circunstancia le habia visto

_"no es la primera vez que te veo asi,, en otra ocasion ya habia visto esa mirada en ti, ahora reconosco muy bien que significa esa mirada, no es una fria como las demas, es una mirada distante, algo te atemoriza...dime que puede aflijir a tu corazón??"_

Rei levanto su mirada al joven ruso-nipon, le observo con cara interrogante y pregunto:

-"que sucede Kai??"-

Kai le miro suplicantemente, esa necesidad habia vuelto, y le devoraba lenta y dolorosamente

-"Rei,puede lastimar una caricia"??...-

Rei abrio los ojos llenos de sorpresa, que clase de pregunta le habia hecho, Kai, por un momento se sintio confundido

_"si tu no puedes darme la respuesta nada lo hara, las palaras que dicen tus labios para mi son la unica verdad.."._

Rei subio con extremo cuidado su mano hasta lleguar al rosro de Kai le acaricio con cuidado y extremo y sonrio, una sonrisa dedicada unica mente a aquellas gemas rojas que le miraran extraviados

-"dime acaso dolio esa caricia??"...-

Kai nego con la cabeza rapidamente y fijo sus aún confundidos ojos en las joyas de oro de Rei

-"una caricia, suele doler en ocaciones y en otras mas cura heridas mejor cualquier medicina, todo depende de ti Kai"-

Kai cerro sus ojos recargando mas su rostro, aunmentando el contacto con Rei

_"he madurado y crecido, para poder lleguar aqui, antes no me importaba nada mas que yo, y lo unico que buscaba era la perfeccion, pensando que hasta que no fuera perfecto no seria feliz, cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que, tú, me enseñaste lo simple de la vida, como puedo ser feliz, con una simple caricia, como una sonrisa puede cambiar mi día, es verdad sigo siendo muy frio, y distante, mas ese ha sido mi caracter toda la vida y no puedo cambiarlo del todo, siempre sere ese chico 'rudo' que no se preocupa por nada ni nadie, solo personas como tú lleguan a conocerme, conocer a la persona, que se preocupa muy a su manera, aun me falta mucho por aprender, dime Rei estaras a mi lado??"_

_"tu dulce rostro luce frio y distante, pero no de un modo cruel, solo hablas contigo mismo verdad Kai?? tu dulce rostro se ha fijado en mi, y me ha soprendido un poco, tu mirada llena de duda me dice que le temes a algo...yo solo puedo...seguir disfrutando esta caricia tal vez sea la primera, o tal vez sea la ultima no lo se en verdad...no puedo evitarlo necesito saber por que..."_

-"por que escapaste de mi??"...-pregunto de pronto el neko

El cuerpo de Rei se tenso al saber que la posibilidad de un rechazo aun no se cerraba, sus orbes dorados, se fijaron en las de Kai, y aun sin retirar su mano del rostro del ruso, espero una respuesta, el silencio no se hiso esperar por ello Rei volvio a preguntar:

-"acaso no quierias besarme??"...-

_"se que es tonto que te pregunte esto, mas aún sabiendo que tú no haces cosas que no quieres hacer...mas es mi capricho escucharlo de tu boca, se que es demasiado pedir, pero, aun asi mantego un poco de fé, un poco de esperanza, soy un estupido enamorado"_

Escucho su pregunta, y abrio los ojos, encontrandose con unos gentiles ojos de oro, que pedian una respuesta

_"que si no queria besarte??...mataría por un beso tuyo...por una mírada como la que ahora me regalas, llena de amor y comprensión, llena de esa fé y esperanza, devocion y cuidado, tanto que sabes expresar al verme,,,claro que no escape de tí..."_

-"en relidad escape de mi mismo"...-aseguro el ruso

-"acaso temes dar el siguiente paso??"-

Kai miro sorprendido a Rei, debia haberse acostumbrado que Rei sabia leer el mas minimo detalle, pero parecia que no importaba cuanto lo hiciera Rei, en ocasiones no dejaba de impresionarlo

_"me conoces tan bien que es aterrador y perverso, sabes que esperar de mi, nunca esperas mas de lo que puedo darte, pero tampoco esperas menos de lo que te doy, siempre sabes que esperar de mí, aveces lograre soprenderte tanto como tú a mí,??, es verdad me da miedo, en realidad me aterra ahi demasiado en riesgo"..._

Rei miro como Kai bajaba su mirada y la fiajaba en la nada estaba ensimismado, y al hacer esto habia apartado la mano que suavemente acariciaba, el rostro del ruso..

Aun en contra del nerviosismo que llegase a sentir, Rei se opuso a dejar escapar una oportunidad así con el chico ruso, era tiempo de arreglar lo que habia pasado, intento controlar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el nerviosismo, de su ser se reflejaba en sus manos, mal habito de sudar en esas ocaciones, respiro varias veces tratando de controlar el latir descontrolado de su corazón, ese latir indomíto que solo Kai lograba producir en su ser...sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color carmín muy suave...

_"era molesto en un principio, me costaba mucho trabajo, sobre todo acultartelo, ahora me parece muy divertido...recordar cuando en un principio Takao siempre preguntaba por que tenia la cara roja??... era muy gracioso...pero tu siempre lograbas ese efecto en mí, y por que lo que puedo sentir aún lo logras...no puedo detener ese nerviosismo de tenerte junto a mí...algo te aflije, es mas que obio, que puede ser tan difícil para ti?? dejame entrar Kai, quiero correr el riesgo..."_

Rei acerco lentamente su mano y la coloco encima de la mano que Kai tenia sobre uno de sus mulos, llamo la atencion de Kai.

-"lo que sea no crees que podemos superarlo juntos??"...-

La mirada de Kai se enternecio enormente, casí, una negacion compasiva se formaba en su mirada. Y ese claro sentimiento de perdón volvia....

_"eso deseo, superarlo contigo..."_

El ruso no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, Rei habia acercado mucho rostro...lo habia tomado entre sus manos obligandolo a mirarlo fijamente, habia recargado una rodilla en la cama, su otro pie se mantenia en el suelo, se habia ergido completamente y miraba a Kai fijamente.

-"que te preocupa tanto"??...-

_"por que esa mirada??...no soporto esa mirada, me pides perdón por algo que yo aun desconosco, no soporto eso..."_

Aquellas gemas rojas se negaban a decir la verdad como decir que ese dolor era por algo que el no controlaba...

_"no quiero que algo te pase...tal parece que entre mas intento alejarte de mí, mas intentas estar a mí lado..en verdad te preocupo tanto??"_

-"tal vez tengas razón, tal vez todo estaría mejor si yo mismo te protejo"...-

-"Kai protegerme de que??"...-pregunto Rei dejando que un poco de su aliento chocara suavemente con el de Kai

Kai no le permitio seguir diciendo palabra alguna y termino la distancia que le separaba de Rei, volviendo a besar sus labios...reprimiendo cualquier pregunta, cual excusa desues habria tiempo de mas...

Acerco la cadera Rei, fuertemente, profundisando el beso, el chino salto al sentir la maravillosa sensacion de los fuertes brazos de Kai alrededor suyo, esa lengua luchando contra la suya, probando cada ríncon.

Las manos del chino se deslizarón rapidamente, hacia el pecho de Kai y con un leve movimiento termino por recostarlo en el colchon.

La mirada de Kai se habia vuelto calida como en pocas ocaciones.

-"yo estoy seguro de esto..."-afirmo Rei, y miro con un poco de duda al bicolor

Kai no respondio, solo metio una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kon y comenzo a desabrocharla, Rei le miro un poco estupefacto, sonrio para si mismo, e imitando a Hiwatari, comenzo a desabrochar aquella camisa fina que Kai tenia puesta, acaricio su pecho delicadamente, capturo, cada poro de la piel de Kai, lamio suavemente uno de los pezones de Kai, para desues morderlo suavemente, arrancando una bocanada de aire, Kai arqueo un poco la espalda, al sentir un poco de mas presion sobre sí, y sentir como la mano de Rei se dirijio rapidamente al cierre de su pantalon,

La mirada maliciosa de Rei observaba como Kai se arqueaba, por fin Hiwatari habia cedido a sus peticiones, y ahora lo disfrutaria como nunca.

Kai se dio cuenta de la malevola intencion de Rei de tener el control, simplemente no podia dejarlo, sujeto la cinta del cabello de Rei con una mano y libro su cabello negro, Rei se sorprendio bastante, mas casi inmediatamente sonrio ya en varias ocasiones Kai le habia dicho que se veia mejor con el cabello suelto, Kai acaricio el cabello de Rei subiendo por el hasta pasar lentamente a su cuello, acerco a Kon hacia el y le beso, de un giro rapido, se coloco justo encima del joven Kon.

-"no es justo que solo tu te diviertas"...-

Kai desendio levemente, bajo sus besos por el pecho del chino, iniciando su desenfrenada carrera, comenzó en el cuello, bajo por el pecho y termino en el abdomen de Rei, suavemente atrapo, la cinta del pantalon de Rei con sus labios, y tiro un poco de ella para desatarla por completo, un aterrador y extasiante escalofrio corrio por el, al sentir los labios de Kai, tan cerca de un punto muy sensible, su corazón latia demasiado rapido, un latir indomito casí salvaje...

Kai degusto de ante mano su 'premio' al bajar lentamente el boxer de Rei, paso su lengua por sus labios, y comenzo su labor, a pesar de estar nervioso, apesar de sentir que con cada minuto que pasaba despertaria de su sueño, no podia controlar la propia sensacion de frenesi y exitacion en el, cada milimetro del cuerpo del chino era delicioso.

Rei, se levanto lentamente para mirar el ruso-nipon, le parecia la criatura mas delicada, y fuerte que habia visto, Kai se habia vuelto la dualidad que el había buscado, esa arrogancia aristocratica siempre le habia maravillado, y ahora que Kai se encontraba dispuesto a correr un riesgo con el, debia demostrarle a Kai su valia.

Termino por quitarse la camisa, la unica prenda, que aun seguia en su cuerpo, y miro sonrojado al chico que se encontraba enmedio de la cama incado, observo como sus ojos brillaban como 2 gemas, rojas como la sangre y con un brillo unico de la mas bella joya, defintivamente esos ojos embrujarian a cualquiera...

Rei se acerco a Kai se acurruco suavemente en la union de su cuello, acaricio la espalda fuerte de Kai mientras quitaba su camisa, comenzo a besar sensualmente el cuello pasando por cada centimetro de aquella dulce piel nivea, besaba el centro del pecho de Kai asegurandose de que el lo viera, levanto la vista falsamente inocente, se levanto hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Kai, en silencio con una sola mirada pregunto 'si seria correspondido' resiviendo, por parte del ruso un tierno beso, apreto el cuerpo de Rei contra el suyo deslizo sus manos en la espalda del chino y lo recosto suavemente en la cama....

-"Kai...yo te pernezco..."susurro el chino al rodear con su piernas la cadera de Kai

-"te amo Rei"...-

Simples y sencillas palabras que iniciban un paraiso...o tal vez un infierno....

Un simple deseo en 2 personas completamente opuestas, una solo sensacion al sentir sus cuerpos razarse, un solo latir al poseerse, algo mucho tiempo reprimido fue liberado, las palabras se conviertieron en caricias, los temores fueron olvidados, y su propia alma se libero y entrego esa misma noche....

Los rayos de sol golpeaban su cara, y una debil sonrisa ilumino su rostro al sentir ese dulce calor, en su pecho, esa delicada sensacion de varios cabellos callendo en su pecho y abdomen, acaricio ese cabello negro y sedoso haciendo al dueño ronronear y estirar un poco los brazos antes de volver a acomodarse...acaricio la mejilla del dulce gatillo, y beso su frente para terminar de despabilarlo...

-"despierta ya Rei"...-susurro al oido del chico

Este obedecio al escuchar esa melodiosa voz despertarlo, se acurruco mas en ese pecho y, apesar de estar ya despierto conservo los ojos cerrados...

-"estoy soñando o en verdad estas aqui??"...-

Kai solo se aferro mas a ese cuerpo que se encontraba recostado en el

-"si...estas aqui..."-afirmo el chino al sentir esa fuerza rodeandole

Rei se enderezo suavemente dejando su cabello caer cerca de su cara como una cortina, Kai le admiraba extasiado esa sonrisa, y el brillo en sus ojos serian algo de lo que el nunca se aburriria, podia verlo toda la vida, lucia feliz y tranquilo...

-"me siento feliz...te amo Kai"...-deposito un suave beso en los labios del ruso nipon en la cama y se levanto de la cama envolviendose en la sabana...dejando a Kai recostado completamente desnudo, vision angelical a los ojos de Rei ((y no nada mas los de Rei))

-"puedo darme una ducha??"-pregunto alegremente el chino

Kai por su parte solo señalo la puerta que yacia en frente de la cama, Rei la miro y volteo a ver a Kai...un poco apenado y nervioso, sintio a su corazón saltar al fijar su mirada en el ruso-nipon que estaba recostado en la cama a su completa merced

-"Kai despues de esta noche..."-

Rei calló subitamente al no encontrar palabras para expresarse

Kai se levanto de la cama sintio un poco de frio al sentir el marmol frio debajo de sus pies, mas lo ignoro, camino directamente hacia Rei se detuvo a un paso de el y levanto su barbilla, clavo su mirada en aquellas orbes doradas

-"despues de esta noche, me encargare de protegerte y hacerte la persona mas feliz...pense haberte dicho anoche que no queria que te alejaras de mi Rei alguna vez te aburririas de mi??"...-

Extraño o no...el tono algo posesivo de Kai agrado a los oidos de Rei, haciendolo senitr suyo como la noche anterior, sonrio dulcemente al ruso en seña de agradecimiento necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, extendio los brazos extediendo la sabana y se abrazo al bien formado pecho de podria aburrirme de la persona a la que mas amo, te espere 3 años cuando te marchaste a Rusia...y te espería una vida si fuera necesario"-

Rei levanto su rostro y beso a Hiwatari con mucho sentimiento, le rodeo con sus finos brazos y saboreo al chico, lo lleno de deseo y ternura. Se separo suavemente mordiendo un poco el labio de Kai termino de abrir los ojos, quito suavemente la sabana de su cuerpo y envolvio a Kai

-"no tardare...por que quiero pasar todo el dia contigo...asi que no aceptare excusas de que iras a la oficina...quiero estar todo el dia en la cama contigo Kai"...-

Beso sus labios, y le miro sensualmente antes de dar la vuelta y dirijirse al baño, cerro la puerta dejando a un Kai sonrojado, y envuelto en la sabana....

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

La mañana asomaba fria, ya casi era invierno, su cabello rojo resplandecia, con los primeros rayos de alba, miraba fijamente aquella reja, acaricio la gran "H" que se encontraba enmedio, para despues arrojar la reja con mucha fuerza de un modo casi despectivo, entro en el, y se dirigio a la puerta de la gran mansion, entro en ella como si se tratase de su propia casa

Uno de los sirvientes, le recivio, el pelirrojo pregunto por el 'señor' de la casa, y el sirviente amablemente le contesto que ayer habia llegado muy tarde...y que lo mas probable es que aun estubiera en su habitación, el criado le hubiera compañado de no ser que, el joven le corto rapidamente, diciendo que ya conocia el camino ha su habitacion.

Subio las enormes escaleras hasta, posarse en la puerta de una habitacion la abrio lentamente esperando encontrar a Kai aun en la cama, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo en medio de la habitacion, envuelto en una sabana, parecia estar desnudo, se hayaba sonrojado mirando la puerta enfrente de el, ensoñado y ensimismado, parecia una figura irreal y mitica, descubriendo toda la belleza de Hiwatati, parecia uno de los angeles de la capilla sixtina, una belleza, inimaginable, sus labios mojados carnosos y finamente delineados, tenian un suave color rosado, su piel nivea resplandecia al sol y sus ojos brillaba hermosos llenos de un sentimiento que el conocia a la perfeccion, sus labios no pudieron evitar decir su nombre

-"Kai"...-

Salto cuando escucho su nombre, sus musculos se tensaron por la sopresa de encontrarse con esos ojos artico, fijo una nueva mirada fria en sus ojos, adquirio su tipica forma indiferente de ser, la persona que menos esperaba, ver estaba parada en la puerta de su habitacion

-"que haces aqui??"...-

No le tomo por sorpresa el tono frio de Hiwatari no habria esperado menos de el, incluso si le hubiera resivido de otra forma se habria extrañado, su actutid sinica no le permitia otra cosa que contratacar contra el ruso-nipon asi que sin ningun miramiento dejo a su lengua correr

-"asi resives a tu invitado??"..-ironizo el chico sonriendo falsamente inocente

-"que yo recuerde nunca te invite"...-

-"si claro como tu digas, ahora me puedes decir que haces así"...-

-"No te incumbe Ivanov"...-dijo secamente

El pelirrojo miraba aun divertido a Hiwatari, examino rapidamente la habitacion intentando buscar algo que delatara a Kaí, su mirada se detuvo repentinamente al encontrar algo conocido para el, como olvidar la banda roja que cierto chino siempre llevaba, ese yin yang tan caracterisco, de aquel chico que sin mas habia derrotado a Brian... miro con mas cuidado y observo una camisa china doblada junto con un pantalon azul ascuro doblado meticulosamente

Le habia aterrado verlo ahi parado, debia pensar la manera mas rapida de sacar a Ivanov de ahi, no queria que Rei se encontrara con el no ahora que habia compartido algo tan maravilloso con el. Sus gemas rojas percivieron el movimiento que habia hecho Ivanov se habia acercado a una silla y habia tomado esa cinta roja en sus manos, su corazón salto al verlo, sudo frio mas lo aparento demasiado bien, cuando Yuriy volvio a fijar su mirada en el.

-"esta aqui el neko??"...-pregunto seriamente

-"crei haberte dicho que no te incumbe"...-

Yuriy camino hacia la direccion de Kai, se agacho un poco a tomar la punta de la sabana que arrastraba por el suelo y camino al rededor de Kai jugando envolviendolo...

-"acaso no quieres...que el presioso gato sepa que estoy aqui"...-dijo brulonamente

-"Ivanov...si no te..."-

Un fuerte movimiento brusco obligo a Kai a callar el peso de Yuriy estaba encima de el y esos ojos articos le miraban retadoramente, le habia sujetado por las muñecas y le impedia ponerse de pie

-"Ivanov estas yendo demasiado lejos"...-siseo Kai

-"oh ya veo no le has dicho nada al minino, verdad?? bueno en ese caso yo..."-

CONTINUARA.....

kanna: Tarannnnn!!!! el final del capitulo 3

ch.ka. ((ma kioko sei no kizeki bokura no jidai e...kimochi hitotsu denke go ahead a beyblade now!! ))

kanna: podrias dejar de cantar esa cancion comienza a molestarme

ch.ka. aja ¬¬ por eso te traumas viendo ese opening

kanna:n.n U eh bueno que te parece si agradecemos los 3 review'sillos que nos mandaron:

ch.ka.:deberian pagarme mas por ser tu conciencia

kanna:callate, bueno dando gracias, a Hikaru-chan: nee san es bueno verte aqui de regreso muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y no te preocupes actualizare el fic una vez a la semana, es que me tardo un poco en desarrollar muy bien las situaciones entre los niños bonitos pero te prometo apurarme mas.

Shawan Krisvett:muchas gracias me alaga mucho el que pienses que tengo un gran talento...

ch.ka:por lo menos alguien te lo dice ¬¬ por que mira que yo no creo

kanna: y mira que nadie pidio tu opinion ¬¬...regresando a lo mio, Shawan en verdad me encantaria conocerte ya que eso de que ta pareces a Kai me puede dar muchas ideas...digo no es facil intentar descubrir los pensamientos del angelical y glasial Hiwatari...bueno esperando verte otra ves por aqui seea

Cloy Ivanov: ohhhh una Ivanov en estos lares que privilegio...y bueno contestando a tu comentario, si Brian esta siendo un poquito protector con Yuriy sama...

Ch.ka: poquito no quiere ni que lo roze el viento

kanna:pero tiene un gran motivo que ocurrio justo en el pasado...que espero ya revelar en los proximos 2 capitulos ... y bueno con respecto a lo otro...pues como puedes ver Kai y Rei ya se llevan un poco mejor...

Ch.ka:¬¬pues asi hasta yo quiero llevarme mejor con ellos...

Kanna: ¬¬U.... pasando a otra cosa se que se ve un poco apresurado su encuentro pero quiero que sepan tambien tiene su motivo...las cosas pueden pasar muy orespitadas pero creeanme no lo son..de hecho ya se habian tardado mucho....Bueno esperando haber complacido con este cap. las dejo y las espero ver en el sig .n y recuerden dudas quejas y sugerencias a janna!!!

ch.ka.:por fin mi ultima participacion...el proximo cap. sera: encuentros inesperados


	4. Encuentros inesperados

Hola muchachas beymaniacas, agradesco mucho, los lindos comentarios que se han hecho de este, su fic, esperando que les guste este capitulo: agradecimientos, y mas al final del capitulo

Amor y desengaño

Autor:Neko-jin ((Kanna))

Cap.4: Encuentros inesperados

Sus mejillas ardian a pesar del agua que corria por todo su cuerpo, el vapor le asfixiaba, mas, eso no importaba, aun podia sentir los labios de Kai quemandole la piel, su corazón no podia recuperar su estado normal, aun corria como si Kai estubiera ahi presente, y el simple hecho de que la noche anterior no se alejara de su cabeza no le ayudaba en nada, las caricias de Kai casi provocaron que su razón desapareciera para siempre, aquellas dulces palabras por parte del bicolor le habian hechizado, esa dulce manera de ser posesivo, y a la vez delicado, haciendo sentir que cada fibra de su ser le pertenecia incondicionalmente a Hiwatari.

Oh no!! hay estaba esa sensacion de nueva cuenta, cada que pensaba que lograria apagar ese rubor de sus mejillas se daba cuenta de que no lo lograba, cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí no le importaba, de lo unico que estaba seguro era de que, no podia hacer a Kai esperar, el poco ó mucho tiempo que pudiera estar con el 'dulce amargo' de Kai lo disfrutaria...

Enjabono su cabello negro frotando las raizes y masajeando suavemente las puntas para no maltrarlo...acaricio sus hombros retirando los restos de espuma, y burbujas que aun quedaban, el agua se deslizo habilmente, recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho perdiendose en sus muslos, y acabando en sus tobillos...

Se encontraba tan perdido en recuerdos recientes, en los lejos de su mente escucho a la puerta de la habitacion de Kai, mas no le presto mas atencion al decir que solo era su imaginacion, en simismado y algo perdido Rei no escucho la acalorada, y a la vez moderada discucion que afuera tenia lugar.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

El cuerpo de Yuriy se presionaba contra el suyo, el claro temor se reflejaba en su tenso rostro, el solo saber que Rei se encontraba en la habitacion continua, le estremecia, su mente pedia correr, que hacer si Rei de pronto salia y miraba esa bella imagen??, el fuerte pelirrojo encima de el en una pose bastante compromentedora, el desnudo con nada mas que una sola sabana interponiendose entre el cuerpo de ambos rusos...

-"Ivanov estas yendo demasiado lejos"...-siseo Kai

-"oh ya veo no le has dicho nada al minino, verdad?? bueno en ese caso yo no podre decirle nada, claro a menos que me obliges"-

Yuriy aun miraba entretenido al bicolor, ese temor le hacia ver claramente tierno, de cierta forma Yuriy sabia que esa escena ya la habia vivido, si como olvidarlo, si Brian habia hecho eso con el, ya muchas veces.

Recordando esto dismuniyo la presion sobre el cuerpo de Hiwatari, aquellas orbes azules se extrañaron cuando el esas gemas rojas, le miraron retadoramente, y de una forma bastante caprichosa, ese color sangre parecio brillar de forma furica, y Yuriy mas por instinto que otra cosa, se levanto de la cama retrocediendo

Un silencio bastante profundo cayo entre ambos chicos, Kai miro como Yuriy se habia ensimismado.

Cuando Yuriy hubo quitado su cuerpo, del suyo, ese claro sentimiento de miedo le invadio haciendose mas fuerte no podia permitir qur Rei, lo viera, pensando esto la unica opcion que pudo divisar la aturdida mente de Hiwatari, fue el de hechar a Yuriy, sin importar que en el trascurso tubiera que llevarlo a rastras si era necesario el hacerlo...

Su mano se cerro hermeticamente en la muñeca del pelirrojo, y muy en contra de la voluntad de este le arrastro por el pasillo, hasta llegar al final de este, abrio la ultima puerta, dejando ver claramente un estudio, habia varios libreros, y un gran escritorio, libero la muñeca del pelirrojo, y de un pequeño clavo tomo la pequeña llave que de ahi colgaba, la metio en cerradura y se aseguro, de que por ningun motivo el ojiazul pudiera escapar camino cruzando la habitacion se acerco a un pequeño estante cerca del librero y saco unas cuantas prendas de ahi al parecer una camiseta negra sin mangas un boxer y pantalon azul bastante entallado, dejo caer sinicamente la sabana que cubria su cuerpo dejando su tibia piel nivea al desnudo.

Esa suave piel tersa, palida y bastante calida, provoco un sonrojo en Yuriy, no pudo evitar su pequeño insidente con Hiwatari al entrar en su habitacion, esa imagen tierna y angelical que mostraba, esa inocencia que le habia hecho pensar 2 veces si aquel ser en verdad podia lleguar a ser Kai....

Le dio la espalda instintivamente a Kai, fruncio el entrecejo, al sentir a su estomago saltar, no podia evitarlo, Kai seguia siendo igual de atractivo que la ultima vez...

-"deberias tener un poco de pudor Hiwatari"...-gruño el pelirrojo

Kai le miro por el rabillo del ojo indiferente a su comentario, de cierta forma le habia parecido incluso gracioso, una sonrisa triunfante se pinto en su rostro al ver al pelirrojo en aquel estado; Acomodaba la cinta de la bata haciendola un pequeño nudo, cuando de repente solto ese comentario un poco incomodo para el pelirrojo, mas un gran ataque para el si queria desahacerse de el...

-"pudor?? de que me sirve mi pudor??, tu ya has visto mi cuerpo desnudo, lo has rozado e incluso lo has disfrutado, todavia crees que es importante el pudor entre nosotros Yuriy??"...-

La mirada del pelirrojo se volvio furica al comentario tan hiriente del bicolor, mas no podia negar que sus labios ya habian poseido el cuerpo de Kai, y esa horrible sensacion de algo tan tentador como Hiwatari comenzaba a ponerle algo nervioso, e impasiente. Fue cuando recordo que Kai era quien llevaba todas las perder en su pequeño juego, tenia una presiosa carta china debajo de la manga, y sabia que Kai no se atreveria siquiera a decir nada por incomodar al chino, era por eso que Kai queria deshacerse rapido de el o no??

-"oh!! pero las cosas han cambiado Kai, deberias ahora cuidar un poco mas tu pudor conmigo, no te has puesto a pensar si al minino no le agrada??"-

-"y se puede saber que demonios viniste hacer aqui??"...-

Kai intento alejar la curiosidad de Yuriy, no podia permitir que Yuriy siguiera preguntando por Rei, bastante le habia molestado su comentario, y aquellas gemas rojas relampagearon, tratando de intimidar al ruso pelirrojo, tal vez asi se iria

-"tengo asuntos aqui..."-dijo Yuriy con toda la intencion del mundo, para que el bocolor notara su gran sonrisa sinica, dejando el beneficio de la duda en Kai, acaso Kai pensaria que aquel asunto pendiente seria él??

La sangre de Kai se congelo, estaba casi seguro de que Yuriy se molestaria ante ese comentario en mas de un año se habia negado siquiera a rozar el tema, cada que el intentaba hablar de ello, Yuriy siempre le evitaba diciendo que simplemente habia sido un error y que no habia nada que arreglar, mas ahora sin ninguna razón aparente le habia confrontado, e incluso le retaba dejando de por medio a Rei, su corazón endurecio de repente recordando las palabras que Rei le habia dicho en la habitacion, Rei se habia arriesgado a todo solo por el gran amor que le tenia, y el tambien se habia hecho la promesa de protegerle de todo...Miro decididamente a Ivanov, lo miro como nunca, dejando claro que no le permitiria hacer nada en contra de su chino...

Yuriy lo vio dirijirle esa mirada fiera y decidida, nunca antes le habia mirado asi y eso le intimido un poco, la mirada de Kai habia cambiado en todo aspecto, un claro rayo sobreprotector se pinto en su rostro, sus ojos articos brillaron llenos de duda, pidiendo una respuesta, e incluso ladeo un poco su cabeza buscando encontrarla en la mirada de Kai.

-"escucha Yuriy si vinieste a hacerle algo a Rei juro que lo pagaras muy caro"...-esa amenaza claramente desconcerto al ruso Ivanov

-"oh ya veo, esta vez piensas proteger al chino de todo"...aunque tendras que soportarme un rato aqui en tu masion"...-

La mirada de Hiwatari brillo llena de algo parecido al oido, simplemente no concevia que Ivanov se acercara si quiera un poco a el, y ahora le decia que tendria que soportarlo, no eso ya era demasiado.

-"no tengo por que hacerlo"...-siseo Kai molesto

-"claro que tienes que hacerlo"...-reto Yuriy-"he venido a este lugar por una cordial invitacion de tu abuelo"...-

-"mi abuelo"??...-pregunto Kai intentando encontrar razón a esas palabras

-"si, voltaire, sabes bien que tu representante y compañero no puede ser otro que yo...volviste a Japón a arreglar asustos financieros, tu vida personal es algo que a mí no me incumbe"-pintualizo el pelirrojo, y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho

_-"al menos no mucho"...-_

A Kai no le gusto en nada la mirada diabolica y aquella sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Ivanov, mas aunque fuera decision de su abuelo, y le molestara debia acatar su mandato, ya se habia acostumbrado a que nunca solia darle indicaciones a el, y que siempre lo hacia por medio del pelirrojo, movio suavemente su mano sin darle importancia, como intentando alejar su molestia

Camino en direccion de Yuriy, y paso a su lado sin darle realmente importancia, ignorandolo como ya era su costumbre, de la bolsa de la bata saco la llave y abrio la puerta, su mano aun sostenia la perilla cuando sus labios suavemente se movieron

-"no te acercaras a Rei"...-susurro Hiwatari al salir por la puerta

Yuriy cerro los ojos, algo dolido?? ni el lo sabia, Kai aún tenia ese don de hacerlo sentir un poco, incomodo, mas sabia que tenia que hacerlo, las cosas se habian salido ya de control, si la relacion de Rei y Kai no funcionaba y no podia soportar su presencia unos cuantos días, no valdria la pena que Kai arriesgara tanto por el neko, y si por el contrario las cosas salian a pedir de boca Yuriy mismo ayudaria a Kai en su proposito, despues de todo se lo debia.

Si habia sido muy arriesgado, el haberle mentido a Kai pero la unica forma que se le ocurrio para justificar su llegada, a pesar de haberselo prometido Yuriy sabia de ante mano que Kai no se permitiria resivir ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de el...al parecer esa habia sido la mejor menera de haber hecho las cosas. Un triste suspiro salio de su boca antes de salir de la habitación encontrandose con el pasillo completamente vacío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despues de haberle amenazado a Yuriy, habia salido tan rapidamente sin darle tiempo de contestarle nada, aunque pensandolo bien, el pelirrojo si hubiese querido decirle algo habria salido corriendo detras de él, como en muchas otras ocaciones...Mas lo que ahora mas le importaba era, deshacerce de esa precocupacion, debia ahora pedirle a Rei que se quedara con el en la masion, sabia que hace poco le habia renunciado al restaurante en el que trabajaba, y que por el momento, no tenia ninguna otra obligacion que le alejara de el, habia acepto el gran riesgo que representaba, esa sola noche, por que aunque el lo quisiera incondicionalmente se habia entregado al chino y ahora seria, humanamente imposible que se alejara de Rei...

_"toque el cielo, estando contigo, las estrellas son opacas a tu lado..."_

Kai tomo la perilla de la puerta de su habitacion, el nerviosismo no dejaba de hacerse presente en cada momento, sus bellas gemas rojas, no podían dejar de temblar de la amocion, Rei era la unica persona, que sin duda alguna lograba formar un interminable torbellino de emociones, que se arremolinaban en su estomago.

Por fin decidido giro la perilla a la vez que soltaba un suave suspiro, ante toda situacion debia ser fuerte...

Entro en la habitacion y se dirijio directamente a un gran armario abrio la puerta y comenzo a escojer unas cuantas prendas adecuadas, al por fin haber encontrado lo que habia buscado, se dirijio a la cama y lo deposito suave y meticulosamente, noto que Rei aun no salia de la regadera, y se dirijio, a la puerta otra ves pensando en que lo mejor seria esperar al chino abajo justo para no presionarlo, ya habia tomado la perilla, y abierto la puerta, justo cuando iba a salir de ella escuho el sonido de otra mas, se detuvo en seco y giro su cuerpo mirando el lugar proveniente de ese ruido.

Abrio la puerta, secando su cabello, su cadera estaba envuelta por una toalla, una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre estaba dibujada en su rostro, sacudio un poco su cabello quitando el exceso de agua, el sutil rechinar de la puerta cercana provoco que abriera los ojos enormente

Una silueta conocida para el estaba en la puerta, y le miraba enternesedormente aquella ropa le hacia ver, varonil esa camiseta negra esmarcaba a la perfeccion los musculos de su espalda, y en el frente dejaba ver bastante de aquel pecho bien formado, y exquisitamente calido que habia probado justo hace unas cuantas horas, ese pantalon realmente dejaba poco a su imaginacion, deliniando los muslos de Kai tentadoramente, y mostrando su verdadera condicion atletica...

-"Kai no habia notado que habias salido"...-menciono el chino dulcemente

Kai enfoco sus hermosos ojos rubi en el neko, le miro determinadamente, lleno de todo aquel sentimiento que aun le costaba trabajo expresar al chino

-"Rei necesitamos hablar acerca de anoche"...-el ruso bajo la mirada cabisbajo

Rei lo observo confundido acaso Kai se habia arrepentido?? sus ojos temblaron de nerviosismo sus estomago se encogio, al persivir esa sensacion de temor en su alma, sus cabellos se acomodaron cuando el solto la toalla con la que secaba el mismo, sin darse realmente cuenta, dio un paso hacia atras instintivamente.

_"que sucede amor acaso te has arrepentido??, no, no, hagas eso primero me dejas tocar el paraiso, y despues intentas cerrar sus puertas, eres injusto, cuanto mas me haras sufrir por tí?? di algo...no guardes silencio, no sabes que cuando callas me entierrras en una tumba oscura y funebre, tu voz es algo que deseo escuchar deseo escuchar tus labios formando de nueva cuenta la frase te amo quiero que vuelvas a hacerme sentir lo mas importante en tu mundo, tantas cosas que deseo, tal vez pido demasiado"...._

Kai respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos intentando encontara palabras exactas, al parecer no noto cuando Rei retrocedio, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir un irrimediable nervio surgiendo de su estomago y comenzando a recorrer suavemente todo su cuerpo, haciendolo sentir inutil

_"no encuentro algo que logre expresar todo lo que en este momento quiero decir, mas parece que mi amplio vocabulario, no encuentra alguna palabra siempre se necesita esa sensacion de miedo a perder algo para valorarlo como lo joya mas hermosa del universo, estuve a punto de perderte, no permitire que eso vuelva a pasar, espera, este sentimiento tibio, esta sensacion de nervios, hay una frase exacta que si puede decirlo"_

El ruso suspiro una vez mas, antes de abrir los ojos y fijarlos en aquellas orbes doradas totalmente confundidas, miro profndamente a Rei, lo cual tranquilizo un poco al joven

-"te amo Rei, quedate a vivir aqui"...-solto de repente el joven ruso

Las mejillas de Rei volvieron a teñirse de colo rojo, acaso Kai nunca permitiria que regresaran a su estado normal??, una hermosa sensacion invadio su pecho, su sangre parecio correr mas lento, y su corazón parecia comenzar a quedarse dormido casi podia jurar que eso estaba pasando, claro de no ser que escuchaba su propio latir, retumbando en sus oidos.

Un gran devate comenzo en su interior, su corazón decia a gritos _'si, dile que si, y seamos felices'_ mas su cabeza se mantenia prudente diciendo _'no puedes hacerlo es algo precipitado'_ escuchando a ambas voces discutir, su semblante se volvio confundido y algo disperso, bajo su mirada buscando una respuesta para el joven Ruso.

Kai le observo ahí en medio de la habitación, confundido solia verse simplemente hermoso, esboso una minima sonrisa llena de felicidad, una tan pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera el mismo lo noto, fue en ese justo momento lleno de alegria que su razón parecio comenzar a funcionar por fin..._'fue presipitado'_ afirmo su cabeza _'si lo se, mas es algo que yo deseo, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello, si logro que Rei se quede por lo menos en estas vaciones tal ves logre convencerlo que en realidad quiero pasar mi vida a su lado'_ penso esto al ver que el chino no lucia muy convencido de sus palabras y que aun se preguntaba muchas cosas que Kai le hubiera gustado saber...

Hiwatari le habia dado la espalda a Rei y habia tomado la perrilla, la abrio lentamente antes de salir, se detuvo para susurrar al chino:

-"quedate aqui el resto de las vacaciones, y cuando al fin terminen escuchare tu respuesta, espero poder regresar a Rusia contigo"...-

Dicho esto salio de habitación, dejando a Rei algo aturdido, su voz audible aunque baja habia encantado al joven minino, sonrio al encontrar que el motivo, por que lo negara Kai sabia como enbelsar su ser con solo una palabra, se regaño un momento pensando en que todo aquello eran cursilerias sin sentido, sonrio de forma divertida, y algo, resignada por su actitud.

Fue cuando noto que suavemente acomodado en cama, una camiseta blanca, y un pantalon olgado, ropa al parecer de Kai, por unos momentos penso que la ropa la usaria el, mas esa imagen de la ropa provocadora de Kai aparecio en su mente, haciendole desear correr a arrancarla el mismo, volvio a su 'tema' principal, intentando sacar al bicolor de su cabeza, ta,bien noto que su propia ropa no estaba y su maleta, en verdad ni siquiera recordaba en donde estaba, claro ni siquiera sabia como habia llegado ahí exactamente, con una dulce sonrisa penso que esa ropa la habia dejado Kai para el, y comenzo a cambiarse.

Kai caminaba por el pasillo llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, pensativo y extrañamente alegre, no sabia exactamente por que pero su corazón saltaba cada minuto, tal vez era la presencia de Rei ahí, tal vez era la estupida esperanza de que Rei aceptara su propuesta, fuera cual fuera la razón, el se encontraba feliz.

Sus facciones duras, frias, y con ese aire de intolerancia desaparecieron por completo, al verse completamente solo en aquel largo corredor mostro una hermosa sonrisa, una mirada pasiva, con un destello de alegria, aprovecho ese pasillo solitario, volviendolo su testigo mudo...

_"se que necesitas tiempo se que aun es muy pronto para resivir una repuesta, tranquilo no te presionare, a veces me pregunto si esto es un maravilloso sueño, si es asi no quiero despertar nunca, quiero perderme en ti una vez mas, entiendo mi deseperacion, pero tambien entiendo tu necesidad, se que haras lo correcto, por eso te elegí, eres algo que simplemente no puedo predecir algo que me costaria una eternidad entender, y lo curioso es que logro entenderte, con solo mirar tus ojos, sea cual sea tu decisión, solo me resta darte las gracias por el amor que me hiciste conocer"... _

Comenzaba a bajar por esas enormes escaleras, cuando como si un rayo partiera su mente, la imagen de cierto engreido, y atractvio pelirrojo volvio a el, habia olvida por completo a Yuriy.

Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano como habia sido posible que se olvidara de Yuriy,

_"es logico sueles olvidarte de lo molesto, cuando estas con alguien hermoso, cerca de Rei me olvido de todo, problema, y eso me llevo a olvidar a cierta amenaza pelirroja"..._

El joven bicolor apresuro su paso al volver a subir la escalera, la simple idea de que Yuriy y Rei se toparan le aterraba, no podia permitir que Ivanvo abriera la boca de mas...

Escucho a Kai salir de la habitación, refugiado en el marco de una de las puertas, oculto como un cazador que acecha a su presa Yuriy esperaba el momento adecuado para tener un 'encuentro accidentado' con el chino, y asi averiguar lo que queria saber.

Los pasos de Kai retumbaron a lo lejos, y poco a poco se fueron alejando, Yuriy salio de su hasta entonces escondite, y con un paso firme, camino hasta la puerta,se detuvo justo en frente de ella, entro sin siquera tocar la puerta, y se planto decidido en la habitacion.

Metia la cmiseta por su torso cuando escucho la puerta de nueva cuenta, _'tal vez Kai olvido algo'_ penso el chino ingenuamente. y aun con la cabeza dentro de la camiseta le llamo

-"Kai??"...-

Una sonrisa algo torcida se formo en el rostro del ruso, cuando noto que el chino no le miraba, compuso una falsa cara de sopresa y regreso el llamado...

-"eres tu Rei??"...-

Aquella voz tan familiar tan varonil y sensual solo podia pertener a una persona segura, temblo cuando penso en la persona dueña de ella, le causo sorpresa, tanata que penso, que tal vez habia escuchado mal, termino de acomodar la camiseta, y miro el lugar del llamado, ahí justo en frente de el Yuriy le miraba igualmente 'sorprendido'.

-"Yuriy"...-susurro Rei

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era ya la noche, era irremediable, no podia conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr encontrar una posicion adecuada en la cual dormir, maldijo toda aquella situacion se regalaba por extrañarle, y tambien se alegraba de hacerlo, ya que aaquello le demostraba cuanto le queria.

Por fin ya cansado de rodar en la cama, se rindio coloco sus brazos detras de su nuca y miro fijamente el techo, divisidando a lo lejos como una debil ilusion, esos ojos articos, que solian brillar de manera especial en las noches de luna, que parecian capturar el brillo magico de la luna, y que tanto adoraba, cerro los ojos cuando esos ojos profundamente articos le miraron en su mente, casí podia sentir sus labios humedos sobre los suyos hambrientos, reocrdando cada sabor embriagante, quiso acariciar ese cabello color fuego, abrio los ojos y vio claramente la suave ilusion de Ivanov a punto de besarlo, falataban unos cuantos milimetros, cuando desperto de su sueño, la imagen de Yuriy se habia esfumado tan rapido como habia llegado.

Maldijo mil veces a Hiwatari,furico, le reprocho el por que no podia resolver sus problemas solos, mas ecucho a su propia coherencia en medio de tal furia.

_"decidi apoyar a Yuriy en esto, auque no puedo quitarme la maldita preocupacion, ese engreido pelirrojo es muy atrevido"_

Una sonrisa picara se formo en el rostro de Brian al recordar las actiudes que el pelirrojo, hacia, podia ser sensual y posesivo, inocente y sumiso, y lo mejor es que todo lo hacia en una noche, sus ojos temblaron llenos de reproche cuando Hiwatari volvio a sus pensamientos, madecia al bicolor por provocarle esa frialdad en sus calidas noches...

Suspiro y aundo por fin el sueño amenazaba con dormirlo, el sonido del telefono llamo su atención, se levanto peresozamente de la cama, y tomo el telefono de mala gana...

-"si??"...-pregunto molesto y con su tono sarcastico-retador

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si, no habia duda ese cabello como fuego, esos ojos profundamente azules, esa forma arrogante de moverse, no cabia ni la menor duda era el, el antiguo compañero de Kai Yuriy Ivanov.

Se conforto internamente al ver al ver al neko confundido, y algo aturdido por su presencia.

-"que haces aqui??"...-susurro Rei sin encontrar nada mas que decir.

Yuriy sonrio relajado confundiendo mas a Rei, y se acerco al chino.

-"a mí tambien me verte Rei"...-dijo el pelirrojo al ofrecer su mano a Rei fue entonces que las orbes doradas se calmaron, y sonrio tranquilamente tomando la mano del ruso

-"disculpame Yuriy es que no sabia que estabas aqui"...-

-"acabo de llegar hoy en la mañana pero parece que Kai no tomo bien mi llegada"...-Yuriy comenzo a reir y Rei sin entender realmente le miro

-"oh ya veo"...-

-"y Dime Rei tu que haces aqui??"...-

Rei se sonrojo levemente, como decirle todo lo que habia pasado en esa noche si el aun no podia creerlo, como decirle que Kai y el habian pasado la noche juntos...

-"oh es verdad la reunion, la habia olvidado, imagino Kai te ofrecio su casa para quedarse, y te dejo utilizar su baño"...-

Rei solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza...tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no que aun tenia la mano de Yuriy sujeta

Rei estab nervioso de eso no habia duda su mano sudaba y con eso bastaba para darse cuenta de que algo le perturbaba, eso sin mencionar el rostro de Rei lucia tierno e inocente.

Vio la puerta abierta y eso no le agrado inmediato sintio a su sangre correr desenfrenadamente, sus ojos brillaron llenos de furia, justo cuando habia entrado a la habiatcion el haber visto Yuriy sonriendo de una manera a la que Kai interpreto como coqueta, pensando en que el encanto de Yuriy era algo muy tentador, no le agrado en lo mas minimo el dulce rostro de Rei sonrojado y esa dulce expresion, y lo peor de esto dedicado a Yuriy...

-"te dije que no molestaras"...-sisieo Hiwatari con un asombra en sus ojos......

kanna:tatatan!!!!!!!!!(mal fondo e imitacion de musica dramatica)

ch.ka: y aqui la vuelve a dejar

kanna: sorry mi cerebro secar...pero bueno aqui esta, muchos lindos agradecimientos a hikaru-chan15 (nee chan ya quiero leer el fin de tu fic Keishi Rlz!!! .amo a ese niño), Cloy Ivanov claro nee chan que ve a haber muchos problemas pero es promesa que Kai y Rei, tal ve no esten juntos XD no no es cierto, les va a costar trabajo pero asi es el amor verdadero , y a mayi no Rei no va a sufrir _(mucho) _pero te prometo que si el neko hermoso ¬ sufre tendra muy buenas recompensas, (digo que ya es mucho tener a Kai a su merced)

ch.ka. aunque el gato ni sabe que si le dice a Kai corre compramen un pastel, va y lo compra.JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

kanna: pues claro no es como tu ¬¬ REI ES NOBLE Y HERMOSO

ch.ka. sigule ¬¬U

kanna:la verdad no peca pero incomoda, XD bueno los dejo y espero hayan disfrutado este cap.

matta ne!!

ch.ka.dejen review's el proximo cap. sera, Fiesta o desastre


	5. Fiesta o desastre?

**NOTOTA:**

kanna: oh oh oh oh quien demonios anduvo jugando en mi Karina

ch.ka: Karina la compu de Kanna, y por que lo preguntas?? o.o

kanna: por que alguien me movio un nombre en especifico

ch.ka: así cual??

kanna: lee tarada, lee

ch.ka: ya voy energumena

kanna: 45 minutos despues

ch.ka: sigo sin ver

kanna: ah!!! eres una loser!!!, alguien me cambio el nombre de Hitoshi por Isshito!!!

ch.ka:?? que no Hitoshi es el hermano de Takao

kanna: exacto burra!!! y alguien me lo cambio que 'falta de moralidad' y siendo fanatica de beyblade eso es inperdonable...

ch.ka: yo se quien fue!!!

kanna: habla pequeño chibi regordete antes de que esta Ivanov enfuresca((kanna toma chibi por su diminuto cuellito))

ch.ka: quieta quieta,...fue 'Utena'

kanna:¬¬##### esa rehija de su...

ch.ka: ((interviene)) bueno, bueno, aclarado el puntillo de que paso por aqui lamentamos la falta de horrografia, mas corregido el complot ahora disfrutenlo

Kanna:Hola presiosas beymaniacas he vuelto con otro cap. que espero les guste...

ch:ka:oye tu...loka maniaca, XD no les vas a decir...

kanna:de que??? ..?

ch.ka: pues de el otro fic...

kanna:ohh si...mi comercial n.n

ch.ka:¬¬U pues si

kanna: hace poco subi un nuevo fic'sillo se trata de un universo alterno a bey, imagan a Rei de principe de un reino, que se ve envuelto en la intriga de un ladron, un maestro aparentemente joven y un cazarecompensas algo desquiciado, quieren saber de que se trata?? pues lean mi fic se titula Fallen Angel..((oh que buena musica de fondo puso mi Karina))

ch.ka: Karina: llamese la computadora de Kanna ¬¬

kanna: mira que poner "Sadame" de "X-1999" de fondo o

ch.ka: estas mal sabias??

kanna: ya empecemos si?? n.nU

ch.ka: si por que en este cap. las escenas se "ponen" mas "interesantes ¬

kanna:¬¬U Hentai...

ch.ka: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Amor o desengaño

Autor:Kanna (neko-jin)

Cap.5

Fiesta ó Desastre

Aquellos rubi's relamapagearon al ver la mano de Ivanov sostener con delicadeza la mano de cierto gato, dueño de su corazón, la simple presencia de Yuriy le repugnaba, mas ahora le odiaba al pensar que cerca estaba de Rei y es que verlo tan cerca de "su" gato con esa sonrisa, y ese bello rubor en sus mejillas, mientras Ivanov sonreia de una forma a sus ojos coqueta.

-"te dije que no molestaras"...-sentencio Kai molesto

La sangre de Yuriy se congelo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kai clavarse en su nuca, habria salido corriendo cuando algo parecido al temor le quiso dominar.

Reconocio de imediato su voz, como no reconocer, esa voz dura y fria, volteo su mirada y miro aquella mirada encendida, como si dos flamas furicas, y ardientes quisieran quemarle fumilnarle y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

Recordo que era tan solo Kai, solto la mano de Rei, y volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a Kai, sonrio ampliamente de manera muy burlona, y cuando se disponia a decirle algo a Hiwatari sintio una suave brisa, y un cuerpo delgado fino y con un paso muy ligero paso junto a él.

Kai, se encontraba en la puerta, su corazón salto y su estomago dio un pequeño brinco, una enorme sonrisa se mostro en su dulce rostro, y un sentimiento enorme de necesidad de estar con el se apodero de él, su mente olvido completamente la presencia de Yuriy, sus pies comezaron a moverse sin pedirle permiso.

Paso al lado de Yuriy sindarse cuenta, todo parecio disolverse, y lo unico que sus orbes doradas divisaron fue a Kai, extendio sus brazos y le rodeo lleno de ese amor que sentia por el bicolor... sonrio a la vez que suspiraba, era tan placentera, la sensacion de la suave piel de Kai rozandose a la suya, mirar sus hermosos ojos, tan misteriosos, y llenos de encanto, sentir ese dulce aroma que envolvia, a Kai, el ser de Kai era embelesante, a veces solia parecerle algo irreal, recorgo su barbilla en el hombro de Kai, y permanecio ahí, cuanto?? segundos, minutos, años?? que importaba, estaba con él.

Abrio sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, al sentir los delgados y finos brazos de Rei rodearle, vio el cabello de Rei ondear hasta acomodarse, a el le parecio ver su hermoso cabello negro caer despacio, y lentamente solo para permitirle aspirar el dulce aroma del neko, definitivamente no se encontraba preparado para una reaccion tan emotiva por parte del chino, por ello no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara por la impresion. Y sobre todo haciendolo olvidar su furia en contra de Ivanov, haciendolo olvidar que Yuriy les miraba.

Rei sintio el cuerpo del bicolor tensionarse bajo su asfixiante abrazo, sonrojado y algo apenado, solto rapidamente a Hiwatari, y coloco sus manos juntas justo encima de su regazo, y levanto un poco su hombros haciendo el mismo gesto que haria un niño, cuando es reprendido.

Kai le miro de una forma algo tierna, mas antes de que pudiera sonreir recordo que Yuriy se encontraba ahí, y lo peor de todo ya habia visto sufieciente, algo le saco de sus pensamientos, un suave susurro Rei habia tomado aliento, al parecer queria decirle algo

_"soy un tonto olvide cuanto detestas estas muestras de afecto en publico, mas algo en mi no pudo contenerse, no tuve mas opcion que obedecer o volverme completamente loco,..."_

-"perdonam"...-comenzo a decir el chino, cuando sintio como algo le tapaba la boca, Kai habia puesto uno de sus bedos en sus labios, su rostro se mostraba serio, mas su mirada lucia condecendiente, diciendole en silencio 'Que no habia nada de que disculpase'

Yuriy miro con lujo de detalle cada reaccion de Hiwatari, era fasinante y muy llamativo cada expresion de Kai, y aun mas divertido el ver a Rei, como se abrazaba a Hiwatari, de esa forma tan tierna, y devota, era mas que obio que el mundo desaparecio de los ojos de Rei cuando el bicolor estaba con el, ya que parecia haberlo olvidado completamente,y ahora que lo notaba ciertamente el chino era algo digno de admirarse, ese sonrojo lo hacia ver tentadoramente dulce.

Yuriy aprovecho un poco el que ninguno, le miraba, y comenzo a inspeccionar el ser de cierto neko,su mirada llena de escrutinio pronto comenzaba a convertirse en una completamente lasciva, el cuerpo exquisitamente deliniado del chino, aquella espalda fina, esas piernas bien moldeadas, y esos rasgos tan felinos eran completamente, encantadores.

Su congetura final: "Rei debia ser definitivamente dulce"

Yuriy hizo un curioso movimiento con la cebeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos, fue cuando noto como Rei quitaba sus brazos desaciendo el abrazo, algo espantado, y tal vez apenado

Vio los labios de Rei moverse mas no eschucho nada, eso ya no le agradaba.

Con sumo cuidado, quito su dedo de los labios de chino, y con delicadeza la llevo hasta su barbilla, la tomo, y acerco sus labios al chino, rozandolos en un beso corto.

_"que importa, la presencia Yuriy, que importa?? nada, por que estoy a tu lado, que se entere el mundo que te amo, menos me importaria, ademas quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, no tengo que ocultarle a Yuriy, nada, el sabe mejor que nadie cuanto es que te amo"_

-"me gustaria que preparas el desayuno"...-susurro Hiwatari

Observo como Kai cerraba sus ojos despacio, mostrando la imagen mas sexy, de aquellos rubís, sintio su alineto y el d' Kai chocar, para en un breve instante sentir una suave corriente electrica proveniente de aquellos labios humedos, fue corto, repentino, algo que nunca espero, mas el escuchar de nueva cuenta cuenta su voz fue algo que le tranquilizo.

-"lo hare con una condicion: solo si tú me ayudas"...-sonrio el neko.

Kai cruzo los brazos en su pecho 'pensando' su respuesta.

-"en fin."...-interumpio al fin Yuriy-"creo seria mejor marcharme este desayuno parece ser para 2"...- termino de decir Yuriy para encojer los hombros, y comenzar su salida de la habitacion, despues de todo ya habia perdido una gran oportunidad de hablar con Rei, mas averiguando lo que desaba saber, ademas de todo comenzaba a sentir que estaba haciendo 'mal tercio' en esa habitacion.

Paso al lado de Kai y sus ojos relampagearon, respondiendo al regaño silencio de aquellos rubí's

sonrio contestando a Kai, como siempre disfrutaba mucho mofandose de Hiwatari.

Al ver su rostro sonriente, sintio una enorme indignacion, mas respondio de la misma manera al saber que pronto seria su oportunidad de 'venganza'

Para ambos el tiempo parecio transcurrir lentamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se retaron, y miraron de una forma explosiva, siempre era la misma discucion, interumpiendola, Yuriy fijo sus ojos articos en Rei, le sonrio, claramente para provocar un enojo enorme en Hiwatari, y se dedico a verle por el rabillo de ojo...

-"me da gusto verte Rei, te vere en la cena, y... ah lo olvido casi"-miro de lleno al bicolor-"Kai tenemos asuntos que arreglar en la tarde, aun ahi papeles y autorizaciones que debes firmar"-

La sonrisa burlona de Ivanov comenzaba a irritarle de un modo alarmante, decidio no hacer caso de ello y le ignoro de manera titanica.

Los pasos de Yuriy resonaron en el pasillo hasta perderse, Kai dio un leve suspiro aliviado de haberse desecho de aquella pequeña molestia pelirroja ((yo quiero una¬¬)), Rei, noto ese gesto cansado, por parte del dueño de Dranzer, le miro con cara interrogante, y como si un rayo partiera su mente recordo algo muy improtante.

-"olvide preguntarle a Yuriy que le traia a Japón"...-susurro el chino

Kai le miro susurrar y colocar graciosamente su mano en su barbilla. A pesar de que no queria contestar esa pregunta, era Rei quien la habia hecho, no podia negarse a una peticion del neko.

-"Yuriy, solo ha venido a arreglar asuntos de finanzas, al igual que yo"...-

Rei le miro curioso y ladeo su cabeza como un tierno gato, Kai le miro empalagozamente, y desvio su mirada hacia la puerta.

-"vayamos a la cocina"...-ordeno Hiwatari

Rei le siguio en silencio, hasta una hermosa y amplia cocina, siendo una mansion muy grande, le sorprendio no ver gente, ni siquera un criado, mayordomo, ama de llaves, ni nada similar.

--"no hay nadie aqui??"...-

Kai miro por encima de su hombro unos cuantos segundos y despues volvio su mirada al frente.

-"esta casa siempre suele estar sola, nadie vive aqui desde que me fui a Rusia"...-

Algo cabisbajo Rei agacho la mirada, y siguio

-"eso quiere decir que la casa esta completamente sola"...-afirmo el chino

_"eso quiere decir que la casa esta completamente sola" _-reptio la cebeza de Kai, y volteando su cuerpo miro al neko de una forma sexy y algo insinuante.

-"es verdad neko, la casa es nuestra"...-dijo con una mirada completamente perversa

Kai camino hacia el neko y le rodeo, con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, le miro de una forma sexy, y algo inquisidora, para terminar por dejar su boca extremadamente cerca del neko, Sintio el dulce aliento de Rei y con unos deseos enormes de provarlo se acerco.

Sus deseos fueron interupidos cuando las manos de Rei se colaron en su pecho, y le detuvieron, abruptamente abrio esas gemas rojas buscando una explicacion a ello, mas sin encontrarla siguio mirando a Rei buscando algo, el neko le impedia buscar alguna respuesta teniendo su cabeza agachada, pero sin lugar a dudas, los sonrojos del neko nunca le permitian concentrase.

Rei no se atrevia a dirijir la mirada sabia que si miraba la profundidad de aquellas rojas gemas se perdieria, y aceptaria cualquier peticion de bicolor.

-"vamos a hacer el desayuno"...-

Siendo la unica excusa que la cabeza de Rei pudo poner tomo a Kai de la mano y lo arrastro a lo profundo de la gran cocina, habiendo llegado ahí Rei miro al rededor, notando que la cocina estaba completamente vacia, abrio gabinete tras gabinete buscando algo que pudiera preparar para desayunar.

Kai observo lo mismo que Rei, era logico si nadie vivia ahí naturalmente no habia comestibles, la unica solucion logica que su cabeza penso, fue salir a comer, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer esa propuesta, el neko salio de debajo de unos gabinetes, mostrando triunfante una caja, sacandolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y divagaciones

-"si!!! sabia que tenia que haber algo"...-dijo alegremente el neko

Rei miro divertido a Kai llamando su atencion, sonrio mostrando sus curiosos colmillos y tomando la caja frente su pecho

-"espero tengas, un poco de leche, huevos, margarina, y un poco de miel"...-

-"no se te ofrece algo mas??"...-dijo algo sarcastico Kai mientras caminaba hacia un gran refrigerador cercano, le abrio lentamente y mostro el refrigerador completamente vacio, a exepcion de una caja de huevo, pan tostado, margarina, miel, un carton de leche, y una barra de chocolate

Rei miro con cara interrogante realmente habia pensado que tendrian que salir a comprar las cosas, mas Kai abrio el refrigerador mostrando un poco mas de lo necesario, Kai lo vio hacer ese gesto divertido y compredio la pequeña pregunta del neko.

-"llegue aqui un día antes de la reunion con Takao, así que compre esto para cenar, si necesitas algo mas dimelo, yo ire a comprar lo que necesites"...-

El ruso dejo abierto el refrigerador indicandole a Rei que era todo suyo, camino al pequeño comedor dentro de la cocina y se acomodo en la silla, miro por ultima vez al chino y cerro los ojos esperando que Rei hiciera lo suyo.

Le vio acomodarse en la silla, cuando caminaba al refrigerador sus hermosos ojos se cerraron y dejaron de mirarle, Rei comenzo a sacar las cosas necesarias del refrigerador semi-vacio, y comenzo a hacer lo suyo, vertio un poco de harina en un recipiente, tomo una taza de un estante cercano, dio las gracias de que por lo menos tenian trastes, y siguio, vertio leche, los huevos, un poco de margarina, y mezclo todo rapidamente como todo buen chef profesional.

Sin que el joven neko lo notara un par de rubi's no perdian detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos, le veian pasear agilmente por toda la cocina, el sonido de la margarina, brincando en aquel sarten caliente, habia llamado su atencion, a pesar de que no habia hecho nigun movimiento brusco, ni siquiera uno impreptible, cierto neko habia notado como la atencion de Kai se habia desviado de sí.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras dejaba caer un poco de la mezcla en el sarten.

-"crei que habiamos acordado que me ayudarias a cocinar"...-dijo sorpresivamente llamando la atencion del bicolor de nuevo a él

-"que yo recuerde nunca hubo tal trato"...-dijo algo indiferente Hiwatari cerrando de nuevo sus ojos

Rei rio de manera divertida al comentario de Kai

-"no puedes dejar de ser 'hombre de negocios' nisiquiera en el desayuno"...-dijo algo orgulloso el neko, sin dejar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro

Kai se levanto de la silla y camino en direccion al chef, se coloco a su espalda y miro por encima del hombro de Rei, como el chino dejaba caer el ultimo Hot Cake encima de la pila, aprovecho que Rei volteo un poco para tomar quien sabe que cosa, y deslizo rapidamente su mano debajo del brazo de Rei en direcion a los Hot cake, fue cuando lo sintio algo caliente y amorfo resbalando por su mano.

No habia sentido el sutil movimiento de Kai y pensado que el seguia mirando, dejo caer un poco de miel pensando que esta llegaria a la cima de la pila, mas cual iba ser su sorpresa de que habia vertido la miel sobre los dedos de Hiwatari, no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al ver la cara de Kai llena, de ese tierno gesto que solia hacer cuando las cosas no salian como el lo deseaba, su risa disminuyo cuando le reprocho con la mirada.

-"no te molestes Kai, mas eso te pasa por intentar 'pellizcar' la comida"-

Kai aparto su mano y un poco de miel comenzo a resbalar por su mano, Rei siguio el camino de ella sintio como el calor en aquella habitacion comenzaba a aumentar, la miel era dulce y mezclada con la suave y deliciosa piel de Kai debia ser un manjar.

-"y supongo que ahora me regañaras o...me castigaras??"-dijo sarcastico Hiwatari sin notar al neko

-"lo primero, es limpiar la miel de tu mano"...-

Sintio las tibias manos de Rei tomar su mano cubierta de miel, siguio mirandole, y se sorprendio al senitr esa dulce sensacion embriagante, aquellos bellos labios se habian cerrado al rededor de uno de sus dedos, recolectando la miel, sintio la lengua del chino subir y bajar provocativamente en su dedo formando circulos sensuales.

Esa grata sensacion estaba comenzando a causar enormes estragos en su cuerpo, su cabeza comenzaba a perderse, y era algo que deliciosamente aterrador, esa dulce inocencia sensual del neko, era simplemente...eterea

_"no solo eres fragil, si no tambien eres dulce y sensual,"_

Tenia razón, la miel corriendo en la piel de Kai era un manjar que era solo y unicamente para el, cada ves buscando mas el sabor de miel, comenzo a mover su lengua en circulos al rededor de Kai, lo escucho suspirar, comprendio que esa dulce sensacion no era solo para el si no que Kai tambien la estaba disfrutando mucho.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando el suave contacto, y suspiro sacando a Rei de su encanto, sintio unas manos cerrarse en su cuello, y una lengua buscando entrada a su boca.

Aprisiono al chino por la cintura, y comenzo a saborear la boca del chino, sintio a Rei mover sus pies obligandolo a retroceder, sintio la orilla de la mesa, y se detuvo, mas un suave empujon termino por dejarlo semirecostado en la mesa, tuvo que mover sus manos de la cintura del chino para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y así evitar el caer de lleno en la mesa.

Rei se aparto un poco, y camino hacia la barra de la cocina, tomo la mielera y la llevo hacia Kai quien le miraba completamente perdido y extrañado.

Le habia tirado en la mesa, se deslizo como un pequeño cachorro de gato, listo a aprender a devorar a una presa, se detuvo y sento inquisidoramente en Kai, apretando a proposito su cadera al rededor de la de Kai, metio sus manos, debajo de la pequeña camiseta de Hiwatari, y la levanto dejando al desnudo su pecho, derramo un poco de miel en el mas dejando caer una cantidad un poco mayor en uno de los pezones del ruso, llevo su boca hasta el y cerro sus labios fuertemente provocando que Hiwatari arqueara un poco la espalda al sentir a Rei cerrando tan fuerte sus labios sobre el, y mordiendo suavemente para aumentar el placer que aquello generaba en ambos.

Apreto fuertemente los puños, al arquearse, ese leve movimiento habia hecho que su cadera golpeara suavemente la de Rei sintiendo de lleno el cuerpo del chino, los latidos de su corazón se descarrilaron, y su respiracion desaparecio por un momento, respiro justo a tiempo solo para darse cuenta de que Rei le besaba de una forma frenetica, e impasiente

Fue cuando sintio ese leve cosquilleo proviniente de la mano de Rei, poco a poco bajaba lentamente la brageta del pantalón y con sumo cuidado metia su mano debajo del boxer ajustado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Habia salido malhumorado de la cocina tenia hambre por el largo viaje, mas lo unico que habia encontrado habia sido un poco de pan, leche, algo de huevos, y no se que cosas mas, que definitivamente no le apetecian.

Tenia una rebana de pan, la cual sostenia con la boca.

_"como es posible que alguien como Hiwatari no tenga nada para comer"_

El pelirrojo llego a una sala, se dejo caer de forma perezosa y algo fastidiada, mientras daba un amplio suspiro, fijo su mirada en el techo mientras terminaba de comer la rebanada de pan.

_"Maldicion perdi mi oportunidad de divertirme molestando a Hiwatari, al parecer el y Rei estan muy 'enmielados' y ahora esto es una perdida total de tiempo, deminios ahora podria estar disfrutando ciertos labios que vuelven loco, aquella mira fugaz que con cada movimiento me reta a hacer algo nuevo, quisiera tener a Brian cerca, el solo pensar en el me pone muy inquieto, sobre todo teniendo a un 'animal' como Kai cerca"_

Incosientemente Yuriy comenzo a mover su pie de manera impasiente movia frenticamente su pie apollado en las puntas, subia y bajaba, hasta que repentinamente el telefono sono, Yuriy miro a la puerta esperando que Kai o Rei lo contestara mas ninguna parecia escuchar el telefono,((claro como lo iban a oir¬¬))un poco molesto por el repetir del timbrar del telefono, se levanto de mala gana y lo contesto

-"si?"-dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo

-"disculpa hablo a casa de Kai??"...-

Yuriy reconocio la alegre voz al otro lado del auricular, y le causo mucha gracia

-"Max?? habla Yuriy"...-dijo divertido Ivanov

-"Yuriy, que alegria me da escucharte, pero dime desde cuanto estas aqui?? llegaste con Kai?? por que no veniste a acompañarlo en la reunion??"-

Yuriy rio un poco nervioso sin saber en realidad cual de las tantas preguntas del rubio debia contestar, ademas de comenzar a sentirse mareado por las preguntas que en ese momento le 'bombardeaban'

-"ya sabes como es Kai, pero dime que se te ofrece"-

-"quiero hablar con él"...-

-"pues...esta un poco...'ocupado'?"...-titubeo Ivanov-"pero si gustas yo le pasare el recado"-

-"de acuerdo, lo unico que queria hacer era preguntarle a Kai, era si habia encontrado a Rei anoche??"-

Para Yuriy todo tomo un sentido, muy valioso el pequeño yanquee le daba informacion valiosa, y el no quedaba como ningun pregunton, despues de todo solo se habia enterado por 'casualidad'

-"oh si lo encontro Max, algo mas"...-

-"si Yuriy por favor avisale a Kai que esta noche celebraremos es cumpleaños de Hitoshi en un club nocturno cercano y queria invitarlo, y por favor sí Kai sabe en donde esta Rei por favor que le informe, tu tambien estas invitado Yuriy"...-termino el rubio

Una sonrisa muy macabra se habia dibujado en el rostro del joven ruso, que mejor oportunidad de divertirse que en un antro.

-"claro que si Max ahí estaremos"...-

-"en ese caso los vere en la noche a las 8:00 en punto, en Kaos, sera divertido"...-

Max colgo la bocina y Yuriy se quedo un momento con ella aun pegada a su oido

-"oh si Max sera divertido y no sabes cuanto"...-

Colgo la bocina y se dirijio rapidamente a la cocina, poco importaba si interumpia el desayuno romantico de la parejita, no le incomodaba en nada ver unos cuantos besos, y caricias aunque conociendo a Kai eso seria practicamente imposible, diviso la puerta de la cocina y la abrio discretamente para intentar no llamar mucho la atencion.

Sintio a su aliento desbanecerse, y sus piernas se paralizarón a ver tal escena, Rei besaba los labios de Kai de un modo frenetico, a la vez, movia sensualmente su cadera provocando friccion con la del bicolor, Kai por su parte se aferraba a la espalda del neko, mientras tenia sus manos debajo de la camiseta del chino, Kai tenia descubierto el pecho y por lo que podia notar tenia la brageta del pantalón abierta.

Su sopresa fue remplazada por el terror al ver como Kai abria los ojos soltaba los hambrientos labios de Rei y le miraba.

Sintio a esos excitantes labios apartarse, se desconcerto cuando abrio los ojos y vio a Kai mirando 'algo', la molestia y exsasperacion se apoderaron de el, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera apartado a Kai de el lo pagaría.

Miro indiferente a Yuriy penso que tal vez, hubiera sentido pavor de ver a Yuriy mientras besaba a Rei, mas ahora que lo vivia, no tenia ni la menor importancia la presencia de Yuriy, lo unico que deseaba era que se marchara para poder continuar

Se miedo se volvio mas grande cuando una mirada ambarina relampagueo en su contra, le hubiera fulminado si hubiera podido, lo que mas le impresiono fue el dueño de esta, no le extrañaria una reaccion así por parte de Hiwatari pero, era Rei quien le miraba fulminante, por lo poco que conocia a Rei esperaba una mirada apenada del chino, mas sin embargo aquellas orbes doradas le exijian se esfumara , se perdiera, hiciera algo pero ya!!

Recobro su aplomo con mucho esfuerzo, y cruzo sus brasos intentando parecer indiferente a la situacion

-"llamo Max nos espera esta noche, en un antro, es el cumpleaños de Hitoshi y lo festejaran ahi a las 8:00, no podemos faltar, ya he quedado con Max"...-

Mas que por urgencia que por otra cosa, Kai movio la cabeza dando a enteder que aceptaba la invitacion.

Yuriy vio como Kai movia su cabeza y sin poder resistirlo, salio rapidamente de ahí, al estar a un espacio considerable de la cocina respiro, aliviado, no podia soportar la mirada de Rei ni un minuto mas.

Rei vio como Yuriy se alejaba y dio gracias a ello, sintio la suave mano de Kai, acariciar su mejilla y deliniar sus labios, habia llamado la atencion con aquel gesto de molestia que no habia tenido cuidado de ocultar.

-"por que estas molesto??"...-pregunto en voz susurrante el bicolor

-"no me gusta que molesten cuando estoy 'ocupado'"...-sentencio el chino

-"y en que estabas ocupado??"-pregunto burlonamente Kai

-"en desayunar"...-dijo Rei sesualmente mientras lamia un poco de residuos de miel en el pecho de Kai

-"y... aun no has terminado??"...-

-"no, nisiquiera he comenzado"...-el neko esboso una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a su aliento chocar con el pecho de Hiwatari

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miraba por la ventanilla del avion algo aburrido. mas la simple idea de volverlo a ver hacia que una debil sonrisa se pintara en sus labios, odiaba las razónes por la que habia decidido perseguirle, mas daba gracias por ello.

-"no tuve mas opcion que venir por tí ...Yuriy"-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tan aclamada hora habia llegado, Yuriy sentia que pronto explotaria, en verdad no entendia como Rei soportaba a Hiwatari, lo unico que su ya fastidiada cabeza deseaba era bajar de ese auto, sus plegarias se vieron respondidas cuando vio la luz del club nocturno a lo lejos.

Salio y del auto y respiro de nuevo un aire de tranquilidad era su imaginacion o ultimante Rei le miraba de forma muy penetrante??

Ignoro eso cuando vio al joven y risueño Max en la entrada del club nocturno, despues de los saludos formales y corteses Max les llevo al interior en donde en una mesa, el primomegenito de los Kinomiya junto con su hermano esperaban.

La repeticion de saludos formales y otros no tanto se repitio, Rei felicito al 'festejado' y Kai se mantuvo al ras de toda conversacion, lo unico que mantenia fija su atencion era Rei.

Max noto ese suave gesto en Kai y sonrio para sus adentros comprendiendo que las cosas entre Kai y Rei habian mejorado despues de anoche.

La noche trascurria al igual que las copas, Rei Kai y Max se mantenian moderados, mientras los Kinomiya e Ivanov disfrutaban ampliamente de la bebida

-"Takao no bebas tanto, no quiero que termines ebrio"...-

Una pequeña discucion surgio entre el rubio y el moreno, mas intentando no prestarle atencion, la celebracion continuaba

Rei se levanto de la pequeña mesa, y Kai le miro interrogante

-"solo ire al sanatario"...susurro Rei al oido de Hiwatari

Se abrio paso entre la gente, miro a Kai antes de perderlo definitivamente amaba esa actitud fria y poco amigable de Hiwatari le daban un encanto arrogante, irresistible. algo que tambien solia preocuparle en exeso, es que simplemente quien se resistira a un chico como Kai??

Se miro en el gran espejo del sanitario, miro su rostro feliz, salio satisfecho tardando lo menos posible para no hacer esperar a Kai volvio a llegar a la pequeña mesa, mas cual seria su sopresa al ver que Kai no estaba ahí, Max y Takao se besaban dulcemente, Yuriy y Hitoshi tampoco se veian por ningun lado, y aclarando un poco la garganta para llamar la atencion de ambos.

Cuando al fin tenia la atencion de ambos pregunto la localizacion de Kai, Takao movio la cabeza haciendo una seña de que mirara en direccion de la pista de baile, así lo hico mas lo que vio en ella no le agrado nada, Kai bailaba enmedio de Yuriy y Hitoshi,

Sintio la furia correr de una manera descomunal, que hacer permitirlo o defeder algo que tal vez no era suyo??

Continuara.....

Kanna: y pam pam pam!!!

ch.ka. que y luego??

Kanna: y luego que??

ch.ka: que pasa??

kanna:quieres saber??

ch.ka:((asiente))

kanna:ven...ven...((Kanna coloca su mano alrededor del oido de su conciencia para decirle en secreto que pasara y...))lee el proximo cap.

ch.ka: XD maldita!!!

kanna: ya ves aunque creo que me extendi un poco en este cap.

ch.ka: te perdono, solo por que...ja ja ja que ironia Yuriy no sabe cuan 'enmielados' estaban Kai y Rei,

kanna: ironico...pero bueno espero no se pierdan el proximo cap. vale muchas gracias a las personas que lo siguen leyendo

La LoKa KeLLy: espero y te haya gustado este cap.

hikaru-chan15:muchas gracias nee-chan no sabes cuan feliz me hace que vengas aqui a leerlo, y por lo que mas gracias te doy, es por esos pequeños triangulitos en las mejillas de cierto niño adorable llamado Keishi...y...

ch.ka:y ya cortale que no quiero oir una hora de alabanza a Keishi Hiwatari Kon ¬¬

kanna: ajajaja n.nU entonces le sigo:

GabZ:hola nee-chan que bueno que ya veniste dar por estos rumbos de lokura y frenesí por estos niños, espero seguirte viendo por aqui, y muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, no cuanto me ispiran a seguir escribiendo y lo olvidaba perdón haberme tardado un poquito pero espero y ya no tardarme

Cloy Caliope Ivanov Blak: muchas por haberme dejado review de a rapido se agradece mucho y bueno creo que ya acabe

ch.ka:por fin ¬¬

kanna: matta ne!!!

ch.ka. no se pierdan el proximo cap. que se titula: Pesadillas...


	6. Pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER:** Beyblade no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a Aoki Takao, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente

kanna: hola pequeñas como han estado?

ch.ka pues muy bien sin tí AJAJAJAJAJA

kanna; que dijiste

ch.ka:nada ..

kanna:¬¬U... una pequeña aclaracion antes de empezar, hace poco alguien me pregunto que significaba ch.ka. bueno pues eso significa **ch**ibi **ka**nna, llamese mi 'conciencia' otra personilidad, alter ego. etc etc etc. diganle como quieran, yo suelo llamarla: 'molestia'

ch.ka: oye!¬¬

kanna:bueno esperando dejar mas claro el punto

ch.ka: o ,mas confuso XD

kanna:¬¬#, continuo otro puntillo hubo un pequeño error en el otro cap.

ch.ka: querras decir un 'pequeño gran error'

kanna:¬¬ mas sin embargo ya esta corregido, por favor pasen a leerlo,

ch.ka:recuerden es en el cap. 5

kanna: ahora, quiero dejar un agradecimiento especial a: (kanna rompre el el sobre con nombre del ganador)GabZ fui fui fui fui!

ch.ka. y ese chiflidillo?

kanna: eh? .., gracias neesan por tu review, por cierto yo tambien amo a Yuriy Ivanov, aunque para mi desgracia dicen que soy la hermana, gemela perdida de Yuriy Ivanov, como me dicen en mis rumbos: Mila Ivanov. asi que chicas para casarse con Yuriy ahi que convencer a la cuñada osea a mí XD

ch.ka: estas mal...¬¬

kanna: claro que no, por que lo dices? ((Kanna lleva en sus manos a Yuriy amarrado y amordazado))

ch.ka: o.Ô

kanna: bueno habiendo acabado un pequeño asunto...

ch.ka: llamese secuestrar a Yuriy

kanna: no lo secuestro, solo lo protego obsesivamente :)

ch.ka:de quien ahi que protegerlo es de ti uú

kanna:mira quien lo dice¬¬...

ch.ka: yo no soy degenerada como 'otras' ù.ú

kanna:a no?...((kanna mira junto a su cama y ve a Kai amarrado de sus bellas muñequitas, amordasado, vestido con un traje sadomasoquista de cuero, y con una mirada de 'alguien ayudeme'))¬¬U

ch.ka:cof cof, regresando al punto...n.nU

kanna:aja...

ch.ka: si bien que lo disfrutas...o que...quieres que les diga como tienes a Rei y Brian?

kanna: este...mejor volvamos al punto

ch.ka: ya te extendiste sabes?

kanna: en ese caso presenta este cap. n.n

ch.ka: esperando lo disfruten, aqui les dejo con este cap. ojala y les agrade

kanna: ((aprovechando distraccion para desatar a Kai y llevarselo lejos, a 'sufrir' otro ratito))

ch.ka:¬¬ a donde lo llevas depravada?...

Amor y desengaño

Autor: Neko-jin ((Kanna))

Cap. 6

"Pesadillas"

Habia visto al neko levantarse, y sin desearlo realmente logro preguntar 'a donde iba?', para su fortuna Rei le habia entendido de maravilla, se sintio tranquilo cuando Rei se acerco a susurrarle su destino.

Lo vio caminar en medio de toda la gente, y perderse entre ella, su mirada se volvio debilmente soñadora a simple vista no se podria notar la diferencia entre el rostro habitual de Kai , y ese nuevo semblante, claro todo aquello habria pasado desapercivido de no haber sido por unos hermosos ojos, azul artico, que le miraban y que se encontraban muy bien entrenados en conocer cada gesto reaccion y movimiento de Hiwatari.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa totalmente sincera se pintara en su rostro...

La musica estridente comenzo, las luces se apagaron y faros neon comenzaron a dar ambiente al lugar, la gente se habia centrado en la pista de baile cercana, y habia logrado captar la atencion de cierto pelirrojo, fue en ese presiso momento de atencion que una idea totalmente temeraria llego a su mente, imagino que seria completamente dulce y agradable el bailar en esa pista de baile con alguien completamente sensual, paseo su vista y...

Como demonios no lo habia notado?si sentado junto a el estaba Hitoshi, con ese traje completamente adherido a su bien formado cuerpo, enmarcado por ese chaleco de cuero, su exelente espalda, ancha, esos brazos fuertes, muslos delineados, y trasero firme.

Yuriy sonrio complacido mientras se ponia de pie, y acercaba a Hitoshi, susurro algo a su oido, y el sonrio de modo afirmativo.

Kai noto cuando Yuriy se ponia de pie, y caminaba en direccion de alguien, Hitoshi? Kai miro que, Yuriy susurraba algo a su oido y este complacido le sonReia, al momento en el ambos fijaban su mirada en él. Sin darle mas importancia, volvio a tomar el vaso lleno de bebida, cuando lo llevaba a su boca una mano detuvo el vaso y lo arrebato de su mano.

Levanto la vista topando su mirada con la castaña de Hitoshi, le miraba con una gran sonrisa, le tomo fuertemente del brazo y le indico que se levantara, Kai intento jalar su brazo y retirarlo, mas una nueva fuerza se lo impidio, ahora era la mano de Yuriy que se lo impedia, y jalaba un poco insistente a que se levantara.

"que demonios quieren?"-escupío Kai de mala gana

Yuriy aparecio por encima del hombro del Kinomiya , sonrio al saber que Kai reaccionaria de esa manera, le sonrio firmemente al Hiwatari en clara seña de que no aceptaria un 'no' y que contaba con la completa seguridad de que el no se negaria.

Sin poder evitarlo Kai temblo ante la sonrisa de Ivanov, Yuriy no sonReia de esa manera a menos que supiera que la 'batalla' la tenia ganada, un leve brillo de esperanza aparecio esperando que no fuera así, Yuriy aun no respondia...

"tranquilo Hiwatari"-dijo seductoramente el pelirrojo

Oh-no ahi estaba, Yuriy solia fingia 'inocencia' cuando sabia que obtendria lo que queria, y aquella pequeña respuesta termino por exterminar la poca esperanza que Kai guardaba, si de algo se daba cuenta ahora es de Yuriy habia encontrado la manera de tenerlo a su merced.

Aquella mirada temerosa en Kai habia regocigado a cierto pelirrojo de una manera extaciante, sin darse realmente cuenta esa emocion tomo parte en su cuerpo, habia estado todo el tiempo detras de Hitoshi, a su espalda, y como una reaccion habia abrazado al mayor de los Kinomiya por la cintura desconcertandolo un poco.

Sintio aquel brazo presionar su cintura, y lo que mas llamo su atencion fue que cierto pelirrojo lo habia abrazado, pudo darse cuenta de que lo habia hecho sin intencion, su mirada fija en Kai , le indico que el ni tenia idea de que le abrazaba, sin darle mas importancia volvio a fijar sus bellos ojos castaños en cierto bicolor delicioso que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, se escabullia de sus garras...

"solo queremos bailar contigo Kai "...- dijo Hitoshi mientras aprovechaba el leve descuido de Hiwatari y lo 'ayudaba' a ponerse de pie.

Sin previo aviso Yuriy se coloco a la espalda de Kai y le tomo por los hombros, acorralandolo completamente, sin darle el minimo espacio para sentarse.

"que..."-comenzaba el bicolor

"ni se te ocurra negarte, por que aqui esta cierto gato que no sabe muchas cosas, y no querras que se entere por mi boca"...-

Hiwatari sintio la furia correr en sus venas, como se atrevia, chantajearlo a él, a él Kai Hiwatari, dirijio su mirada furica hacia el rostro de Yuriy, mas lo que se encontro termino por extinguir su furia, borrando todo pensamiento de su cabeza...

Los ojos de Yuriy temblaban, su rostro habia palidecido, y su semblante se habia vuelto extrañamente nostalgico, aquel reflejo en sus bellas orbes azules, destilaban algo muy similar a la culpa?

Hitoshi comenzo la marcha hacia la pista de baile, jalando a Kai del brazo y trayendolo a la realidad, y sin saber exactamente por que, decidio seguir a Yuriy en su juego que pasaria si bailaba una pieza con ese par...

Aquella cercania con Hitoshi comenzaba a ser muy peligrosa, la musica habia comenzado y el mayor de los Kinomiya , desde un principio habia tomado el control, comenzaba a guiarle, no habia problema, despues de todo no le interesaba realmente mucho al ruso bicolor, lo que comenzo a llamar su atencion, era el simple hecho de que Hitoshi le habia tomado de la cintura, atrayendolo hacia el, provocando que sus caderas quedaran peligrosamente juntas, y para complicar su situacion, Yuriy comenzaba a pasear sus manos por su espalda, produciendo un placentero escalofrio en el...

El suave guiar de Hitoshi, se volvia cada vez mas placentero aquel sutil movimiento de cadera, el delicado rose de sus manos alrededor su cintura, completado con las suaves caricias de Yuriy en su espalda, Kai sintio como aquel calor poco a poco comenzaba a transformarce en una sensacion lasciva y lujuriosa...

Sus ojos simplemente no cReian lo que veian, se estrecharón llenos de furia, era demasiado soportar ver a Kai bailar con Hitoshi pero, que a la 'celebracion' se le uniera Yuriy ya era el colmo, simplemente no soportaba el verlo,Hitoshi con aquellas manos claramente expertas recorriendo aquella piel nivea, Yuriy detras de el acariciando sensualmente sus hombros.

Takao noto aquella expresion en el neko, aquel gesto molesto y aturdido, Rei lucia extraño, simplemente estaba parado a un lado de la mesa estatico sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo; intrigado por aquel acto del chino, miro en la misma direccion, encontrandose con la maravillosa escena...

"parece que Hitoshi aun no desiste...aun persigue a la 'dulcura' de Kai "...-golpeo suavemente su frente, resignado a la actitud de su hermano mayor

El chino miro extrañado a Takao que queria decir exactamente ? volvio a fijar su mirada en Kai , sin notar la inspeccion minusiosa de unos ojos turquesa...

Max dio un leve codaso a su acompañante llamando su atención, con mirada reprochante ordeno en silencio al Kinomiya 'que se acercara'. Takao obedecio y coloco su oido cerca de los labios de Max...

"Takao...Rei no sabia nada de las 'atenciones' que tu hermano tiene con Kai ... y te recuerdo que Rei siente algo muy especial por el"...-susurro el rubio con tono molesto, señalando con sus ojos, indicandole que lo mirara

Takao llevo su mano a su nuca en gesto de culpa, y auto-regaño cuando miro a Rei y noto su expresion claramente tristre, sus ojos temblaban mientras miraban al bicolor y sus puños se apretaban fuertemente...

Noto como los labios de Hitoshi se movian, seguramente platicaba algo con Kai , Yuriy se acurruco en el hombro de Kai y parecio unirse a la celebración...derrotado se dejo caer en una de las sillas fijando pesadamente su mirada al techo...

_"que demonios pasa? Rei tu no sueles darte por vencido tan facilmente, quisiera correr apartar a Hitoshi, y Yuriy gritarles que eres mio, mas eso es algo que definitvamente no puedo hacer, es estupido que actue así solo bailas con ellos nada mas, tus ojos me muestran que para tí no deja de ser un baile y nada mas...pero aun así no puedo apartar este desasosiego, dime Kai por que aceptaste bailar con ese par?"..._

Su corazón aun latia, aun poseia ese encanto helado esa arrogancia, y fuese lo que fuese que yuriy le hubiera dicho se alegraba por k' habia logrado su objetivo, tener un breve contacto con aquella tersa piel, una oportunidad mas de intentar convencer a Hiwatari de que le perteneciera, acerco su oido desidido firme a tratar de insitar a Hiwatari a un juego altamente peligroso, tentador, y delisioso...

"y dime Kai , has considerado la oferta que te hice hace 3 años?"...-

Hiwatari fijo sus orbes sangre en las castañas de Hitoshi, lo vio sonReir de manera descarada y sexy, Kai arqueo una ceja al escuchar su pregunta, oferta, si no mal recordaba habia rechazado completamente esa 'oferta'.

"no tenia nada que considerar, en aquella ocasion te lo dije: 'no me interesa'"...-fulmino el bicolor

Hitoshi rio, llamando la atencio de Yuriy y dandole la pauta a intervenir de la forma en la que queria, para su molestia se aparto de la espalda de Kai , y se acurruco suavemente en su hombro, y sin entender muy bien de que 'oferta' hablaban siguio a la espectativa...

"Vamos Kai , sigo sin creer que no te interese ser mi novio"...-

Yuriy miro suspicaz a Hiwatari, esperando aquella dulce oportunidad de volver a acecharlo, si las cosas resultaban como el predecia, se divertiria mucho, por el momento Kai solo guardaba silencio, habia cerrado sus lindos ojos carmesí buscando pasiencia en sí mismo...

"no, no me interesa, nunca me ha interesado, ni me interesara"...-siseo Kai de la forma mas indiferente y fria que podia utilizar contra alguien.

"claro que no le interesa, ya que el ya tiene cierta 'pareja' no es verdad Kai ?"...-intervino yuriy esperando la respuesta de Kai , sabia que lo habia puesto en un predicamento bastante grande ya que Hiwatari no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal con nadie...

"así es..."...-menciono Kai abriendo sus bellas orbes carmesí-"es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida"...-

Sabia de ante mano las intenciones de Yuriy sabia que el intentaria ponerle en un predicamente, y sabia tambien que se valdria de Rei para ello, seguro habia contestado, casi podia sentir la molestia de Yuriy, era muy facil perder si iba en contra del pelirrojo, así que lo mas que su mente pudo consevir para una victoria, fue el darle la razón, Hitoshi por el momento no importaba, pero sabia que con ese comentaria le habia hecho perder la cordura, aunque pensandolo bien, no tenia porque tenerle una consideracion cierto?

"Vaya"...-bufo algo molesto Hitoshi-"me encantaria conocer a la dulcura que robo mi oportunidad"...-

Esa simple expresion del mayor de los Kinomiya le habia arrancado una sonrisa de satisfaccion, indicandole que ya era momento, un solo disparo que fulminaria a ambos...

Yuriy simplemente no cReia lo que escuchaba, en lugar de dejar en un predicamento a Kai le habia facilitado las cosas, se dio cuenta al verlo sonReir de manera triunfal y sinica, disfrutando ver la irritacion de ese sensual chiko de piel acanelada, conociendolo en esa actitud, fulminaria a Kinomiya de una vez por todas...

"así que quieres conocerla?"...-pregunto Kai inquisidoramente

Hitoshi solo atino a mirarle confundido, detuvo su baile, para su fortuna unos cuantos segundos antes de que la musica terminara, interrogando a Kai con la mirada, de una forma incredula siguio observando a Kai en silencio

Genial! grito su mente molesta, Kai no solo fulminaria a Kinomiya si no tambien se mofaria de él, detestaba cuando Hiwatari sacaba provecho de las situaciones para mofarse era mas costumbre de él utilizar ese modo indirecto, y aunque fuera algo extraño cuando Kai utilizaba esa 'tecnica' resultaba muy dificíl vencerle, pensandolo mejor era imposible vencerle, solo conocia una persona capaz de tener una lengua tan astuta como la de Kai , mas sin embargo esa persona yacia en Rusia muy lejos de él...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas miradas se encontraban posadas en él, comenzo a caminar hacia la mesa, abriendose paso pero asegurandose de que Hitoshi y Yuriy le miraran, llego con aquella persona dueña de su corazón y olvidando el motivo de su llegada, su atención se fijo en algo que completamente no le agrado, aquella mueca distraida en su rostro aflijido no le agradaban, sin encontrar forma de amenizar el mutismo de Rei se coloco a su espalda mirando fijamente aquellas orbes ambarinas, que solian hechizarle...

"puedo saber que hay de interesante en el techo?..-

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la impresion cuando alguien asomo arriba de su cabeza interumpiendo su vista al techo, aquellas gemas carmesí le mirarón de una forma preocupada, algo que relajo completamente su mente haciendo desaparecer sus inquietudes en ese momento...

Aquella sonrisa relajada que se formaba en su rostro, le causo una satisfaccion enorme diferente a cualquier otra, sentir de nuevo la satisfaccion de verle sonReir, y contagiar un poco de esa enorme alegria a su ser, era indescriptible, guiado por esa nueva sensacion, acaricio la mejilla del neko, provocando que este se pusiera de pie instintivamente, quedando parado justo frente a el, guio sus dedos por la mejilla del chino nuevamente, deslizandolos agilmente hasta su barbilla...

El mundo simplemete desaparecio...

Sintio ese tibio aliento golpeando su rostro,leyendo las claras intenciones del responsable, sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo singular, pasando de ambrinos a un dorado intenso, ese brillo les daba un toque exquisitamente magico, entreabrio sus labios, y comenzo a cerrar sus ojos dando el mas suculento espectaculo a los ojos de Hiwatari, ese brillo mutuo en los ojos de ambos, y culminando en un beso, despojado de pasión, solo lleno de aquel dulce deseo que surgio de ambas bocas, recorriendose suevemente, despacio, disfrutando aquel suave roce acariciando sus labios, dulcemente, intentando convertir aquel momento en eterno...

Las manos de Rei se posarón en el pecho Kai , justo cuando sintio las fuertes manos de Kai tomarle por la cintura intentando acercarlos mas...

Miradas atonitas, y con un solo par de ojos viendo la escena complacidos, fue lo que dejo el beso de ambos chikos, miradas confundidas y algo perdidas...

Lentamente sus labios se alejaron, y sus miradas se cruzarón, provocando una gran verguenza en Rei, sus mejillas se tiñieron de aquel suave rubor que solia encantar a Kai , por misma inercia Rei habia agachado timidamente su cabeza...

"y por que fue eso?"...-pregunto timido el neko

Kai solo se limito a sentarse en la silla del neko Rei le miro algo confundido, Kai habia tomado su lugar, se disponia a sentarse en la silla vecina cuando un tiron en su brazo le tomo por sorpresa, Kai habia tirado de él provocandole que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en las piernas de Kai , miro confundido a Kai , nunca solia mostrar sus sentimientos frente a alguien, y ahora parecia no importarle, tal vez fue la bebida tal vez no?...

Despues de haber quedado congelado Hitoshi volvio indiferente a la mesa acompañado de Yuriy, la mirada atonita de todos aun seguia en Hiwatari y Kon, cosa que comenzaba a molestar al Hiwatari, aun despues de varios minutos las miradas atonitas no cesaban una en especial comenzaba a molestar mas...

"tienes algo que decir Takao?"...-

La pregunta aspera de Kai tomo por sorpresa al dueño de dragoon y sin poder decir algo en realidad, solo se limito a desviar la mirada evitando lo mayor posible...

Pasado un rato la incomodidad brillaba en ciertos ojos azules que miraban algo fastidiados a cierto chino, al parecer a Rei no le incomodaba en lo absoluto estar sentado en las piernas de Kai ((a mi tampoco me incomodaría n/n)), esa platica amena que parecia llevar con el huraño de Kai parecia muy intima, imposible de escuchar Rei solia susurrar al oido de Hiwatari y viceversa, solo pequeñas sonrisas discretas del neko delataban su platica con el, y a pesar de quie nadie lo notara, Yuriy persivio que Kai tambien Reia internamente...

Nada relevante ocurrio en el resto de la noche, el festejado se dedico a festejar con unas nuevas 'amigas' que habia hecho, Takao y Max parecian disfrutar la velada, y el simplemente estaba ahí aburrido, ya que Kai no le prestaba ni la mas minima atención...

Sorpresivamente Rei se levanto seguido por Kai , haciendo que las miradas se fijaran en ellos...

"Mil perdones, pero nos tenemos que retirar"...-sonrio el neko a los presentes en la mesa

La mirada picara de Takao se fijo en las orbes doradas de Rei...

"y supongo que estras muy 'ocupado' verdad Rei"...

El sonrojo que cruzo las mejillas de Rei, dejo poco o nada, a la imaginacion de los presentes fue solo hasta que una inperiosa voz coloco un alto...

"las ocupaciones de Rei no son de tu incumbencia Kinomiya "...-

"pero parece ser que si son de la tuya verdad Kai ?"...-contraataco alguien inesperado

Yuriy habia escupido aquella frase directamente a Hiwatari, deliberadamente buscando el enojo de este, y por la expresion de Kai en esos momentos lo habia conseguido...

"molesto por no tener quien se ocupe de tus asuntos Yuriy"...-sonrio sinicamente Hiwatari olvidadando su enojo...

Tomo a Rei del brazo y comenzo a caminar sin premura, el neko solo pudo dar una ultima mirada de despedida, y una pequeña risa de complicidad fue lo ultimo que el joven mizuhara le dedicara...

Yuriy se levanto de mala gana siguiendo a los 2 jovenes, sin despedirse de nadie y al parecer hablando solo con su pensamiento...

_"tendre que ser cruel despiado, no sera muy dificíl cierto, es mi manera de protegerte, no puedo permitir que arriesgues algo tan impportante, lo superara, espero que lo supere"..._

Ademas de eso Yuriy inconsientemente se decia que Kai tenia que pagar por la noche tan mala que la habia hecho pasar...

Habian llegado a la cercania de un parque, adelantando su paso Yuriy se acerco a la pareja que feliz caminaba...

Duro combate, si duro combate el que libraba Yuriy con el mismo, no podia evitarlo la sonrisa de Rei era hermosa, el solo hecho de caminar al lado de Kai parecia mantenerlo feliz, y ahora lo unico que podia hacer era acabarlo, culpa? habria otro momento para la culpa, por ahora debia olvidar que tenia corazón...

"vaya Kai creo que lograste impresionar a Hitoshi, ahora si creo que te dejara de molestar"...-

Rei giro su rostro extrañado mirando a Kai que queria decir Yuriy exactamente?

"eso me recuerda mucho lo que hacias en rusia, ya sabes, conquistar alguna chica linda o chico guapo, y despues olvidarlo, no se que haces que nunca pierdes el encanto"...-

Muy bien ahora era extraño y molesto, que pretendia Yuriy diciendo eso hacerlo enojar con Kai ?...no le importaba con quien hubiera estado Kai antes ahora estaba con el y eso era lo unico que importaba

"ni siquiera yo pude resistirme a tus encantos, no te gustaria revivir viejos tiempos Kai ?"...-dijo al momento que ponia sus manos sensualmente en el pecho de Kai

Rei se habia detenido de golpe, soportaba que Kai , hubiera estado con varias personas pero, no con Yuriy con él no, su sangre cayo al suelo sus sentidos se perdian, y la tristeza llegaba cada vez mas rapido, su cabeza agobiada, repitiendo solo una cosa, el nombre de: Yuriy rapido y sin saber exactamente por que? sus pies se despegaron del suelo en una carrera frenetica...

"Rei!"...-

La actutid de Ivanov habia llegado demasiado lejos, era momento de poner un alto, tomo a Yuriy del cuello de la chaqueta, ejerciendo una presion bastante fuerte mientras, Ivanov soltaba una mirada relampageante a Hiwatari

"vale mas que digas por que hiciste eso por que quieres separarme de Rei?"...-

Yuriy solo se limito a callar, y mirar a Kai de una forma condecendiente, ciertamente no habia esperado un areaccion asi por parte de Kon...

"habla"...-ordeno el Hiwatari

El silencio de Ivanov era insoportable, y si el pelirrojo no decia nada posiblemente estaria firmando su propia acta de defuncion

"baja a Ivanov, si es que apresias tu vida Kai "...-esa voz silvante llamo la atencion de Kai sin duda alguna la conocia...

No sabia bien por que pero habia corrido, lejos de ahi, lejos de todo, sobre todo lejos de él, por una extraña razón se sentia traicionado, y aquel dolor dolor en su pecho parecia estar ahi para recordarselo, sintiendo cada vez mas pesada su respiracion, comenzo a detenerse, Kai parecia ni siquiera haberle seguido, observo una banquilla cerca y camino en su direccion, en el presiso momento en el que se disponia a dejarse caer, sintio un gran jalon de su brazo que le tiro al suelo, aturdido y algo mareado afoco su vision...

5 Hombres de gafas se encontraban a su alrededor vistiendo traje negro, le rodearon e intentaron golpearle...

Rei observo aquel puño ir directamente a su rostro una gota de sudor corrio por su mejilla y...

**NOTAS DE KANNA:**

_Kanna:y pam pam pam_

_ch.ka:aqui la dejo_

_kanna:claro! ademas mil perdones pero no tenia mucha ispiracion en este cap. ando un poquito deprimida.._

_ch.ka.deprimida tu? no? ((sarcasmo))_

_kanna:si me siento esta vez mal u.u_

_ch.ka:kannita estas bien?_

_kanna:...pasando a otras cosas, quiero pedir disculpas si me tardo en subir cap. de este fic y el otro es solo que no me siento muy bien y de repente no quiero escribir, prometo apurarme ya y no tardarme mucho...n.n_

_ch.ka:Kanna...((chibi conciencia abraza a Kanna))_

_kanna:con esto me despido, con mucho cariño _

_Atte. Kanna Higurashi ((la loka neko-jin)) _


	7. Cambios y decisiones

**DISCLAIMER:** Beyblade no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a Aoki Takao, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente

kanna: Hola como han estado?

ch.ka: mira que eres sinica las dejas como...quien sabe cuantos meses y ahora vienes bien kuquis...¬¬

kanna: no fue voluntad propia el "trabajo" me obligo...

ch.ka: aparte de que tenias una crisis de escritora no? n.n

kanna: si, ...tambien un poco u.u

ch.ka:pero de nueva cuenta volviste a fumar y aqui estas?

kanna: que no fumo, ¬¬#...pero si aqui estoy

ch.ka: ok. y traes nuevas escenas hentai?

kanna:XD mas bien shonen ai

ch.ka: Wuuupi!

kanna: mil perdones por la tardanza pero aqui un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo...n-n

Amor ó desengaño

Autor Neko-jin ((Kanna))

Cap.7

Cambios y Decisiones

_"todo cómenzó con tu maldita llegada, todo se perdio con tu simple presencia, que quieres de mí? que quieres! dame una respuesta! deja de mirarme lleno de culpa, no puedo perdonarte, devuelme a Rei quiero de nuevo a la persona que me hace tan feliz!...-_

"baja a Ivanov si apresias tu vida"...-

Conocia a la perfeccion ese tono acido, Kai volteo la mirada llena de desprecio y se enfreto con el dueño de aquella voz, su mirada relampageo llena de algo realmente ilegible, lleno de una profundo dolor, y con el corazón a punto de extinguirse en su pecho...

Yuriy se quedo estatico al escuchar su voz, ningun pensamiento se encontraba en su mente...sintio que la presion de su cuello disminuia, fijo su vista en Hiwatari miraba con desden al recien llegado...

"no me he desecho de una molestia, cuando otra llega..."-siseo Kai de un modo muy amenazante

Volteo sus pasos directamente al recien llegado, en clara seña de buscar un enfrentamiento con él, arto, molesto, fastidiado de todos ellos, cuando seria el maldito día que le dejarian llevar su vida sin tener que entrometerce en ella...

"no he venido a verte, he venido aqui por indicaciones de mi 'jefe' a buscar a Ivanov..."-

Aquella palabra en especifico 'jefe' habia congelado su sangre, se supone que el no sabia que él estaba ahí, pero si habia enviado a Brian era por que se habia enterado de ello, no, no era posible, entonces Rei iba a...

Kai fijo su mirada un poco confundida a Brian, sus emociones lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos, utilizo su ya pratica tactica de congelar la sangre en sus venas, el que Brian estuviera ahí por asuntos de negocios dejaba su vida personal fuera de su incumbencia, el ruso debia tener una buena excusa para haberle encontrado en aquel parque...

"Brian, como sabias que estabamos aqui?"...-la pregunta clara y nitida salio de su garganta, un suave tono inocente, acompaño sin querer su interrogación, y al parecer no lo noto, sus orbes azules brillaban como un zafiro y sus ojos temblaban llenos de emocion, era confortante verle de nuevo, se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos si la molesta presencia de Hiwatari no hubiese estado ahí...

Fue como si el peso del mundo entero se hubiese ido, solo al escuchar su voz Yuriy siempre tenia efecto en él darle una paz que en ningun otro lado el encontraria, sentir a su pecho estallar de emoción le hacia perder la cordura, todo su cuerpo suplico por volver a poseer a aquel pelirrojo, hacerlo gritar su nombre, y volver a 'pisar' aquel paraiso que por derecho le pertenecia. Una mirada molesta saco suvitamente al ojilavanda de sus cavilaciones, Kai aun le miraba de forma conocida, sabia que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no golpearle y mandarle directamente a una tumba, Brian sonrio sinicamente al ver a Hiwatari hacer tal gesto...

"tu mayordomo me dijo a donde te habia llevado, aunque pense que Rei estaria contigo, ya que ha estado en la mansion"...-

La mirada de Kai sentencio a Brian, y el ruso ojilavando pudo leer un mensaje en aquellos ojos claramente, _'vale mas que cuides tu lengua Brian, por que podrias darte cuenta de que ya no la tienes'_ Brian retuvo esa mirada y lejos de sentir temor le desafío de igual manera.

"pense que Rei, estaria contigo, imagino que encontro algo mas divertido que tú Kai"...-

Fuera de lograr el efecto deseado, Brian noto como el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada al suelo, lleno de un sentimiento de culpa, Brian noto mas la expresion de Yuriy, sabia lo encontraria en Kai, una mirada furica y caprichosa, ya conocia demasiado bien al ruso-nipon.

"Rei se marcho, y..."-

"Rei, se fue por tu culpa"...-la sentencia de Hiwatari habia caido, y como si una daga le atravesase el estomago Yuriy, miro a los ojos a Kai.

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron por breves instantes, Brian noto como aquellos zafiros se apagaban y evadian aquellas rubis, que parecian intentar quemarle...

Brian suspiro entre resignado y molesto...

"vuelvan a la mansión"...-ordeno Brian al comenzar a caminar

"Brian pero que?"...-

"no me cuestiones Ivanov y obedece"...-interrumpio cruelmente Brian

"Tal vez Ivanov 'deba obedecerte' pero yo no, no te has puesto a pensar que es un peligro dejar a Ivanov conmigo?"...-las palabras de Kai claramente destilaban veneno puro, un enojo dificíl de controlar aun se agitaba desesperadamente en su interior, y si debia desquitarlo con alguien, el unico que le habia dado motivos era Yuriy...

Conteniendo la indignación, provocada por aquel par de testarudos, necios y arrogantes chicos, Brian miro a Kai con un rostro inpasible, y aparentemente tranquilo, cosa que desmintieron sus ojos centelleantes, y amenazadores...

"no tocaras a Yuriy, por que aprecias mucho la vida de Rei"...-Brian hablo en un tono llano, sin ninguna emoción, mas incluso Kai noto la advertencia de Kuznetzov en sus palabras, conciente de que Kuznetzov cumpliria su palabra, lleno de una resignación obligada dio la espalda al pelilavanda aceptando su derrota, Kai comenzo la marcha en direccion a su mansión.

La mirada posesiva y acida de Brian trajo a la realidad a Yuriy, a pesar lo que aparentaba esa mirada, era una mirada de preocupacion por parte de Brian, y solo él podia comprenderlo así, la amenaza salida de sus labios era la unica manera que él siempre utilizaba, su forma peculiar de 'persuadir' como él solia lllamarla, una leve sonrisa se pinto en él semblante de Yuriy, aunque aún se sentia un poco molesto por la acción de Brian, comprendio que no era el momento indicado habria mas oportunidades para arreglar el asunto, despues de todo él por fin estaba a su lado...

"No te atrevas a jugar con el 'neko' de Kai'"-sonrio Ivanov retadoramente, llamando la atencion de Brian hacia él

"Y que te hace pensar que jugare con él?"...-dijo con un aire seductor Brian, captando de inmediato el juego de Ivanov

"Te conosco, eres un chico travieso"...-Yuriy lanzo una mirada lasciva, a Brian por el rabillo del ojo, para despues comenzar su marcha detras de Hiwatari

Despues de asegurarse de que Yuriy y Kai habian estado a una distancia considerable y fuera de su alcance visusal, Brian sonrio lleno de alivio al ver que Yuriy le habia comprendido y que, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejar las cosas en sus manos. La madrugada comenzaba a adentrarse y debia buscar rapidamente a Rei, sintio un escalofrio cuando una fria rafaga paso, acomodo el cuello de su gabardina subiendolo y quedando justo a la mitad de sus mejillas cubriendo su cuello, la mente de Brian parecio indicarle que algo no estaba bien, una enorme sensacion de premura le invadio, y atendiendo a él apresuro su paso en busca de Rei.

De un momento a otro se habia visto rodeado de hombres extraños vestidos de trajes negros, y gafas oscuras, extrañado por la situación intento buscar un poco de cordura a todo aquello que sucedia mas sin embargo aquellos sujetos parecian que no le darian tiempo, ni siquera para recuperar el aliento, una gota de sudor corrio por su rostro, al ver un puño acercarse directamente a su rostro, un sentimiento natural de defensa nacio en las entrañas de Rei, sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir el peligro y la amenaza, sus colmillos se mostrarón de forma fiera, en seña de alarma, y su cuerpo se tenso en seña de precaución. Rei detuvo aquel puño justo frente a su mejilla, miro despectivamente al hombre, un rincón profundo de su mente grito, ya basta, no importaba el motivo de que le tenia furioso, lo unico que deseaba era desacerse de aquella frustación.

Su mente callada dejo que la emoción le dominara, la furia se volvia intensa en su ser, tomo con su mano libre la muñeca del sujeto y la giro hasta sentir los huesos quebrarse bajo su precion, fue cuando la furia misma le ordeno y le exijio de forma inhumana: _'mas'_ . Sus pies cobraron vida propia, y como si el piso le quemase se puso de pie en un salto, y sin soltar lo que quedaba de muñeca del hombre, coloco su antebrazo en su espalda y dando un giro de 360° la espalda del hombre se estrello violentamente en el suelo. El resto se habia detenido en seco al mirar al chino en tremendo ataque de furia, sin poder anticipar que la velocidad de Rei era mayor a la que habian previsto, Rei aparecio a espaldas de otro sujeto y golpeo fuertemente su nuca, el hombre comenzo a caer inconsiente en el suelo, y en el trayecto a él Rei ocupo su espalda como si de un banco se tratase, brinco al hombre y enfrento al tercero, un hombre mas delgado que los demas, logro esquivar algunos de sus golpes, Rei lanzo una patada al aire, que el hombre solo logro esquivar con una rasguño, y cuando creyo que tenia a Rei lanzo un puñetazo directo al torso del chino, utilizando la misma pierna con la que habia pateado, Rei detuvo el puñetazo que se dirijia a su torso justo con la espilla de su pierna, sintio una nueva presencia a su espalda; el cuarto hombre habia aprovechado la distraccion de Rei para intentar atacarle, creyendo que podria tomarle desprevenido, cual fue su sopresa que al notar que Rei detuvo su ataque con el puño contrario.

El cabello de Rei parecio dar un ligero vuelo, por la fuerza misma que habia empleado su cinta de Yin-yang y la cinta blanca en su cabello sufrieron las consecuencias, rompiendose ante tal presion, cuando el joven chino hizo algo similar a una kata, adquieriendo una posicion felina Rei dio un salto, que tomo por sorpresa a ambos sujetos, golpeo fuertemente sus estomagos, a uno le derrumbo de una patada y a el otro con un fuerte golpe el las costillas, ambos cayerón al suelo inconcientes; Rei se incoporo de nueva cuenta en sus pies, una sombra cubrio sus ojos, y amenazante comenzo su marcha al ultimo sujeto. Aquel hombre curpoliento, temblo al ver al chino dar un paso hacia el, presa del panico y la desesperacion se lanzo hacia él, con movimientos torpes intento golpearle; Rei evito aquellos movimietos sin ninguna difilcultad, guio sus pasos justo a la espalda del hombre y le sujeto del cuello, haciendole caer de rodillas en el suelo...

"por que me atacarón?"...-susurro Rei en voz ronca

El rostro del hombre palidecio, su rostro sudo, y sus musculos se tensarón de terror al sentir el brazo de Rei cerrarse con mas fuerza en su cuello, al no recivir respuesta de su parte. Trago duramente, y con voz vacilante se atrevio a contestar.

"se nos ordeno, alejarlo del joven..."-

Un brillo de cordura se diviso en la perturbada mente de Rei, una silueta que comenzaba a tomar forma, un chico de ojos de hielo, y rostro inpacible, desecho aquella imagen intentando deshacerce de aquel sentimiento de desasociego que amenazaba en aquejarlo.

"el joven Kai, esta preocupado por ud, y el señor no puede permitirlo"...-confeso aquel hombre

De mala gana Rei solto su cuello y le arrojo llejos de él como si ese acto alejara el recuerdo de cierto peliazul,intentando buscar algo que apaciguara su confución, vio al hombre arrastrarse levemente, a uno de sus compañeros que comenzaba reaccionar.

"tomen a sus compañeros y larguense de aqui antes de que mi paciencia se agote!"...-la orden de Rei fue acatada de inmediato y con 2 hombres inconcientes y 3 aturdidos el grupo se alejo corriendo del lugar.

_'el joven Kai, esta preocupado por ud, y el señor no puede permitirlo'_ aquella oracion dicha en medio de la desesperacion le estaba torturando que querian decir con exactitud '_el joven Kai, esta preocupado por ud, y el señor no puede permitirlo' _

_"el señor no puede permitirlo? que quizo decir con eso, acaso ahi algo mas que yo no conosco de esta historia? o Kai me oculta algo?...Kai..._

Los ojos de Rei temblaron llenos de nostalgia, aun no lograba comprender que sucedia realmente en su interior, era extraño pero por mas que deseaba sacar la imagen de Kai de su cabeza simplemente no lo lograba, cansado de dar vueltas al asunto y con el alba pronta a llegar Rei se dejo caer pesadamente en la banquilla del parque, intentando dar coherencia a sus pensamientos, e intentando desterrar aquel sentimiento de esperanza de sí.

El amanecer se encontraba pronto, y le parecia increible que un chino pudiese esconderse tan, bien en un parque, y aunque se tratase de un parque tan grande como ese, comenzaba a impacientarle del hecho de no hayarle, desesperado decidio que si no le veia en el ultimo trayecto, regresaria a la mansion con las manos vacias, alejo ese pensamiento cuando penso en la forma furica con la que Hiwatari le reciviria, y aunque siempre le gustase negarlo, habia ocasiones en las que Kai, llegaba a hartarle mucho, era mejor buscar a Rei que eso, ademas de que queria evitar un poco mas, el dar explicaciones a Yuriy.

Los primeros rayos de sol, pegaron en el rostro de Brian cuando este dio la vuelta en una esquinilla, un poco deslumbrado se detuvo para poder afocar con mas claridad su vision, y estonces le vio, Rei sentado en aquella banquilla, lejano y ensimismado.

Su pecho concivio un gran alivio, y por primera vez en esa noche pudo respirar con tranquilidad, si en verdad deseaba arreglar las cosas encontrar a Rei ya era el primer paso...

Brian camino hasta aquella banca del parque, pajarillos cantaban de una forma apagada y lejana, varias hojas secas eran mecidas alrededor de él, su semblante perdido y nostalgico daban un encanto extraño a esa ascena, el hechizo de aquella escena...

El cabello negro de Rei era mecido por el viento, sus codos recargados en sus rodillas daban ese aspecto perdio, su mirada claramente reflaba la silueta de alguien, y la mostraban nostalgica, habia soltado su cabello y esto producia en el una extraña apariencia...luciendo indefenso inalcanzable y tal vez etereo...

Sin romper el completo encanto llevo su paso cuidadoso hasta él... Dejo que la mirada confundida, de aquellas orbes de oro se fijaran en él, agacho la cabeza se sento a su lado, devolviendo su mirada al frente. Sorprendido, mas sin decir alguna palabra le miro como se sentaba a su lado...

"Brian pero que..."-comenzo el chino

"que hago aqui?..."-termino el ruso-"solo vengo a arreglar ciertos desperfectos, que han hecho un par de estupidos"...-

Por extraño que pareciera, el tono de voz de Brian no se mostraba como 'siempre' aquella respuesta habia sonado diviertida, y le parecio a Rei que solo por unos breves segundos su mirada se habia vuelto...tierna?...tal vez comprensiva...

"molesto por el pasado de Yuriy y Kai?"...-

Tal vez algo precipitado, si...pero que no acaso esa era su forma de ser, nunca le habia gustado dar tantos rodeos al asunto,pero aunque algo en su interior se negaba hacerlo, tambien era la unica manera que él conocia de hacer las cosas, comprendio por la mirada de Rei que habia dado justo en el blanco y que hablar del asunto seria muy doloroso, algo en su pecho se agito ante este pensamiento, ya que aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado, tal vez seria doloroso incluso para el...

El corazón de Rei salto, lleno de sorpresa, Brian habia vuelto palabras aquel malestar en él, como el corazón muriese lentamente en su pecho, este comenzo a oprimirse con gran fuerza, algo inexpicable y muy fuerte que aunque el lo hubiese querido ignorar, ese no cambio el hecho de que siempre estuviese alli buscando la oportunidad para salir...

"este dolor ha vuelto otra vez"...-susurro Rei de forma inaudible sin ninguna intencion de ser escuchado por Brian...

"ni desaparecera"...-respondio el plilavanda mirando por el rabillo del ojo al chino, la darse cuenta como su propio dolor olvidado volvia a hacerce presente...

Noto como levantaba esa mirada llena de aquel sentimiento de tristeza, no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido, al ver en Rei una imagen reflejada de él hace un par de años...Suspiro al volver a cerrar sus ojos

Tal vez Brian tenia razón tal vez aquel sentimiento nunca desapareceria, tal vez...

"Kai esta muy preocupado por tí?"...-confeso el ruso sin mirarle

La ropa de Rei se apreto bajo sus manos, un sentimiento de lejania mezclado con un enojo que ni el mismo comprendia, que acaso todo el mundo tenia que hablarle sobre Kai Hiwatari!. Que acaso su vida nunca volveria a ser la misma, que era antes de conocer a Kai, y por que tan repentinamente su mente le grito: que si habia alguien con quien deberia estar molesto era él...

"Demonios...tu tambien vienes a decirme sobre Kai?"...-susurro de una forma colerica y algo amarga

Brian fijo sus crizalidos ojos en Rei, lleno de preocupacion por las ultimas palabras del chino no pudo evitar que su mirada temblara de forma momentanea...

"que quieres decir con :'tu tambien?'"...-susurro Brian perplejo

Rei simplemente no escucho sus palabras, aquel dolor queria explotar, esas inseguradades gritaban ser escuchadas por alguien mas, que importaba que fuera Brian! a él que mas le daria decirle que era el mas estupido de este mundo...despues de todo lo era...

"por que Yuriy?... por que la unica persona a la que en realidad temo?... por que se que el es la persona mas indicada para estar al lado de Kai?... el conoce su mundo, le puede ser util, puede apoyarlo en cosas que yo nunca podre, podra entender mas de lo que tal vez yo pueda entender..."-algo cristalino se formaba en los ojos de Rei y al sentirlo solo atino a cerrar sus ojos con mas fuerza-"por que...por que...Yuriy deberia estar con Kai!"...-las palabras de Rei sonarón con tal certeza, como si si dijera que el sol volveria a salir mañana.

Aquel ultimo grito de dolor, logro impresionar a Brian...acaso Rei amaba tanto a Kai? noto como Rei apretaba con mucha mas fuerza su ropa, apretaba sus parpados para imperdir que aquellas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, esa escena se le hacia muy familiar, era verdad ya la habia vivido cierta noche al lado de Yuriy...

Una mano se habia posado en su cabeza llamando su atención, impresionado olvido las lagrimas y fijo su vista en el dueño de aquel gesto, Brian le miraba de forma condeciendiente y comprensiva...

No supo por que, algo en la actitud de Rei, tiro algo desconocido en el, algo que le llevo ha olvidarse, de su tan ensayada actitud de chico rudo, algo que le ispiro la suficiente confianza como para olvidar que el era el grandioso frio y acido e ironico: Brian Kuznetzov.

"Es ironico que ambos se teman..."-comenzo el ruso con una voz compasiva-"debes saber que así como ahora le temes a Yuriy, él te temio así por algun tiempo..."-

Rei miro a Brian sin entender realmente lo que sucedia, dar una coherencia exacta a sus palabras, Yuriy temiendole, ó eso era un sueño ó Brian le jugaba una mala pasada...

Ahora todo quedaba mas claro, aquella mirada transparente y pura en aquel chico era lo que habia fasinado tanto a Hiwatari, Rei no conocia la malicia del mundo en el que ellos habian crecido, era inocnete y sincero, siempre procurando a sus seres queridos y lo unico que el corazón de ese chico podia dar era amor y comprensión...lo unico que realmente siempre habia deseado el heredero Hiwatari...volvio a mirar a Rei observo con detalle sus ojos entendio su pregunta, practicamente la leyo en ellos...

"Si, Yuriy te temio, el no sabia si dejar a Kai en tus manos, y siendote sincero aún no lo sabe, Kai por su parte, creo que no deberias dudar tanto de él"...-

"dudar de él?"..-repitio incredulo el chino, sin poder disimular su interes en el bicolor

"Sí"...-suspiro Brian-"dudar de él, tu le mostraste muchas cosas a Kai, sin darte cuenta poco a poco de una manera muy sutil te clavaste en lo mas profundo del alma de Kai, para Kai tu has sido y seras la unica persona a la que amara...-

"pero el marcho a Rusia..."-de donde habia salido esa respuesta y que tenia que ver, y por que parecia que aquella respuesta le excusaba de algo?...

Aquella frase, desperto su frialdad por un momento perdida, Rei habia hecho esa pregunta sin malicia, pero él no sabia sus motivos, y no podia culparlo, Kai les habia hecho callar, molesto por aquel hecho, un viejo resentamiento con él chino volvio como una sombra del pasado, le habia condenado en un tiempo, por haber hecho aquello, decidio que ya era hora de acabar y fulminar al joven chino.

"el marcho a Rusia para protegerte, y en todo caso tu por que no le seguiste?"...-escupio indignado el ruso, pero al parecer Rei no noto el cambio drastico de Brian su propia mente le acoso de un modo perturbador

Rei callo y bajo la mirada pensativo, buscando definir una respuesta a esa pregunta, era verdad por que no habia seguido a Kai?...y ahora que se daba cuenta por que siempre habia evitado esa pregunta, por que sintio que su estomago se encongio y de repente el aire se escapo de sus pulmones como si algo mas fuerte e invisible le hubiese golpeado...

Busco en lo mas recondito de si mismo, como si su vida dependiara de ello, se enfrento a algo que el mismo se habia negado a ver, mas que sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí, enfrento a su propio miedo...

"por que, tenia miedo..."-se atrevio a contestar-"creo que tenia miedo que Kai me dijera algo que yo no deseara"-

"antes de juzgar tan duramente a Hiwatari, deberias hablar con él, disfrutar lo que él ahora puede ofrecerte, y no juzgarlo a él por tus temores"...-Brian se volvio juez en ese momento y dicto su centencia, por el rostro del chino supo que habia dado en él blanco exacto, una extraña satisfacion se pinto en su rostro, su mision habia acabado.

Brian se habia puesto de pie mientras decia esa frase, y al mismo tiempo le daba la espalda, antes de comenzar de nuevo su marcha...

Sus palabras fueron severas, su tono era imponente y la frialdad que habia salido de su boca le habian hecho reaccionar, ahora comprendia a la perfeccion la razón...

_"comprendo, sali corriendo de mi mismo, de aquel fantasma, de perder a Kai, dude de él, cuando él no ha hecho nada, corri de mi propio temor, de que tal vez algún día Kai encuentre alguien mejor que yo, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que es estupido ya que Kai, conoce mejores personas que yo, mas sin embargo esta conmigo a mi lado..." _

"que esperas Kon, Kai esta en la mansion, supongo inpaciente por tu ausencia"...-

Rei dio una ultima mirada incredula al joven ruso, una sonrisa alegre volvio a su rostro, Brian muy a su manera le habia ayudado, y dado consuelo...

"sí, Brian gracias"...-sonrio Rei

Y aunque a Brian solo le parecio un breve momento, el rostro de Rei parecio iluminarse en un gesto tierno, algo intimidado por algo así, miro a Rei por el rabillo del ojo y siguio su paso...

El sonido del vaiven del pendulo del reloj no ayudaba en lo mas minimo a relajarse un poco, no habia cruzado palabra con él en todo el camino, y su distacia comenzaba a matarle, al llegar a la mansion, Kai habia corrido directamente a su despacho, y el en un intento de saber la situacion, le siguio, el no le inpidio la entrada pero, actuaba como si el no estuviese ahí, aturdido sin saber exactamente que decir, Yuriy habia optado por sentarse en un sofa, rodeado de oscuridad los ojos de Yuriy fueron lo unico que resplandecieron, Kai no se habia molestado en encender la luz solo la palida luz de la luna se filtro por la ventana, iluminando un poco la habitación.

Algo parecido a la culpa acecho a Yuriy cuando vio a Kai acercarse a un viejo diván, lo vio sacar una extraña botella de cristal, en forma de esfera, con un liquido café, ron sin duda, penso Yuriy, mas algo nuevo le aturdio, Kai no solia ser de los que bebia, es solo bebia en dos ocaciones en especifico, uno: cuando tenia que hacerlo, por acompañar a los presentes con una copa, o cuando algo en verdad le conturbaba, el sonido de los hielos cayendo en un vaso haibolero llamo su atención, Kai habia depositado alrededor de unos 5 hielos en el pequeño vaso, y habia vertido una cantidad considerable, aunque claro los hielos seguian, viendose ostentosos en la bebida, los labios de Kai saborearón aquel fuerte sabor, y de un solo trago se termino, su calmante.

Eso ya era demasiado preocupante, Kai olvidando sus refinados modales y tomando su bebida de un solo trago como cualquier borracho de cantina, Yuriy observo como Kai dejaba el vaso en el escritorio tras el cual se hayaba el bicolor, en un momento irracional los labios de Yuriy se movieron, interrogando a Kai

"en verdad te preocupa tanto Rei?"...-

Un momento de silencio cayo entre ellos, el sonido de los hielos fue lo unico que resono en la habitacion produciendo un eco algo escalofriante, Kai viro sobre sus talones y regreso su vista hacia la enorme ventana, dejando que la luna se reflejase en sus pupilas...

El paisaje tranquilo, sereno, y hermoso le tranquilizaban, no se habia tomado la molestia de contestar la pregunta de Yuriy y aunque aún seguia molesto con él, ese no era el motivo de su silencio, analizaba e intentaba comprender que tanto se preocupaba por Rei Kon, cuando seria capaz de olvidar ese deseo de verle feliz, y cuanto seria capaz de sacrificar por él...

Las orbes de Kai se reflejaron por la ventana llenas de sopresa, el pensamiento de arriesgar 'algo' por la felicidad de aquel hombre le perturbo, él nunca, ni siquiera en su mas loco sueño habia pensado en sacrificar 'algo' por alguien mas que no fuese él, incluso en muchas ocasiones el habia ayudado a sus compañeros de infancia en la habadia, en parte por que; aunque le doliese aceptarlo les estima, pero tambien solia traer un beneficio algo personal para él, mas sin embargo que beneficio podria traerle a él la felicidad del chino: ninguna...

Un sentimiento de desasociego nacio en lo mas profundo de su pecho, Kai habia guardado silencio y lo habia ignorado de una manera titanica, pudo notar como Kai se relajaba ante la situacion, y por una extraña razón se sintio incomodo, su amistad con Kai siempre se habia basado en retos, competencias, arrognacia y un apoyo algo convenenciero, pero al fin eran amigos, y con aquella actitud lo unico que Hiwatari habia logrado era exasperarle, lo trato peor que a cualquier objeto de la estancia, es mas cualquier otro objeto habria tenido mas atención de su parte que él...

Indispuesto, y sin mas deseos de contener aquello, se dejo dominar, dejo a su mente descansar y perderse en un rincón, Rei, Rei, Rei era el maldito culpable de esa situación...

"con un demonio Hiwatari contestame!"...-estallo por fin el pelirrojo

No! ordeno su cabeza simplemente no era posible, una nueva sensacion de culpa le invadio al ver el reflejo de Yuriy en la ventana, se habia puesto de pie tan de repente que le habia asustado, su mente aun se hayaba confundida por tal descubrimiento, sus verdaderas intenciones con Rei, y aquello le habia dejado petrificado, y ahora sumaba la imagen de hace 3 años que parecia haber cobrado vida en el reflejo de la ventana, se sentia aterrado, la unica manera de defenderse, que conocia era salir de ahí despejar su mente y actuar, sus pies se movieron de su lugar, y comenzarón a llevarlo hacia la puerta...

Sintio un fuerte tiron en su brazo, Yuriy le miraba furico y sentido...

"esta vez no me dejaras con las palabras en la boca Kai"...-el siseo de Yuriy provoco que una minima gota de sudor corriera por la mejilla del peliazul...

"por que"...-titubeo el ruso-nipon

Yuriy comprendiendo su pregunta, estalló, de una forma sarcastica y algo ironica, solto de mala gana el brazo de Kai, y le miro duramente, Kai por su parte le miraba con un sentimiento extraño de terror y perplejidad...sin saber que con aquella mirada solo lograba que la sangre de Ivanov casi estallara en sus propias venas, sus manos se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, a causa de la molestia que sentia, cerro los ojos, intentando dominarse pero fue inutil, aquello que habia comenzado en su interior se habia vuelto ya, inparable, incontenible, algo que ya estaba fuera del alcanze de su propia cordura...

"oh, si!"...-comenzo agriamente el pelirrojo-"lo mas probable es que esperaras, que me quede sin hacer nada mientras 'tú' tiras tu vida en alguien que tal vez no vale la pena, que arriesgases la vida por alguien que ni siquera sabe a cuanto estas renunciando"...-

Aquel sentimiento de terror era rapidamente eclipsado por una irritación titanica, el fuego en sus ojos volvio, dispuesto a derretir la mirada de hielo de Ivanov, como se atrevia él a decirle que podia o no podia hacer...

"y supongo que tu sabes por quien debo 'arrisgarme' y por quien no?...eso me estas diciendo Yuriy"...-alzo la voz Kai

Yuriy detuvo en seco su lengua, ya sin ningun miramiento, como si cualquier rastro de compacion, culpa, e incluso remordimiento, siguio...

"supongo que eres lo suficientemente tonto para saberlo!...-grito Yuriy-"te arriesgas por una persona que tiene una fé ciega en ti, y que duda de si misma...dime Kai tendras lo suficiente para protegerlo de ti mismo?"...-termino en un tono pasivo

Aquella simple pregunta le fulmino la mente, sin duda demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, su corazón su cabeza, su ser entero pasava de la furia, a la resignacion, la irratacion se volvia poco a poco razón, y su sangre volvia lentamente a fluir en sus venas, un claro destello de razón brillo en él ahora aquella nube que habia cubierto el verdadero panorama se abria claramente ante sus ojos, y por fin en mucho tiempo comprendia el verdadero motivo detras de Yuriy...

Pudo ver en sus ojos como le habia acabado, como habia destrozado su hermoso sueño le habia traido bruscamente a la realidad, en ese momento la furia se olvido, era doloroso mas sin embargo asi era la realidad, de su vida, habia llegado a apreciar al neko, y muy a su manera queria protegerlo, sabia que tal vez mas adelante habria mas oportunidad, y confaba en que Rei cambiaria las cosas, miro una ultima vez a Kai, fue él quien ahora emprendio la marcha hacia la salida...

Sintio como la presencia de Kai se quedaba estatica, y suposo que Kai aun era presa de aquella terrible impresion, sin dudarlo giro la perilla y salio de la habitación, camino rapidamente por el pasillo y entro en un corredor largo oscuro y algo siniestro, abrio la ultima puerta que se hayaba al final, y entro en la habitación, aquella habitacion que solo visitaba cuando necesitaba pensar, la soledad del pequeño cuarto, la posicion algo escondida en aquella enorme mansion le daba el extraño sentimiento de estar oculto y a salvo, miro la cama con alivio y se tendio en ella, paso su brazo por encima de sus ojos y descubrio lo entretenido que podia ser mirar el techo, su cabeza daba vueltas al rededor de aquella discucion con Hiwatari, tal vez habia sido muy rudo, habia faltado a sus propias reglas de nunca dejar que las emociones le dominesen, pero, aquella fé infantil que Kai habia depositado en Rei no solucionaria las cosas, si en verdad deseaba cumplir su mayor ahnelo debia pensar en algo mas efeciente, eso le habia molestado, pero tambien le habia destrozado ver a Kai, aun tenia la imagen de su rostro impresa en su mente, aquellos rubis se extinguieron, y la ezperanza que alguna vez brillo en ellos desaparecio...

Una suave lagrima escapo de sus orbes, las cerro evitando asi el llanto, cerro sus ojos, y por segunda vez en su vida lloro por Hiwatari...el silencio envolvio la habitacion dejandola callada como una tumba...

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y al ya no sentir la fria presencia de Yuriy, sus rodillas temblaron y sin poder ya soportar su peso, se dejo caer en medio de la habitación...

"Rei"...-

Los primeros rayos de alba azomaban, iluminaron su palido rostro, aun aterrado, y petrificado en esa expresion, hasta que un sutil sonido llamo su atencion...escucho un sutil crujir, identifico de inmediato el sonido, el sueve crujir de la enorme puerta de madera abriendose, la puerta principal, alguien habia llegado...tal vez Brian...

_TBC..._

_notillas de la autora:_

kanna: ahi mil perdones por la tremenda abandonada, pero la verdad tuve muchos problemas en este largisimo tiempo, que habian dejado sin escribir mucho rato, pero espero que aun gusten de mis fic y vengan a visitarme...

ch.ka: si mujer ya dales la mala noticia _'the bad new'_

kanna:¬¬U, si me temo que ya no podre subir un capitulo por semana, seran un poco mas distanciados, mil perdones, pero es que ultimamente no habia tenido gran inspiración, y algunos capitulos que apresure no me quedaron tan bien como yo hubiese querido, espero su compresion y apoyo gracias

Atte. Kanna Higurashi


	8. Adios?

**DISCLAIMER:** Beyblade no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a Aoki Takao, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente

kanna: un cap. mas...que espero y guste ó por lo menos entretenga

Amor o desengaño

Autor: Neko-jin ((Kanna))

Cap.8

Adios?

Escucho el suave rechinar de la puerta, en medio de aquel silencio que amenazaba con torturarle, se levento lentamente, producto de la inercia que le habia provocado el simple hecho de pensar que Rei habia vuelto a la casa, abrio la puerta del estudio, y miro, ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, sintio un enorme alivio recorrerle , por primera vez en todo aquella enorme noche su cuerpo se relajaba, en su cabeza el simple pensamiento de estar cerca de él le hacia olvidar todo lo demas, el mundo desaparecia...

Escucho una puerta cercana abrirse, Kai le miraba de aquella manera unica, de una manera tranquila, y amorosa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, aquella sensacion era gratificante...

"estoy en casa"...-dijo de manera tierna el neko

Kai camino hacia él, y aliviado le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, casi sellando el cuerpo de Rei, cerro los ojos y deposito su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

"bienvenido"...-

Palabras cotidianas que traian un encanto al lugar, Brian observo la situación , y a pesar de sentirse algo ajeno a ella, antes de retirarse miro con satisfaccion como el mundo habia desaparecido para ambos chicos como sus mundos se habian rosado y convertido en uno solo, pero...su sonrisa disminuyo cuando un sabor amargo cruzo por su garganta, era algo inevitable y por mucho que aquella escena le enterneciera, aquella sensacion de que no era mas que un sueño, termino por abofetearle, volteo su mirada y discretamente llevo sus pasos a una habitacion cercana, al final del pasillo, se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta y la miro, respiro profundamente antes de tomar la perilla y girarla lentamente, la puerta cedio abriendole paso, la habitacion comenzaba a ser iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, un sujeto se encontraba tendido en la cama, sus brazos se extendian horizontalmente, Brian se acerco a la cama para mirarlo con mas detenimiento, su piel nivea brillaba singularmente luciendo palida y fresca, su cabello de fuego, caia gracilmente acariciando las sabanas, sus ojos cerrados lo hacian lucir tranquilo, e impasible...

Quito su gabardina y la tiro descuidamente a un pequeño sofa en la habitacion, con sumo cuidado suvio a la cama,suavemente acomodo su cabeza en el estomago de aquel pelirrojo, permanecio quieto y en silencio, cuando el pelirrojo acaricio su cabello, dejo que le asicalara como un gato mimado, cerro sus ojos; la habitacion se habia invadido extrañamente por una sensacion de nostalgia, el silencio no era inomodo era confortante, lleno de paz, pero sin dejar ese tono de amargura...

"Brian si estas aqui...él..."...-susurro en una voz tan queda que le impresiono

Abrio los ojos atendiendo a su llamado, lentame se levanto mientras el seguia hablando, debia haber suponido que Yuriy no necesitaria ninguna explicacaion, suave y debilmente levanto su vista, y detuvo la mano que le habia acariciado deteniendola en su mejilla...

"lo se..."-dijo igualmente quedo

Sin poder evitarlo aquel sentimiento de impotencia se dejo sentir en la mano de Yuriy, que presiono con fuerza la mano de su acompañante...

"Yuriy"...-

Brian se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, delicadamente se acerco y sin soltar su mano atrajo el cuerpo de Yuriy hacia su pecho, tiro de él suavemente para levantarlo de la cama, y acurucarlo, no podia soportar ver aquella sombra nublando su mirada, ver sus ojos tan confundidos al no encontrar una respuesta a ese mal que les aquejaba, apreto a Yuriy en su pecho, intentando olvidar intentando borrar esas cicatrices que no les dejaba a ambos encontrar la felicidad completamente...cerro los ojos y dejo que las manos se cerracen con mas fuerza en su camisa...

El silencio volvio, con la unica diferencia que esta vez, se habia vuelto doloroso, ambos en medio de la cama incados, Yuriy con el rostro oculto, en el pecho de ese chico, y Brian rodeandole lleno de aquel sentimiento de protección...

"Yo no puedo hacer nada..."-dijo con un hilo de voz amarga

"Ninguno de los 2 puede..."-intento confortarle Brian-"lo unico que nos queda es confiar en que ese tonto de Hiwatari haga bien las cosas"...-sonrio debilmente

"pero Voltaire"...-

Yuriy no termino su frase sintio que la fuerza de voluntad se alejaba de él, y con acto casi infantil intento hacer mas contacto con el pecho de Brian, aferrandose a él e intentando encontrar un consuelo en los brazos de su amor, mientras inevitablemente sutiles lagrimas comenzaban a brotar contra su voluntad...

Al sentir ese sutil gesto Brian acaricio el cabello del joven pelirrojo...

"Voltaire"...-susurro Brian

Kai aun seguia aferrado al delgado cuerpo del chino, en defenitiva fue Rei quien termino por alejarlo un poco...

Una suave sensacion calida y embriagante se poso en sus labios, Rei le besaba con dulcura, lleno de aquel sentimiento de disfrutar su compañia, de tener su calor una vez mas, le tomo por la cintura recorriendo sutilmente su espalda, y acariciandola, decidido a profundizar el beso Rei exploro la boca de Kai a su antojo, cuando el mismo le dio la entrada a su lengua, sus brazos atraparon el cuello de Hiwatari, y antes de que algo mas llegase a pasar Rei se separo un poco de Kai, con la mirada baja y algo apenada, y sin romper del todo el abrazo...

"Ven..."-susurro debilmente el chino y tomo de la mano al joven Hiwatari,

Cada palabra cada deseo, algo en él le pedia que le cumpliese y en esta ocacion no seria la execpcion siguio a Rei por las escaleras, dejo que la mano de Rei entrelazada a la suya le guiara sutilmente como solo él sabia hacerlo, un camino tan conocido directamente hacia su habitacion, una ultima mirada antes de entrar fue lo unico que Rei le obsequio a Kai...

Adentro en el mismo instante que Kai cerro la puerta de la habitación sintio una mano deslizarse por su mejilla y ejerciendo una debil presion para que volteara, una mirada fugaz se cruzo, y el beso antes interumpido volvio, igual de magico y encantado que la ultima vez, suavemente y con besos cortos el neko comenzo a bajar por el cuello de Kai, aspirando aquel aroma que le traia esa sensacion tan furtiva tan...no habria palabra alguna para describirlo...

"Rei...aun tengo que decir..."-

Sabiendo de ante mano que diria no le permitio seguir, colocando un dedo en sus labios dejo momentaneamente su labor, para mirarle...

"no tienes el por que darme explicaciones, lo unico que me importa es poder aprovechar estos momentos contigo, a tu lado, no me importa tu pasado, lo unico que quiero es vivir y compartir esto contigo"...-

Aquellas palabras le encantaron le conmovieron, y tiraron en el una cuerda, que estallo en ese momento, deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Rei, y volvio a besarle, Rei se separo agitado, aquel beso de Kai habia logrado arrebatarle el aliento, su cuerpo comenzaba a acumular un calor peligroso que el conocia, y que solo Kai sabia iniciar, dejo que el ruso jugueteara su lengua en su cuello, a pasos torpes, el peliazul logro llevar al chino a la cama, donde lo deposito tiernamente, desabrocho su camisa lentamente, deleitandose, pero ala vez volviendolo un castigo para Rei...

Beso su cuello pasando a su garganta, y bajando lentamente a su pecho, recorrio todo su torso desnudo, bajando sus besos lamiendo y mordiendo desde sus pezones hasta su abdomen y regresando a su garganta, disfrutaba hacer eso saborear cada milimetro de aquella persona que lo hacia perder la cordura, una suave caricia llamo su atencion, Rei le habia levantado el rostro y le miraba de forma dulce en la que solo él sabia, dandole un beso cortro en los labios, acurruco el rostro de Kai en su pecho y ahi lo dejo reposar un momento, el pecho de Rei subia y bajaba violentamente su respiracion aun necesitaba recuparse de las caricias de Hiwatari, Kai parecio comprenderlo cuando noto que la respiracion de Rei se normalizaba volvio a su tarea auto impuesta, esta vez cuando llego a la parte del abdomen, bajo las caricas de sus manos, acaricio los muslos del chino por encima de la ropa mientras su lengua jugueteaba en el ombligo de este, lentamente sus manos llegaron a los costados de la cadera de Rei, su mano derecha se dirijio a la parte frontal del pantalon, ahí, su mano comenzo la tarea de desabrochar el pantalon, mientras su boca volvia a subir para posarse en uno de los pezones del joven chino.

Rei dio una enorme bocada de aire al sentir, los labios de Kai ejercer presion sobre uno de sus pezones, y comenzar con una leve succion, que le provoco un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo, ademas que era ya demasido exitante el hecho de que Kai comenzara a juguetear con su pantalon...

Cada descarga, cada caricia, cada roce siempre iba lleno de aquel sentir, encantando cada momento, por muy breve que fuera parecia volverlo eterno.

Subio de nuevo al rostro de Rei y hay se detuvo se dejo perder en aquella mirada ambarina y cristalina deteniendo todo lo que hasta el momento habia hecho...

_"dime Kai tendras lo suficiente para protegerlo de ti mismo?"..._

Acaricio el rostro del chino delicadamente mientras le retenia con su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia cuando, las palabras de Yuriy bombardeaban una y otra vez, como si de un disco se tratase, ahora que tenia a Rei cerca de él, ahora que sabia que nada mas en el mundo podria hacerlo mas feliz que Rei se daba cuenta de algo bastante ironico, queria ver a Rei sonreir, verlo pasar dificultades, verlo equivocarse, y solucionar las cosas, lo unico que realmente deseaba era verlo vivir...

Sintio esa caricia muy diferente a las demas, su corazón se oprimio, pero él le impuso silencio, y aunque muy en el fondo lo sabia aun se negaba a admitir que esa caricia le estaba lastimando...

"quiero que seas feliz"...-susurro el ruso al acercarse y capturar los labios de su amado, un beso sin ninguna pasión, lleno de ternura y entrega, un recordatorio de sus sentimientos, un recodatorio para siempre...

_"quiero dejar algo clavado en tu alma, perdoname, pero nunca te pediria que me olvidaras, es egoista lo se, sobretodo si se cuanto te hara daño mi recuerdo, pero, pero aun así quiero que me recuerdes, y que nunca pongas en duda el que te amo, que apesar de que lo intente ahi cosas que no puedo vencer solo, quiero que siempre recuerdes cada parte de mi, que yo sea tu mas feliz y doloroso recuerdo"..._

Se separo de él y volvio a mirarle mientras acariciaba su cabello, con extrema delicadeza soltaba el negro cabello de Rei, pasaba sus dedos una y otra vez por entre su sedoso cabello, descubriendo lo entretenido y placentero que era eso

Aquella pasión que un principio Rei habia provocado parecia transformarse en algo nuevo, Kai le miraba fijamente y le decia con su mirada cuanto le amaba, pero cada que le miraba ese tinte de tristeza en sus ojos se reflejaba brevemente, haciendo dudar al chino de su presencia.

"Kai estas bien?"...-

_"como decirte que no puedo, no puedo protegerte de mí, de mi mundo, de todo aquello que no conoces y que no quiero que conoscas, quiero, quiero, quiero! esa maldita palabra que no se si odiar o amar, por que todo ello me dice que lo que yo quiero para ti, no podra ser, de que me sirvio tratar? me dio una falsa ilucion, de que sirvio soñar, si ahora debo despertar, dejame protejerte por ultima vez, proterjerte de aquello a lo que mas amas..._

_protejerte de mi..._

"si, lo estoy..."-

Kai cerro sus ojos y volvio a besar a Rei imponiendole silencio, continuo sus caricias, reclamando por ultima vez algo que le pertenecia y que muy a pesar suyo debia dejar ir, Rei se aferro a la espalda de Kai, intentando fundirse una vez con él, _por que? por que? _ tenia esa sensacion de querer fundirse con él, por que sentia que esa era la ultima vez que estaria en sus brazos y por sobre todo, por que se callaba ese sentir, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y traviesa se perdio en la espalda de Kai

Una vez aquel deseo se vio consumido, Rei se aferro un poco mas a la espalda de Kai, aun sentado en sus piernas, hundio su rostro en su cuello, y en muda suplico le pidio a Kai permanecer asi mas tiempo, Kai no pudo nergarselo, por el contrario con un acto muy sobrepotector, se abrazo mas a su cintura y lo mantuvo asi descanzando sobre sus piernas, e imitando al chino el tambien hundio su rostro en el cuello de Rei aspirando su dulce fragancia, lentamente suvio su mano, y con un gesto que comenzaba a volverse una costumbre paso sus dedos por el cabello de Rei que caia como una fina cascada de enredaderas negras, cada caricia en su cabello iba acompañada por una mas en su espalda, cuanto tiempo duraron así, no importo, realmente nunca parecio ser el suficiente...

Kai sintio que el abrazo de Rei habia disminuido, y su respiracion se habia relajado y vuelto acompasada, noto que Rei habia quedado dormido en sus brazos y se aferraba a el aun con demasiada fuerza, sin despertarlo le acomodo en la cama, algo adormilado Rei abrio los ojos y jalo un poco al ruso hacia el, por unos instantes se sintio soprendido, creia que no habia despertado al chino pero, no habia sido asi, obedeciendo a Rei se recosto a su lado, y Rei de imediato se acomodo en su pecho, aun entre sueños Rei hizo una suplica que marcaria a Kai para siempre...

"Kai, siempre estaras conmigo?"...-

Y asi cerro sus puños con fuerza, en el pecho del peliazul, Kai le miro sin necesidad de ver sus ojos, noto que su rostro lucia aflijido, acerco mas su cuerpo al de Rei y contesto...

"si, para siempre Rei"...-

Escucho su voz lejana y entre sueños hermosa clara, su rostro se relajo, y lleno de aquel sentimiento de proteccion volvio a dormir...

A pesar ser muy tarde, el reloj colgado en la pared le recordaba que ya era hora, sutilmente se libro del abrazo de Rei y le dejo dormir, tranquilamente corrio las cortinas de la habitacion para que la luz del sol no molestara a Rei no queria despertarlo, volteo una vez a la cama, y miro a Rei, a pesar de los años Rei seguia siendo el mismo, inocente tierno y sincero, _'algo demasido maravilloso'_ penso, y una sombra cubrio sus ojos, incertibumbre dolor, todo aquello que Rei le hacia olvidar ahora se presentaba con mas fuerza, era tiempo ya de aceptar su cruel destino, y despertar de aquel hermoso sueño...

Tomo un boligrafo y un papel del cajon del pequeño divan, escribio unas cuantas palabras y salio de la habitación, solo nostalgico y acabado...

Habia llorado tanto que se habia quedado dormido en sus brazos, algo que le envidio ya que el no habia podido hacerlo, aun se preguntaba como era posible que alguien que se llama tu 'familia' alguien con tu misma sangre pudiese causarte tanta dolor...

Sintio a Yuriy moverse en sus brazos sus cabilaciones podian despertar al pelirrojo de un momento a otro asi que derrotado salio de ahí, ademas un curioso detalle era que nunca podia dormir de dia.

Salio de ahí y noto que la puerta de uno de los jardines se hayaba abierta, camino hasta ella preguntandose quien seria, penso en el mayordomo pero desecho esta idea al recordar que el mayordomo solo se presentaba en esa mansion cuando Kai le llamaba, dudo un poco al pensar que encontraria un Kai y Rei felices en el jardin, y en definitiva no le hubiese gustado llegar a hacer 'mala compañia' pero recordo Rei solia ser muy ruidoso en compañia de Kai, reia,y hablaba, a pesar del siempre mutismo en Kai, no escucho nada, y una conclusion mas llego a su cabeza, que tal vez el jardin estaba vacio, entro por la puerta y en primera instancia no vio nada, examino con su vista el lugar, y fue cuando lo noto sentado en un arbol debajo de un gran sauce se hayaba Kai, envuelto en un ovillo abrazando sus rodillas y con su rostro hundido en ellas...

"patetico"...-

Se le acerco diciendo Brian, esperando una respuesta agresiva, pero un silencio comenzo a perturbarlo, Kai callaba seriamente, penso que tal vez Kai no tenia intencion de seguirle el juego pero, Kai solia ser, muy directo y explicito si Kai no tenia ganas de estar ahi con el, en definitiva ya se hubiese ido del lugar, ademas si en verdad no lo quisiese ahi, ya le habria dado por lo menos una mirada asesina...

Se sento a su lado algo inseguro de lo que hacia, no pudo evitar el sentirse algo extraño con la actitud de Kai, el ruso-nipon nunca se hayaba tan sumergido en si mismo, y ahora que lo notaba ese semblante no era algo comun en Kai, una extraña sombra caia en sus ojos y se hayaba algo perturbado, se quedo sentado a su lado esperando alguna reaccion por parte de el...

Habia escuchado a Brian llegar ahi, pero eso ni siquiera le importo la verdad es que no queria saber absolutamente nada, lo unico que su cabeza escuchaba eran ecos, ecos de los fantasmas de su propio pasado, aquel mosntruo que aun no le dejaba vivir y que por mas que el le desafiase, no podia contra el, sentia la presion de sus palabras como si el estuviese alli, podia sentir su mirada como la ultima vez, sintio cuando Brian se sento a su lado, despues de pensar un poco su proxima accion, aquel remordimiento comenzaba y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo...

Se levanto lentamente, y poco a poco giro su rostro hacia Brian, para mirarlo fijamente.

Los ojos de Kai le impactaron, aunque quizo decir algo, ninguna palabra salio de su seca garganta, aquel brillo en la mano de Kai llamo su atencion, un hermoso diamente brillaba en aquel anillo, con esa H grabada, sortija destinada al unico heredero de Hiwatari, Brian subio su ahora confundida mirada a Kai, sabia a la perfeccion que odiaba ese anillo, entonces por que lo usaba, acaso Kai, Brian sacudio levemente la cabeza, en forma de incredula negacion, mas la mirada de Kai ahora confirma su mas temida sospecha, Kai volveria, de nueva cuenta ese fantasma impona sobre su vida...

Sin una palabra, solo un sentimiento, Kai comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del jardin, Brian se quedo estatico, con ojos abiertos de par en par, Kai lucia muy diferente, su expresion habia cambiado, parecia un Kai copletamente humano, vulnerable y debil, aquella humanidad perdida en Hiwatari ahora brillaba exquisitamente, tambien noto la desicion en sus rubis, la mirada de Kai denotaba su dura y algo fria desicion, pero aun asi lucia algo tranquila, pero muy triste...

Reacciono al perder de vista la figura de Kai al salir del jardin, sus pies se movieron, y salio corriendo atras de él, le dio alcance y Kai le esperaba en la puerta como si supiese que Brian le iba a dar alcanze...

"en verdad lo haras, te iras y olvidaras todo?"...-

La respiracion de Brian fue lo unico que se escucho en aquel lugar, Kai desvio la mirada de Brian y por primera en mucho tiempo sonrio de manera tierna, coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y su mirada volvio a ser la misma que cuando miraba a Rei, dulce y despreocupada con una felicidad solo causada por un sentimiento tan puro como el de Rei...

"no, te equivocas, yo no olvidare nada, Rei me ha dado mas de lo que nunca nadie me dara, y eso se lo agradesco...pero..."-

Brian miro con atencion a Kai, algo de molestia llego a el a verlo, y no poder comprenderlo, su voz casi se quebro y solo un sonido ronco salio de su garganta...

"pero?...por que no tienes el valor de pelear por el Kai, lo amas no es verdad, si tanto deseas estar a su lado por que no peleas por el, por que?"...-

Brian comenzaba a sentirse indefenso ante un dolor ajeno, un dolor como el que Kai ahora experimentaba, no podia evitarlo, era humano, era sensible a aquello que le pasara...que le pasara a el, a Kai Hiwatari a su...amigo...

Kai levanto la vista y clavo su mirada en Brian, sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente, ya no percivia en su mirada, el odio que alguna vez le caracterizo, aquella mirada dura se habia suavisado, y por llamarlo de alguna manera le parecio ver luz en sus ojos...

"por que quiero...por sobre todas las cosas, que Rei viva..."-

Brian callo rendido a la mirada de Hiwatari, su mirada se volvio aplastante y fulminate, no podia culparlo, comprendio sus palabras y no tuvo mas el coraje de detenerle, sus manos temblaron, al ver a Kai partir y dejar una caja pequeña negra en el suelo para cerrar la puerta detras de si...

El taxi que habia llamado se hayaba en la puerta, y ahora estaba seguro de que Brian no le seguiria, pudo notar por la mirada del ruso que habia entendido lo mismo que él; Dio un ultimo vistazo a la mansion, y un leve susurro salio de sus labios cuando su vista se poso en la ventana de su habitacion...

_-'te amo Rei'-_

El viento mecio su cabello antes de subir al auto, sus ojos se cerraron y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia pinto sus facciones, podia sentir aquella paz, la paz que Rei habia dejado en el para el resto de su vida...

Le parecio escuchar un motor de auto, algo en su interior vibro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Brian no estaba en la habitacion, su instinto le informo que algo andaba mal y su instinto nunca le habia fallado, salio corriendo de la habitacion, como si presintiese lo que pasaba, su corazón comenzo a latir rapidamente y su piel palidecio en un color enfremo, ahi en la en la entrada de la casa Brian se hayaba parada mirando la puerta con un semblante aturdido y perdido...

"Brian"...-

Yuriy se acerco a el al no recivir respuesta de el, a unos pasos antes de que el llegara, Brian volteo lentamente, con una sombra en los ojos, en sus manos sostenia uan caja pequeña, la caja de una sortija, estaba abierta y vacia solo el cojin rojo de terciopelo, Yuriy se congelo al verlo, si no se equivocaba esa caja era de la sortija que Kai tanto habia odiado y que siempre se habia negado a usar...

"Kai...se ha ido"...-

Los ojos de Yuriy temblaron al escuchar esas palabras, corrio hacia Brian y lo tomo de los hombros, desesperado comenzo a agitarlo, como si esperase algo mas de él, esperando que el le dijera que era una broma..

"y..por que no le detuviste, por que dejaste que lo hiciera?"...-

Brian guardo silencio al recordar las palabras de Kai, bajo la mirada, tiro la caja y tomo fuertemente a Yuriy de los hombros deteniendo sus movimientos, instantes despues le capturo en un abrazo, acallando a Yuriy en sus preguntas imponiendole silencio, y transmitiendole aquello que sentia...

Su aliento casi desaparece al ver reaccionar a Brian así, sin palabras comprendio aquello que Brian queria decirle, por una razón que no conocia, pero que parecia ser lo bastante fuerte para hacer ceder a Brian...

No habia podido deternerle

Despues de horas de vuelo, su avion aterizaba en aquella tierra que alguna vez llamo infierno, su semblante lucia tranquilo, bajo del avión, y en justo ahi en el aeropuerto un hombre, de edad mayor y mirada dura, le esperaba, Kai levanto la vista a su encuentro, alguna vez llego a pensar que le odiaria el resto de su vida, pero ahora aquel sentimiento, no tenia importancia tenia algo mas importante, y se habia resignado a vivir su vida lleno de recuerdos, sin presente, y sin futuro, solo recuerdos de un pasado al cual amaria hasta su ultimo aliento...

Levanto su mano mostrando el anillo de plata, dando la unica satisfaccion y evitando preguntas...

"Kai...por fin aceptas tu destino?"...-

Miro la sonrisa de satisfaccion en su abuelo y cerro los ojos como si nada le importace.

"si abuelo"...-

Voltaire miro extrañado a su nieto, esperaba una respuesta mas, agresiva o cortante de su nieto, pero ahora parecia ser algo diferente, parecia muy amable, y complaciente, pero habia algo diferente en él, que era, noto la ausencia de ciertas personas que habian sido encomendadas a cuidar a su nieto, algo distraido pergunto por ellas...

"En donde estan Yuriy y Brian?"...-

"Les pedi que arreglaran ciertos asuantos y tardaran un poco...podemos ir a casa abuelo?"...-

Fue asi como Kai dio por terminada la conversacion con su abuelo, Voltaire, miro con recelo a su nieto pero no hizo mas pregutas, ademas de todo aun se preguntaba el por que su nieto habia accedido a sus peticiones tan facilmente solo podia haber un motivo por el cual Kai accediera...

"dime Kai accedes a mis peticiones por ese chico?"...-

Habia querido evitar ese tema pero ahora parecia algo imposible...

"si abuelo es por ese chico, vi lo que tus hombres le hicieron a Rei, pero no quice decirle nada"...-

Kai recordo la figura desalineada de Rei al llegar a la mansion, en ese instante no habia dicho nada, ya que no le habia parecido algo pertinente, no quizo preguntar a Rei el porque de su ropa rasgada, y cuando habia estado con Rei habia notado en su cuerpo ligeros rasguños, y moretones, nada grave, pero algo vital para hacerlo tomar su desicion...

"Aun le amas... Kai! te he dicho que eso es imposible, es un hombre, jamas te dara un heredero para la familia!...-

La mirada de Kai corto las palabras de su abuelo, fue una mirada paciva y sumisa, llena de una resignacion atormentante...

"lo se...fue por eso que tome la desicion de dejarle, una vez tu promestiste que si dejaba de verlo, te olvidarias de él"...

El pesamiento de Voltaire se ubico en aquel momento...

**flash back**

Kai habia abandonado el risco en el cual habia dejado a Rei despues de su confecion de amor, se alejaba del lugar cuando al pie del peñasco una hermosa limusina de color negro le esperaba, la miro con desden, y miro con mayor desprecio al hombre que bajo de ella, un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras, hizo una leve reverencia a Kai y le abrio la puerta

"es señor desea intercambiar unas palabras con ud."...-

Kai fruncio el entrecejo cuando miro dentro del auto, su abuelo le esperaba, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, simplemente era una situacion inevitable, subio al auto de mala gana y este emprendio su recorrido...

Kai aun miraba de mala gana a su tutor, este bebia una copa de esquisito Brandy, y al notar a su nieto expectante le miro...

"si no vas a decir nada, podrias dejarme ir?"...-

"un tono bastante aspero para tu abuelo no crees nieto?"...-

Kai desvio su mirada del anciano...

"Kai ahi una situacion que me inquieta, considero que tienes malas influencias jovencito"...-

Kai fijo su mirada en el esperando a que dijese algo mas...

"Aquel chico llamado Rei, no me agrada en absoluto, y este encuentro no me complace mas que a ti pero creo pertinente el que te alejes de el"...-

Aunque intento disimularlo no pudo acerlo sus nervios reaccionaron ante ese comentario...

"ahora espias lo que hago"...-disparo Kai

"no"-Voltaire sacudio la cabeza-"solo cuido mis interes nieto, se muy bien que ese chico esta enamorado de ti"...-

La sangre de Kai callo al suelo al escuchar a su abuelo, tenia que admitir que no esperaba que su abuelo estuviera al tanto de su situacion.

"y sobre todo tu te has permitido el sentir algo similar por él"...-

La astucia de su abuelo le estaba arrinconando, mas de lo que quisiera.

"tu unico deber es poner en alto el nombre Hiwatari, hacerle saber al mundo que nadie puede desafiarnos, por eso naciste, el no puede darte un heredero, y no permitire que nadie que no lleve sangre Hiwatari tome mi lugar"...-

La mirada de Voltaire se habia vuelto aplastante, Kai sentia como una vez mas su vida dependeria de las desiciones de su tutor, y se maldijo por ello...

"no puedes renunciar a tu lugar, y seria una pena que le pasara algo al joven Kon"...-

Nunca habia mencionado el apellido de Rei, era natural su abuelo nunca le abligaba a algo, si no tenia una trampa preparada...

"no te atreverias"...-susurro Kai molesto

"quieres probarme?"...-

Ante la exprecion de su nieto Voltaire sabia que habia ganado, Kai habia palidecido y sus ojos se habia abierto exageradamente...

"este es el trato, regresas a Rusia conmigo, y el joven Kon estara a salvo, pero si llegases a desobedecerme el sera quien sufra las concecuencias"...-

Apreto los puños en su ropa, y miro lleno de odio a su propia sangre, repudio el estar a su merced y que la unica opcion que le quedase fuera alejarse de la persona que mas queria...

"lo hare, pero tendras que prometerme que no le pasara nada"...-

"sabes nieto, no me incomoda el que te hayas enamorado de un hombre, nada me importaria menos pero eso afecta mis intereses y eso no lo puedo permitir..."-

"lo haras?"...-

Voltaire se pasmo un poco a las palabras de su nieto pero en ningun momento le desmostro algo.

"te lo prometo"...-

"es verdad, pero como confias tanto en mi nieto?"-

Kai sonrio de manera casi burlona, a una pregunta tan obvia...

"es facil, por que yo tambien soy Hiwatari"...-

Sin mas Kai comenzo de nuevo la marcha, seguido por su captor...

El frio de la noche comenzaba sentirse, Algo adormilado abrio los ojos lentamente, la ventana estaba abierta, y el viento le producia escalofrios, se levanto por completo, noto que era tarde y se levanto, noto que Kai no estaba en la habitacion, pero algo era diferente, sentia la mansion extrañamente fria, y sola, comenzo a caminar por la habitacion, noto que Kai habia dejado algo de ropa, en un sofa cercano a la cama, miro con ternura el acto de Kai y rapidamente se vistio con la idea de darle las gracias personalmente a Kai...

Un pequeño sonido llamo su atencion, el sonido de una hoja siendo movida bruscamente por el viento, silencioso y con paso quieto, siguio el sonido para identificar su procedencia justo debajo de la cama, atorado en una de las patas del final de la cama, se hayaba una hoja arrugada y de aspecto descuidado...

"asi que tu eras la ruidosa"...-dijo Rei divertido como si la hoja le pudiese contestar

Se agacho para quitarla y no romperla, se levanto viendo la hoja con una sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de tirarla al cesto de basura, de ser que su vista en un acto fugaz reconocio la fina escritura, elegante maniscrita, digna de una sola persona en esta tierra, Kai, le extendio para poder leer el mensaje, lo primero que penso fue que Kai habia salido le habia dejado un mensaje, comenzo a desdoblar la hoja, y alisarla un poco para poder entenderla...

La hoja callo siendo llevada por el viento mientras esas palabras se repetian en su cabeza una y otra, como si la voz de Kai se escuchara en lo mas profundo de su cabeza, y atormentara su alma de manera aplastante...

Asustado, corrio abriendo cajones, el armario, el baño, incluso el closet buscando una seña de el, algo que le dijera que todo era una mala pesadilla y que pronto despertaria, su pulso ascendia a cada paso que daba, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, en torno a sus palabras haciendo cada minuto transcurrido mas doloroso y largo, por fin derrotado abrio el ultimo cajon sabiendo que encontraria, lo unico que encontro fue: nada...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y callo de rodillas envuelto en una tormenta de llanto, sus puños golpearon con fuerza el suelo, pero eso no calmo ni siquiera un poco el dolor que ahora sentia, volvio a golpear el suelo, hasta que sus puños se quedaron sin fuerza, susurrando palabras sin razón, susurrando preguntas que nadie contestaria, llevo sus manos cansadas a su rostro, y limpio sus lagrimas, dandose cuenta de que era una tarea inutil por que sus ojos se negaban a dejar de llorar, derrotado sollozo en la oscuridad de ese cuarto...

No escucho cuando la puerta se abrio, fue un moviento sutil, se perdio en la oscuridad reinante sus ojos turqueza brillaban sutilmente, y se encontraban fijos en la figura que yacia en el suelo, era triste, para cualquier persona, era triste mas para el, bebilmente se acerco al chino y con cuidado llevo su mano algo temblorosa al hombro de Rei llamando su atencion, las orbes de Rei lo vieron confindidas por unos momentos, Yuriy le miro tranquilo e impasible y fue suficiente para que Rei se perdiera en los brazos de Yuriy, llorando, no queria preguntarse nada, no queria saber por que lo hacia solo queria dejarlo llorar y nada mas, Yuriy se aferro al cuerpo de Rei, cuando este se habia arrojado a sus brazos no habia podido evitar caer sentado al suelo con Rei entre sus piernas llorando, acaricio el cabello del gato intendo de alguna manera confortarle y consolarle aunque fuese un poco, pero escuchandolo llorar asi, comenzo a pensar que seria algo inutil...

La mirada de Yuriy fue muy diferente, sus ojos le habian transmitido esa preocupacion, sus ojos le habian dicho que el estaria ahi, para ayudarlo, que confiara en el, necesitaba los brazos de alguien para llorar, para intentar acallar el dolor, Kai le habia acabado con una simple frase, habia destrozado su alma, y sobre todo sabia que su corazón no se habia equivocado, la imagen de Kai, dandole le espalda y emprendiendo el viaje lejos de él no se apartaba de su vision, pero si Kai habia sido tan malo, por que su interior le decia que el sufria lejos de él, por que podia ver claramente en su vision a Kai partiendo con un semblante triste, y por que con esa nota habia dejado esa tristeza y amargura plasmada, Rei se aferro mas al cuerpo de Yuriy cuando penso que Kai habia dejado eso para él por que solo el entenderia, una simple frase que solo ellos 2 podian entender una broma compartida, una sola forma de un adios...

"Kai"...-los puños de Rei se aprentaron en la espalda de Yuriy

La hoja se detuvo extendida, justo en el balcon, el viento cedio un poco, y la luz de la luna baño el mesaje de aquella nota...

_-'nada es para siempre Rei...nada'-_

**notas de Kanna:**

Kanna:TToTT...

Ch.ka: te manchaste con el cap.

Kanna: es que traia inspiracion...

ch.ka:TTTT es verdad no suelo felicitarte pero te lo ganaste

kanna: gracias TTOTT

Ch.ka: creo que este cap. habla por si solo

kanna: ((sin comentarios))LA LI HOOOOO!

Atte. Kanna Higurashi _((la loka neko-jin))_


End file.
